My Little Prince
by DebsTheSlytherinSnapefan
Summary: Dumbledore in order to negotiate the vampires joining his order, gives Harry over (to Severus) not caring what harm would befall the teenager. Creature inheritance - Severus as a vampire. Slash SS/HP A/U Manipulative Dumbledore. Severus isn't the Potions Master at Hogwarts but the leader of the vampires, part of his inheritance of his Prince blood.
1. Chapter 1

**My little Prince **

**Chapter 1**

**We always ask ourselves what would have happened if the prophecy hadn't been heard... And if things had been different…well this is how I've decided to take it. AU slash ss/hp just so you all know if you don't like the pairing please go back. Creature inheritance -Vampire Severus! **

**The World Without Prophecies**

* * *

**Godric's Hollow - Halloween **

James Potter raised his want to protect his family, from Lord Voldemort. They had always known the danger of joining the Order of the Phoenix. They weren't the first to be hunted down; many Order members had mysteriously disappeared or turned up dead. Like all those who oppose the Dark Lord Voldemort. James could hear his son crying up the stairs, there and then he regretted his decision to join. Most likely he wasn't going to see his son brought up. With renewed anger, he began blasting spells from his wand, vowing today he'd try his best to end this war. So his wife and son could live, to have a world of peace that eluded him and his generation. To bring peace to his son's generation, so they could go to Hogwarts like he had once done without fear or without being forced to join sides. He prayed for forgiveness, wishing he'd kept his precious wife and son well away from the war.

"You won't win Potter," said Voldemort, amused by the Auror's attempts to stopping him. He was much too powerful to be taken down by the spells Potter was throwing at him.

Still the duel continued, shield's being erected, curses thrown, both of them dodging them. The house was filled with the smell of smoke, and burnt stone as the spells were blasted into the walls. The continuous cries of the little boy rented the air, making James' heart hurt that he couldn't go to him. He felt satisfaction when the Dark Lord fell to the floor, one of his spells catching him in the side. He hadn't gone through three years of Auror training to let the dark win.

"I tire of this," sneered Voldemort picking himself up from the ground.

"I agree. Avada Kedavra!" yelled James Potter, as an Auror he was legally allowed to use the spells others deemed 'Unforgivables' he did not like using them. It was for this reason that he wasn't considered the best Auror, instead it went to Sirius Black. His concentration broken upon hearing his wife's terrified cry. Why hadn't she taken Harry and run? Why was she still there?

Voldemort conjured birds from his wand in one swift motion, stopping the curse in its tracks. The conjured animals promptly burst into flames, before falling to the floor naught by ash. He had for a few seconds been impressed with Potter's guts. Nobody had tried to use that spell against him before. Not even Albus Dumbledore, the old fool that he was. Then the rage and fear kicked in, he feared death above all else. He was determined that people would fear him too much to even raise their want to defend themselves. Now more than ever, none shall escape his wrath.

"Avada Kedavra!" hissed Voldemort, almost sounding as if he was speaking in Parseltongue. It was the last thing the Auror ever saw, apart from Voldemort's gleeful sadistic face. Another member from Dumbledore's Order was down. Soon people would be too afraid of him to join the blasted old fool. Soon the Wizarding World would be his.

James Potter was dead before he hit the floor.

"James!" cried Lily her fear evident as she clutched her son to her chest, she knew what was going to happen now. He was going to come for her; kissing her baby on his forehead she placed him in his cot. Tears rolling down her face as fear rocked her to her very core. Dumbledore had placed Anti-Apparation spells on her home, it stopped people getting in, they never thought about getting out. Standing in front of the cot, stopping her baby boy from seeing the evil wizard.

The barricaded door was blasted open, and all Lily could think was 'Where was Albus Dumbledore?' she had sent him a Patronus as soon as James told her to get Harry and run. What James didn't get was there was nowhere to run too! Voldemort was at the only exit and entrance they had! They couldn't sneak by him. If only James hadn't given Dumbledore his invisibility cloak for some sort of mission she'd have gotten away with her baby. Why, why had they joined the order? She was only twenty one year old she didn't want to die. She wanted to raise her child, Merlin if anything happened to Harry she'd never forgive herself.

"Not Harry, please! Don't hurt my baby, kill me, have mercy!" cried Lily her green eyes filled with fear. She didn't care what happened to her, but she prayed Dumbledore would get here in time to save her precious son. Hopefully Sirius would raise him properly. She knew all she could do now was buy them some time, pray that Dumbledore got here before the sadistic bastard raised his wand against her beautiful baby boy.

"Stand aside!" demanded Voldemort; he wanted her to see the consequences of joining the order first hand. Perhaps he'd let her live, it may even deter people from joining the order even more. The entire world would fall at his feet, fearing him and he would rule. H would be the greatest wizard in the world.

"Never!" cried Lily adamantly, her time was running out, why wasn't anyone coming? Her green eyes were filled with fear as she stared at her little boy. He was the best thing that had ever happened to her. He was so smart for a one year old and he'd started accidental magic really early. She prayed if someone did come Harry wouldn't remember this. Her heart was tugging painfully in her chest, he was still crying. She dared not lift him again. "Please! Let him go, don't hurt him." wishing her magic could save her baby. Nothing saved people from the killing curse, absolutely nothing. Then he raised his wand, she held her breath, one hand clutching her sons on the bars of his cot. Merlin she didn't want to let him go. She closed her eyes as she faced death, refusing to let her tears fall. She prayed someone would could, that Harry would be raised right.

"Avada Kedavra!" shouted Voldemort, watching the curse hit the defenceless woman, feeling nothing but satisfaction. He had sworn to spare her when Severus had joined his side, but that had been null and void when she had joined the Order.

Speak of the devil; Severus Snape bound into the room, to see Lily's dead body hit the floor. Her arms sprawled out, the most noticeable thing; her beautiful green eyes were vacant and empty. She was gone, he had been too late. He had just ran from Malfoy Manor, Apparated, and ran all the way down Godric's Hollow to warn them. He was too late, Severus' eyes flashed darker than the night sky as fury bubbled through him. Voldemort had still not noticed the black clad man, too intent on murdering an innocent baby boy. He didn't realize there was another there, until he heard words of the killing curse spoken. At the very same time, the curse he had set was being bound back at him. He was frozen on the spot, as both curses hit him illuminating the room as a huge surrounding bang caused the house to shake on its foundations. Severus was flung back as the roof crumbled down around them.

Harry was wailing in agony, curled up in his cot, which was filled with debris and roof tiles. His heart and head hurt like it never had before, he wanted his mummy, but no matter how much he cried for her, she didn't get up.

Severus crawled over to the crying child, healing the wound on his forehead, causing it to disappear. Using a cleaning spell to clean the child up, Lily's son, he at least had survived. It didn't make the agony of the loss any better to deal with. He fell to the floor still clutching the child in his arms, spelling him to sleep. This wasn't a sight he should have to see. The sleepy eyes stared at him as the magic did its work, Severus soothed the babe, letting him rest on his shoulder. "Shhh." soothed Severus, as he fell asleep.

He'd been too late; he had told Lily something like this would happen. Why hadn't she listened to him? He had told her there was a spy in the Order reporting everything and everyone back to Voldemort. There had been hardly any wards on Potter's home, how could he have been so reckless with his wife and child's safety? He was supposed to be a damn Auror. Breathing deeply, he knew he was being irrational, before he could think on it much more… an inhuman screech tore from Voldemort's dead body, it turned to ash and Voldemort in spirit form fled in fear screaming into the night. Out through the crumbled roof and into the sky.

Albus Dumbledore Apparated near the house, looking up and paling, he knew that voice and understood all too well it was Voldemort. Or what was left of him apparently. He prayed someone was alive; James or Lily, surely one of them had to have survived for Voldemort to have been….banished? Temporarily vanished? He did not know. He stopped at James' body, closing his eyes sadly, another order member gone. The house was ominously silent, the child's room, it's where it had all happened. Quickly running up the stairs, he observed the devastation in front of him.

"Mr. Snape, what are you doing here?" demanded Dumbledore, his twinkle noticeably absent as he stared at the devastation surrounding the room, and Lily's dead body.

Two more supporters were gone. He was breathing heavily, regarding the pile of ashes with wariness; so he was not gone then just temporarily defeated. The bigger question though was how he'd managed to succeed in defying death.

Severus jerked up sneering at Dumbledore, despite the wave of dizziness that dragged through him. "What does it look like?"

"What happened?" asked Dumbledore sounding contrite now; of course Severus and Lily had been friends at school. Perhaps they had become friends once more who knows? He didn't know every detail of James and Lily's life.

"I heard that there was going to be an attack, when I was in Knockturn Alley buying Potion ingredients. I was too late, he'd already killed Lily, and I killed him in retribution." said Severus, having no idea of the rebounding spell, having been too busy staring at Lily's dead form. He wasn't about to admit during a moment of stupidity at joining the Death Eaters. He didn't relish the thought of remaining in Azkaban for the rest of his life. No Dumbledore would just have to keep under the impression that he had overheard about the attack.

Dumbledore picked the child up from Severus' arms, his mind going overdrive on how to deal with the situation. When he turned back to speak Severus, one of his former students he was gone as if he'd never been there. He had more pressing matters to deal with, such as Death Eaters and of course Sirius Black. He had to act quickly, so without more ado; he took Harry from his home, and delivered him to his Aunt and Uncle's house in Surrey. He couldn't afford to loose any more Order members. The war wasn't over just because Voldemort was gone. The Death Eaters were going to go mad when they heard, which meant a lot of innocent people were going to die. He had to alert the order, and the Auror headquarters. Things were going to get sticky.

* * *

**Godric's Hollow - Severus **

Severus' mind was whirling out of control; he couldn't believe his best friend was dead. She had been the only one to love him unconditionally. His own parents couldn't have cared less about him. His mother hadn't really had a maternal bone in her body. Although she had protected him from his father's wrath. Especially when he did accidental magic, she'd turn his wrath from Severus onto herself. He still as an adult didn't understand why she'd married him or even stayed. His father had died before he'd gained his Potions Mastery, dying of alcohol poisoning, which had only sped up the inevitable really. He had shown advanced stages of cirrhosis of the liver.

Eileen herself hadn't lived much longer; the abuse she'd suffered at the hands of the man ultimately killed her. She had lived to see him pass his Mastery, and for once he could see she was proud of him. He had done what she had wanted to, Eileen loved her potions. It was one of the things they'd bonded over as mother and son. His attention was brought back to the present; he couldn't believe Dumbledore had seen him so vulnerable. He had to stop himself killing the old fool where he stood. Not that it was hard, as a huge bout of crippling pain caused Severus' body to shake uncontrollably. He realised he had to get out of there, now. Apologizing to his best friend once more, he closed his eyes and somehow managed to get up and run from Godric's Hollow despite the pain and Apparate.

Severus fell to the floor, having only enough energy to raise his wand and cast wards on his home. It would stop anyone trying to come in, not that it was needed only a few people knew where he lived. Lucius and Narcissa, and Lily had of course known. Closing his eyes he groaned and wreathed on the floor, what the hell was happening to him? He felt as though he was dying. His heart felt as though it was stopping, slowly and he couldn't get enough breath into his lungs. Tears were pouring down his eyes; he's never felt agony like this. He'd have preferred the Dark Lord's Cruciatus curse to this. Then as pain wracked through him, he began to think...this pain had started when he'd killed him. What if there was a spell on the mark? What if it was killing him? He must have had spells on it stopping others from betraying him. It was the only thing his mind could think off.

This was his last thought as his mind shut down, and his body finally lay still sprawled on the floor of his childhood home of Spinners End.

* * *

**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry - Headmaster's Office **

"Albus where is my godson!" demanded Sirius barging into the Headmaster's office, he'd just heard the news, all Auror's had been called in. When he'd heard, he'd broken down and Alastor Moody had given him time off. He was no good to them in his emotional state; he'd gone to visit James once last time. He'd gone straight from the Ministry to Hogwarts - he wanted his godson. It was the only thing of James he had left.

"Sit down Sirius," murmured Dumbledore looking exhausted, he hadn't slept well at all. As soon as he dropped Potter of at the Dursley's he'd had to disguise himself and search Diagon Alley for the Potions he required, no easy feat.

"Where is he?" he demanded again, they all knew what happened, Voldemort was gone, a friend of the family, who wished to remain anonymous had defeated Voldemort, but too late for James and Lily. Whoever it was Sirius was indebted to them, they had saved a boy he loved as a son. It didn't take the hurt of loosing James or Lily but it helped.

"Here sit. Drink." said Dumbledore; he had been expecting Sirius for a while now, so he wasn't surprised by his entrance. Harry was comfortably in Privet Drive, and out of his hair. He wasn't going to let Black stop being an Auror or Order member to bring up Harry. He's lost too many as it is, and Black was the best Auror there was. His fearless attitude and willingness to do anything to the Death Eaters made him formidable. He passed over the drugged drink, holding his breath waiting for it.

"Harry is at Lily's sisters, where he will grow up with two loving adult figures and a cousin to play with." said Dumbledore as if he wasn't talking about someone Sirius loved.

"He's mine! My godson! They are not raising him." said Sirius, hurt and anger shining through his blue eyes. How could Dumbledore think he'd leave his godson with them? They hated magic. Worse still why had Dumbledore sent him there? Did he think Sirius wasn't fit enough? It actually hurt to hear Dumbledore say that.

"Isn't he not better off growing up away from the war? Out of harms way? The Death Eaters are still active. They will blame him, the only survivor and they will want to kill him Sirius..." coaxed Dumbledore, his twinkle coming back, seeing the glazed look on Sirius' face, the potion had worked.

"He will be safe with me," said Sirius. His love for his godson enabled him to fight the single potion Albus Dumbledore had fed him. He had just lost Lily and James, he couldn't loose Harry too. The thought alone was enough to nearly turn him into a wreck itself.

Dumbledore stared at him stumped and surprised, how was he able to fight the potion? Twitching his wand hand under his desk, the compulsion spell hit Sirius next. This had better work, or he was quite bluntly screwed.

"He stays in Privet Drive Sirius, safe and happy, you want that don't you? Don't try and visit him, let him have a normal, happy childhood." said Dumbledore soothingly. His piercing blue eyes regarding Sirius shrewdly, wondering if it was working.

"Yes Headmaster," murmured Sirius blankly regarding Dumbledore solemnly. His mind barely remembered his feelings for his godson. He blankly accepted Dumbledore's word for the truth and would go on with his life. Sometimes at night he'd wonder about him, but he'd always lack the motivation to fight for him.

Dumbledore had single handled destroyed Sirius Black. Signed Harry up for a lifetime of abuse at the hands of the Dursley's without care.

"Good, now the best thing you can do for your godson is keep the Order together, destroy and arrest all Death Eaters so when he comes back to our world...he's safe. It's not just Harry that needs you Sirius, our world does...I do...Remus does." glad his compulsion spells and potions were working, he'd ordered them from Knockturn Alley, not the best place to acquire a potion. One could never be sure they were what they said they were. Then again it was the only place one could buy them, since controlling potions were banned heavily by the Ministry. Not to mention illegal. No doubt he would need to douse Remus and Peter with the same. Neither one had a legal claim over him whatsoever (only Black did), so whether they protested or not didn't matter.

"Yes sir," said Sirius getting up and leaving, a small part of the Animagus was left there too.

Albus watched him go feeling a smidgen of guilt, but that was soon swept aside, the world needed him too much for him to slink away and raise Harry Potter. The boy was nothing, Sirius was however very important. He needed all the people he could get to restore his world to its former glory. It was all for the greater good.

* * *

Severus blinked rapidly, opening his eyes, confused and completely disorientated. Looking around his home, confused...he could see things, things he'd never normally see. Biting his lip, he winced as his lip split open. Worse still, he did not experience the horrible coppery taste he always associated with his own blood. No it tasted good, better than good; it was like the nectar from the gods. Severus knew that could only mean one thing, nobody could accuse him of being stupid. Vampire. Was one of the first things he thought, standing up he conjured a mirror.

He gaped at the image in front of him, his nose was no longer deformed, or overly large, instead it seemed to have deflated slightly, more angular to fit his features. His face was mostly the same; his teeth were no longer crooked, or yellow for that matter. They were white, and his incisors were a little longer and sharper than before. Being a vampire, contrary to popular belief wasn't a miracle worker. He did look better, and in time he'd find out how to use his new powers. He finally realised he was a vampire; he closed his eyes in horror and confusion. He began to disrobe and inspect his body, looking for a bite mark. Just as he thought, as he inspected himself...there was no bite mark. So how the hell had he been turned into a vampire? It made no sense. Unless the mark was gone, during the change. According to all the books the claiming mark always remained there for all to see. Vampires were possessive that way not that much would change in that regard. Severus had always been possessive of those he considered his. He had been like that with Lily even after their friendship had ended.

Just then there was an urgent knock at his door, he winced at the loudness of it, Merlin he wasn't sure if he should answer the bloody door! What if he killed whoever was behind it? It was probably Dumbledore, demanding answers; the old fool hated not knowing everything. Yet it couldn't be, there were two people behind the door and their scents were...odd.

They knocked even harder this time; they were obviously not going anywhere. Scowling nastily he put his clothes back on, before walking towards the door. He realised he was still breathing, so he couldn't be a vampire, he was beginning to get increasingly confused now. What had happened to him? And why now of all times he was too old for magic to change him.

Severus flung the door open, his glare shot of his face, replaced with complete shock and incredulity. Severus couldn't believe his eyes, had he been flung into some sort of Alternative Reality? Because he was beginning to this so! Standing in front of him was and older version of his mother and someone that looked like him a little bit. The Prince's, his grandparents, what the hell were they doing here? Why now of all times?

"May we come in?" asked Rose Prince, staring in awe at her grandson, someone she thought she'd never get to meet. She had tried to approach him once, unfortunately Eileen had cast a spell to stop them, and vampire's in particular approaching her son. Now those spells were null and void, they'd felt him, his pain as he finally went though his inheritance he should have started at the age of seventeen. They had thought it had skipped another generation.

"Please," she begged when it became apparent that Severus was about to slam the door in their faces. Goodness knows what lies Eileen had filled his head with over the years.

"Get in," snapped Severus irritated; perhaps they could shed some light on what had just happened to him. It was no coincidence the second this happened they appeared at his door. That was the only reason he had not slammed it in their faces.

"Thank you," she said extremely relieved, at least he was willing to hear them out. That was a good sign, it meant there was a possibility things might go smoothly.

Once the door was shut and they were in the living room sitting down, Severus just continued to stare at them. He wasn't sure what he should feel, hate? Anger? Disgust? Confusion...well he felt all those deeply.

"Can we know your name?" asked Rose.

Severus raised his eyebrow and replied sardonically, "Severus Snape."

"I'm Rose, this is Glen, we know you might not want to call us by grandmother or grandfather yet..." Rose trailed off, before quietening down.

"I assume you are wondering why we are here?" said Glen Prince, his grandson looked a lot like his mother and himself.

"Indeed." stated Severus simply, ignoring how uncomfortable they were by his sarcasm and unwelcoming reception. He wanted them out of his house so he could start researching what he was.

"Did our daughter tell you why she left?" asked Rose, she missed her daughter ever day, but she had been so bitter, and they had been disappointed.

"You disowned her, for marrying a Muggle." snapped Severus.

"No Severus, she was never disowned, she left on her own accord because she was bitter and angry." sighed Glen sadly, obviously his daughters abandonment was hurting him still after all those years.

"That why you were never around is it?" asked Severus dryly not believing a word of it.

"The reason we were never around is because your mother put a spell on you, stopping us from contacting you. Believe me we tried, but to no avail." said Glen solemnly.

"There is no such spell," replied Severus his lip curling in disgust did they really think he was stupid.

"There is, one to stop dark creatures, vampires from going near someone, usually it's only applied to houses and schools etcetera." said Rose staring at Severus sadly, she had so badly wanted to know him. To help him growing up, unfortunately she hadn't been able to see him, she'd tried talking but he hadn't heard her. To see him now, was an utter miracle. They were confused as to why he had only begun to change now.

"It was null and void yesterday when you began changing," said Glen bluntly.

"You know what's happening to me?" demanded Severus sitting up straighter, glaring at them demanding answers silently.

"You have come to your inheritance, why only now, we do not know. Every Prince in our family line comes to a vampire inheritance when they reach seventeen years old." explained Glen.

Severus heart sank; his mother had run away when she was seventeen... "My mother?" asked Severus, basically only asking for confirmation of what he already suspected.

"Didn't, we can only assume she didn't have enough magic to turn." said Rose.

"Vampires so there are more of you around?" asked Severus arching an eyebrow expressing his curiosity openly, Glen and Rose relaxed slightly; now that Severus believed them it might be a little better now.

"We are not immortal Severus, we aren't turned vampires, and we only receive creature inheritance. We live for thousands years before dying, unless of course we are killed." said Rose quietly.

"We can still be killed, not by the killing curse, as such but by the means the Muggles came up with. Nothing can survive a dagger through the heart, not even vampires, nothing in this world is truly immortal, even Phoenix's die out." explained Glen, he was a no nonsense kind of man, Severus respected that.

"I see," said Severus, so he had been correct, he was a vampire, with a beating heart. Why had he never heard of this before? "Why is it that I have not found out about this before?"

"We keep it hidden, not many people know about the vampire royalty or what we are Severus, and truth be told, the vampire world is in disarray." sighed Rose sadly.

"Vampire world? Why would you care about that?" snorted Severus, surely there couldn't be that many vampires in the world to actually call it a vampire world.

"It is your birthright, to take up the seat of power, there is a reason we are called the Prince line...it's not just a name." said Glen proudly.

"Seat of power?" asked Severus surprised, now what were they talking about.

"It's yours by birthright, you can claim it, when Eileen didn't come to her inheritance and we had to stand down someone else took over the seat. Only those of Prince Blood can claim it back or fight to the death for the seat of ultimate power." said Glen.

"He didn't care for his subjects, when they came to him wanting help he uses them, they need someone Severus...you could lead them to greatness once more, do the Prince line proud. You and your mate when the time comes for you to meet them. You like reading?" Rose asked, seeing the books, "The books in the Prince Library and vault are extremely rare and valuable. You'll learn things the world has long since forgotten, sometimes I couldn't get your grandfather out of there." she finished sending her husband a look of total adoration. She had been Glen's mate; he'd courted her for an entire year, before Rose had given in and allowed him to claim her. They'd had Eileen extremely late in life, and by the time she left, they weren't able to have another. The risk would have just been too great, as they'd said they did not live forever. Hopefully Severus would agree, and they'd see the Prince name restored.

"Why didn't you just have another heir? Or keep the seat of power?" Severus asked sceptically.

"I couldn't have another child, and the older generation always stands down when the heir turns seventeen." said Rose. She might not be a Prince by blood, but she knew all the rules and regulations. It was expected of her as the mate of the 'heir' as it was often referred to.

"Will you at least come with us? Let us show you, and you can decide for yourself?" asked Glen.

"We will also show you how to survive, how to fight, how to protect yourself. If he finds out, that someone can take over his position you might find yourself having to fight." said Rose.

Severus stared at them completely shocked by everything he'd learned; he'd craved power as a youngster. It's why he'd joined Voldemort, he wanted recognition, the fact people wouldn't mess with him was an added bonus. He had learned the hard way; there were always consequences to power. To be fair they had told him up front, but was it something he wanted? Who was he kidding? Ultimate power, true power without killing people was every man's dream. His thoughts trailed to a possible mate, would he find them without knowing more of what and who he was now?

He knew his decision there was no point in delaying really. "Fine, I'll come." he told them, his lips twitching at the sides when their bodies sagged in relief. For vampires they didn't seem to be able to hide a single emotion. Rose was positively smitten, beaming at her grandson as if she'd won the lottery.

"Then let's depart, there's much to do." said Glen standing up.

"Bring your things with you," said Rose, even if he denied his inheritance, Prince Manor belonged to him. He would have no need to live in this small shabby run down house he currently lived in. Not that she would say that to him, she realised not everyone had money. If only Eileen hadn't been so angry and stubborn, they had repeatedly tried to give her money, knowing there was no way she could have any. They had been returned unopened, hurting her parents repeatedly by her denial of them.

The reason Severus had come to his inheritance was because of the block Voldemort had on his magic was finally gone. Severus had become a Death Eater just one day before his seventeenth birthday. As it stood it had blocked his vampire inheritance, with the Dark Lord gone, temporarily or not, the spell had weakened enough to allow him to change into his 'vampire'. This had caused the mark to disappear completely, since he had actually 'died' even if his heart had restarted after the changes his body had undergone.

After all Voldemort wouldn't want followers that were more powerful than himself, hence why he liked getting them before their seventeenth birthday. What they didn't know didn't hurt them.

* * *

There we go I know its edited I just couldn't continue the story as it was sorry guys :) but hopefully you will all still enjoy the story next one will be a time jump - a rather large one ;) but there will be long explanations etc... and you will still get to see Remus and Harry as father/son did you like that? I don't normally do that lol remus is usually liked as an uncle barely or hated and intolerable! :P well there we go! what did you think? R&R PLEASE!


	2. Chapter 2

**My Little Prince **

**Chapter 2 **

**Negotiations And Remembering **

* * *

So much had happened over the past fifteen years, Sirius Black was the best Auror in the division. He'd climbed up the ranks quicker than any Auror before him. Mad Eye Moody had stepped down just two years ago, and Sirius had been promoted to Head Auror of the Division. There was only one thing making Sirius rather sad, Remus had broken up with him the night he'd lost his best friends. He had not understood that Harry was better off away from all this, safe from Death Eaters and the war. What Sirius failed to realize was there hadn't been a Death Eater attack in years. Sirius had imprisoned The Lestrange's, he had gotten Franks' call for aid and between the three of them, and they'd overpowered the Death Eaters. They had been serving life in prison that was until Voldemort had broken them out.

There had been peace for thirteen years before Voldemort had come back, using the Tri-Wizard tournament as means to accomplish it. He had chosen Harry as the person he wanted to use to be resurrected. It hadn't been difficult; he was after all he was just a single underage wizard. He had of course underestimated Harry, which resulted in Harry being able to get away. To say they were shocked, when they'd gotten the pensive memory was putting it lightly. They had assumed Peter Pettigrew as dead, yet he was there clear as day bringing Voldemort back from the dead. He had been an order member; they were unable to believe it.

"Hello Remus," said a pink haired woman, surprising Remus as he turned around, he was currently in Diagon Alley.

"Who are you?" enquired Remus, his amber eyes regarding her suspiciously, keeping his wand very close.

"My name is Tonks, I've been sent by Dumbledore to speak to you," she said, "Is there any way we can speak in private? Please."

She was smiling at him kindly, seemingly happy to see him; Remus just couldn't bring himself to snap at her. He knew what this was about, another lame as attempt at getting him to rejoin the order again. Dumbledore had sent a missive after Voldemort had come back, he'd ignored it. Then the old fool had visited, which he'd told him where to go. He'd even had the nerve to send Sirius to him; he'd broken the man's nose. Now he was sending her, what did he think was going to happen? That he'd break and join for the sake of it? Well they would learn he wasn't going to join. "Fine, we can speak in my home." said Remus, taking a hold of her as he Apparated them there.

He let go of her, as soon as they arrived, "What do you want?" he asked, sitting himself down.

"The Order really needs you Remus, your help could mean the difference between succeeding and loosing." said Tonks, regarding Remus with open appreciation, he was good looking. She knew he was a werewolf, everyone in the Order did. Albus had told her the importance of getting Remus on their side.

"Why should I help a world that fears me? That doesn't let me work because of what happens when the moon rises?" snorted Remus his amber eyes flashing in anger. He had changed, he was no longer the man he had been all those years ago upon joining the order with his best friends. In fact it had been the only reason he'd joined. He'd wanted to keep his pack safe, yet look what happened? James and Lily dead, Sirius a whole different person, broken. Pettigrew had betrayed them, he had dare put a hand on his cub, a teenager he considered his son, and use his blood to bring Voldemort back, when they met again only one would live.

Tonks actually couldn't think of a reason for that, in all seriousness he did have a point. The ministry did label him a 'Dark creature' just because he'd been bitten. It wasn't fair, but life unfortunately wasn't fair. "What about Harry? He needs someone to protect him. He managed to get away from Voldemort, he didn't like that." she could see how attached Harry and Remus were. They were often seen in Diagon Alley together, especially during the summer holidays.

"I can protect him better without the order, it is what killed his parents - Harry would never forgive me even if I contemplated re-joining never mind actually joining." said Remus seriously.

"I see," said Tonks, her shoulders slumping, she wouldn't enjoy going back to Dumbledore and telling him she failed. She had never had to do that before, she always succeeded in her missions. "Is there nothing that could convince you to come back?"

"Nothing," said Remus adamantly.

"Albus can supply you with the Wolfsbane potion, not only that but you, and you alone would be able to convince others like you to stay out of the war. Maybe even supply them with the same potion too." said Tonks in a last ditch attempt.

Remus laughed in bitter amusement that was their big last attempt? "I don't need it." he crossed his arms around his chest, staring at her, too bad she was an order member. He was for the first time since Sirius, sexually attracted to her. He did wonder what she really looked like; he knew she was a Metamorphmagus. Probably what made her so desirable by the Auror's and the Order. He had someone kind enough to brew the potion no strings attached.

"Okay. Thank you for listening at least." said Tonks, she was about to leave when she felt warm lips descend onto hers. Her eyes widened, as she stared at Remus, before she kicked herself into gear and kissed him back just as passionately.

* * *

Tonks woke up groggily wondering just where the hell she was, her eyes widened when she remembered. She jerked her head to the side and saw Remus was sleeping on his side; she bit her lip just seeing him in all his naked glory. He was gorgeous, it was rather curious though. She'd heard rumours that he was gay, and had been dating Sirius Black. She grabbed her wand from the bedside and said the spell to let her know the time. She'd stayed the night! Oh no, Dumbledore would know for sure what they'd been up to. She blindly scrambled to pick up her clothes, or what she could find of them dressing herself as she went.

"You know you'd be better off summoning them," replied an amused sounding Remus.

"Not funny," said Tonks glairing half heartedly. Before she did summon her clothes and put the rest on hastily.

"Would you like breakfast before you go?" asked Remus.

"I don't have time," said Tonks quietly, staring apologetically at the man she'd just slept with. "I really have to go. Bye."

"Bye." said Remus watching her leave, too bad she was an Order member, he doubted very much that she'd be back. Although the look she gave him as she Apparated, gave him hope.

* * *

Albus Dumbledore stood in a beautiful manor, not that he was admiring it. He was waiting for the Vampire Prince to make an appearance. He had finally been granted an audience with him, after a year. Most of the year he'd actually spent trying to figure out who it was and where he was. The Ministry knew of the vampire lord, and had a truce with them. As long as they didn't kill, the Ministry wouldn't harm them. Albus was hoping to get a different sort of truce from them. He needed all the help he could get to win this war. If it hadn't been so important he'd have already left. They had agreed to half past, and fifteen minutes had already passed since.

"Where is he?" asked Albus finally cracking, he was Albus Dumbledore, he never had to wait. He felt very insulted by the vampire's actions.

"Our Lord will be here momentarily." said the vampire who was standing at the side of the room. There was more than one, but Albus Dumbledore didn't know that, they were cloaked in the shadows.

Just then another presence walked into the room, he was cloaked from head to toe. One would have suspected him to have been a Dementor; if not for the fact his feet actually touched the ground. Albus couldn't see his face, but his aura was one of extreme power. One that would have rivalled his own if he had chosen to show it. Something he didn't do, it would destroy his image as genial headmaster if he did.

"My Lord," said the vampire who had just spoken, bowing his head in respect.

"You wished to see me?" asked the voice, it was cold, distant and calculating.

"Indeed I did," said Albus nodding his head smiling as if nothing pleased him more than to have this vampire lord speaking to him. "As you are no doubt aware, there is a war currently ongoing?"

"Indeed." said the vampire lord, "Sit." he demanded as he took his seat, it was bigger than the rest. One could have called it a throne. The only light in the room came from three oil candles floating in mid air, and the two candles lit at each side on the table.

"Thank you," said Albus, taking his own seat sitting straight and importantly, a little pleasantries went a long way. Hopefully he could begin the negotiations of having the vampires on his side. That's if the vampire lord was sensible, but Albus was positive he could get his own way.

"So what is it I can do for you?" asked the Vampire Prince, his hands on the table, his face still obscured by his hood. Nobody knew what he looked like, never mind who he was. It seemed that's the way he liked it, Albus had been lucky enough to find him.

"As you are aware I am Albus Dumbledore," said the Headmaster, sounding confident and self assured the vampire would help him. "I run an organization called the Order of the Phoenix, we charge ourselves with ridding the world of the Dark Lord Voldemort. We do need all the help we can get, if you are willing, we would gladly accept your help."

"Tell me, what would I gain from this…negotiation." said the Vampire Prince sounding deeply amused. Perhaps at the fact that Dumbledore assumed he'd help or because of his nerve to think they'd help without anything in return.

"When the war is over, I shall make sure that you are recognized for your part. Perhaps it would help paint vampires in a much needed better light. What better way than helping our world and receiving the Order of Merlin first class?" Albus said confidently, he would not leave without having their support.

"We have no need for _Order of Merlin _medals, or to be _painted_ in a better _light_." replied the Vampire Prince angrily, his voice becoming mocking at certain points of his sentence. He knew Dumbledore's game, he would not allow the old fool to manipulate him or give the appearance of it either. He would loose respect from his subjects and people who admired him.

"Voldemort won't leave you alone, it is only a matter of time before he too targets you and your people." said Dumbledore.

"We do not have roots here, there is no reason for us to stay should that occur." lied the Vampire Prince outright.

"Surely there is something that could be negotiated between us," said Albus getting desperate now, as always he retained control over his composure. He didn't want the vampire to know just how desperate he was. "Money?" queried Albus. Purebloods were greedy, you could never have enough. No doubt these Vampires were just the same, money could buy you anything.

"Does it look like we need it?" scoffed the Vampire Prince at his attempt. They were really pathetic especially for Albus Dumbledore.

"There has to be something you need or want," said Albus leaning back, looking bored as he steeped his fingers together. Albus had a strange urge to cross his fingers together, in hopes that his statement was correct. He also hoped it was something he was able to get. He had to stop himself from fidgeting as he was stared at, and the silence stretched, he began to think this was all for nothing. If he could have, he would have searched further into it. To find out what they admired above all else, to gain the upper hand. Unfortunately there wasn't much known about them, none of his contacts could tell him.

Severus stared at Albus from under his hood; the old fool didn't know who he was. Apparently he didn't even recognize his voice, then again it had been fourteen years since he'd seen him last. Truth be told, there was something he could get from the old fool. Once acquired Dumbledore wouldn't be able to touch him, he would need to think long and hard about the Vow he'd make him swear. A few people would be furious with him, but he knew he could bring them around to his way of thinking. He enjoyed making the old fool uncomfortable, he was squirming. Oh yes, he couldn't help himself but smirking under his hood. "There is something I'd like to…acquire." said Severus casually.

Albus held his breath, hope blooming in his heart; perhaps there was a way to save his world after all. To bring it back to its former glory once more, with him at the helm. "Which is?" he asked his breath still being held, praying it was something he could get.

"Harry Potter." said Severus.

Albus blinked in disbelief, his eyes wide and his jaw dropping open in surprise. Triumph soared through him; he could get the vampire exactly what he wanted. Black was the boy's godfather still, all Black had to do was sign Potter over to him. If that's what it took to have vampires on his side, and inevitably win the war, then so be it. He certainly didn't care about one boy over the wizarding world. Perhaps the boy surviving had been worthwhile after all. "Very well." said Albus. "I will see that it's arranged. How long?" wrongfully assuming he just wanted Potter for the night or a week.

"Indefinitely." said Severus his voice going cold.

"Very well," said Albus, "Shall we start the proceedings?"

* * *

"Hey Remus," said Harry Flooing over from Zabini Manor, it's where he always went during the summer holiday's, although lately, he'd been spending more time here. As soon as he was old enough, Potter manor would be his home. He couldn't access it until he was seventeen.

"Hey Harry, how are you feeling?" asked Remus in concern. It may have happened over a year ago, but he still worried every single day Harry was at Hogwarts. When he'd read the letter, he had almost passed out. He'd gone straight to Hogwarts; screw what everyone thought he had to see his cub. Thankfully Madam Pomfrey had let him in, and he'd been able to calm himself and his wolf. His cub was alive and relatively unscathed. Ever since then Harry had for most part, bar the full moon been staying with him. He wanted to keep an eye on him, keep him safe. He'd had nightmares about it, not that Remus could blame him really. A fourteen year old confronted with Voldemort, whether he acted like a grown up or not - he really wasn't.

"I'm fine," said Harry exasperated shaking his head in amusement. He was almost the same size as Remus now, well nearly. During his first year he'd been the shortest in his class. Then Remus had ordered potions for him, he'd taken them all summer that year and he'd finally started to grow. It had made Harry appreciate potions more, and their capabilities.

"How are the boys?" asked Remus as he passed Harry a Butterbeer. He had given Harry his first one, he'd loved them. He made sure he always had a stock of them, or to take Harry to Diagon Alley when they could. Although it was a lot less frequent lately, with the war he wasn't taking chances.

"Teddy is staying with us, he's avoiding his parents as much as possible." said Harry looking worried, "He thinks they might make him take the Dark Mark." the summer holiday had just started, he'd gone to Zabini manor last night after getting off the train.

"Make sure he knows the choice is his own." said Remus quietly, he really liked Teddy and Blaise, they were great friends to Harry, had been since day one. Harry had always sung their praises; he on the other hand hated Draco Malfoy. Who sounded ten times worse than his father before him.

"He does," said Harry, "Blaise has a girlfriend though." his nose was screwed up as he announced this.

Remus just laughed in amusement finally relaxing properly now Harry was here. If he had been able, he would have adopted Harry and taken him in properly. He couldn't risk someone exposing him though.

Harry just grinned in turn, his mind turning to his first day night at Hogwarts and the letter he'd received that started it all. He didn't know where he'd be without Remus; he meant so much to him. Learnt a lot from him too, not just about his parents.

* * *

**-() FLASH BACK ()-**

Harry Potter's week had been very odd to say the least, letters kept pouring in from god only knows where. His Aunt and Uncle had been terrified, so worried they'd actually given him Dudley's second bedroom. As the mysterious letters kept coming, his Uncle had quite literally gone mad. First he'd drove to a hotel, staying there only to find the hotel telling them there was a huge bag full of letters for Harry Potter. So without more ado, red in the face anger building Vernon had drove away. He had thought to be safe in the middle of the sea in a little hut. Which is where they were now, and his uncle…well he had truly lost the plot now.

"I'VE HAD IT!" roared Vernon furiously, "LET THE BRAT GO! I DON'T WANT TO SEE ANOTHER BLASTING LETTER!" his eyes were bulging wildly.

"But Vernon," protested Petunia, but it was only half heartedly.

"NO MORE PETUNIA I WANT NO MORE OF THIS FREAKISHNESS! THEY WILL LEAVE US ALONE WHEN HE ANSWERS!" shouted Vernon, he couldn't stand it anymore, those owls were going to drive him insane. He hated the utter freakiness of it; he knew he couldn't outrun the magical world, so he did the only thing he could…let Potter attend.

"Daddy," cried Dudley, somewhere in his spoiled selfish mind he was realizing Harry was getting his way, probably for the first time in his life.

"Potter!" shouted Vernon ignoring his son, knowing his wife would see to him.

"Yes sir?" asked Harry Potter, eleven years old as of two minutes ago, he was staring at the floor cringing hating his uncles attention being on him when he was so angry. Normally it wasn't a good thing for Harry Potter, but his uncle seemed too angry to strike out never mind talk coherently.

"Open the blasted letter!" sneered Vernon, his hands itching to hit the boy, but he had to refrain after all he was about to go to that freakish school of his.

Harry stared dumbstruck, after all the fighting and running he was finally getting to read it? Perhaps his uncle really had gone insane. With shaky fingers he opened the letter, and everything in the world began to make sense. Part of him thought it was a joke, but he realized, it had to be true and that they had known - otherwise why try and keep Harry from knowing? He was a wizard, a real honest to god wizard.

* * *

**FLASH BACK CONTINUES**

Harry accidentally had actually found the entrance or rather gate way to platform nine and three quarters. He was quite thankful really, because he'd gotten strange looks from the men working there he'd asked earlier. They had simply thought he was joking with them; he'd actually fallen through the portal. He had gotten his ticket, with an owl but that was it. He hadn't been able to get his Hogwarts things since the Dursley's hadn't given him money. He was actually worried he'd just be sent back, if that happened Harry didn't know what he'd do. He'd gotten his first taste of freedom and he didn't want it to end. Vernon didn't seem to want him to return there, he had demanded that he stay in the 'freakish' place.

He'd sat on the train, in his baggy clothes and no trunk just a small backpack with what clothes he owned and most importantly no uniform feeling very lonely. The people seemed to take one look at him in sniff in disgust before closing the compartment door once more. Harry had hoped to make a friend but it seemed as if it wasn't meant to happen. It was going to be just like normal school, at least there wasn't a Dudley here who could beat them up, and so he had a small chance. He spent the entire train journey by himself, unable to even buy one sweet from the cart. He had no money; he hoped that the school could give him some books. They'd be second hand he was sure but they would be his to use. It's what his old primary school had done. He would just have to ask a teacher as soon as possible.

When they got off the train Harry realized he stood out like a sore thumb. Every single one of them was in school uniform with cloaks and all. He? Why he was still in his cousins clothes, blending in wasn't an easy task at all. He sat in a boat with two big eleven years old and a red headed one. He noticed the red head himself stood out, he seemed to be wearing old clothes, hand me downs like himself. All thought of friendship with the boy sailed out the boat when he grimaced at him. Really like he had the nerve to grimace at him when he was dressed in second hand clothes too?

"Yeh'll get yer firs' sight o' Hogwarts in a sec," boomed Hagrid, calling over his shoulders, "Jus' round this bend here."

Harry gaped in awe; he'd never seen a more magnificent sight in his entire life. He really hoped he didn't get sent home, he could get used to living here. The others all had similar reactions, all ooohing at the beautiful sight before them. Even wizards and witches who'd been in the Wizarding world their entire life.

"Head's down!" yelled Hagrid as they neared the cliff and they did, as a curtain of ivy which hid the wide opening in the cliff face. The boat took them down a long dark tunnel, which seemed to be taking them right underneath the castle. They then reached an underground harbour, climbing onto rocks and pebbles.

Harry was still looking around inspecting his new surroundings when something was uttered about a toad and someone's cry of relief. They walked up what seemed endless flights of stairs, until they came face to face with a gigantic oak front door.

"Everyone here?" said Hagrid looking around before he knocked three times on the door. Harry held his tongue, asking if everyone was there was pretty stupid really. After all if they weren't, they could hardly tell him now could they? His thoughts were interrupted by the door opening. A tall, black-haired witch in emerald-green robes stood there. She was very stern looking and reminded Harry greatly of his Aunt Petunia. At least she didn't have a scowl on her face, Harry thought uncharitably.

"The firs'-years, Professor McGonagall," said Hagrid. Talking about stating the obvious, she was bound to know they were first years. He didn't see any other students, which meant they somehow get to Hogwarts another way.

"Thank you, Hagrid. I will take them from here." she pulled the doors open wide as she spoke allowing everyone to pile into the entrance hall. The first thing Harry registered was all the marble, everything and everywhere. The torches were odd, not ones Harry had ever seen. He was finally warming up; he'd been so cold earlier with just a t-shirt and trousers on this dark cold night. He followed the crowd across the flagged stone floor. They were then put into a small empty chamber like room.

"Welcome to Hogwarts," said Professor McGonagall. "The start of term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The sorting is very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be like your family. You will have classes with them, sleep with them and spend free time in your common room."

Harry thought about her words, she made it seem like they couldn't have friends outside this 'house' whatever that meant. That was just stupidness wasn't it? Why would a house dictate who you became friends with? It was as if the teachers wanted it that way.

"The four houses are called Gryffindor, Huffelpuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history and each produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your house points, while any rule-breaking will lose house points. At the end of the year the house with the most points is awarded the House Cup, a great honour. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours." said McGonagall.

"Who gets the cup?" asked Harry bluntly.

"It resides in the Head of house' office," replied McGonagall crisply trying to figure out which first year had spoken but was unable to do so.

Harry realized it was no honour really, what good did it do them really to win? For the cup to sit in the Head of houses office? They were the one doing all the work; they should at least give each of them a trophy of some sort. Judging by the castle it couldn't be hard to hand out small ones.

"The sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you smarten yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting." said McGonagall her eyes lingering most prominently on Harry, and then moving to a few others.

"I shall return when we are ready for you," she said, "Please, wait quietly." with that she turned and left them in the small chamber room.

Harry's mind whirled, he was really doing this, his stomach twisted nervously, whatever they were doing - he was going to have to do dressed like this, in front of the entire school. Unfortunately it was nothing new to Harry, all his clothes had been second hand. He jumped out of his skin when people began screaming, only to blanch himself. Ghosts this magical school had ghosts? The idea warmed on him immediately, anything that wasn't normal Harry loved. Mostly because he knew it would piss the Dursley's off.

"Move along now," said McGonagall sharply, "The Sorting Ceremony is about to start."

Harry idly wondered why she'd spoken like that; it wasn't as if they'd not been listening to her. Well he knew to stay out of her way if that's how she was on a normal day; he dreaded to think what she'd be like when disturbed by students.

"Now form a line, and follow me." she said in that same sharp tone.

As they walked Harry heard a girl talking "It's bewitched to look like the sky outside, I read about it in Hogwarts: a history." she sounded so smug about what she knew. Harry turned his attention back, finding himself staring at a hat, what did they have to do? Pull a rabbit out of it he thought wryly. Yet no, the hat opened its mouth and began singing. Harry had never seen a more absurd sight in all his life. Harry thought about what the hat said, each house seemed to have good traits…but what was he going to end up in? Perhaps Ravenclaw or Slytherin they suited him best. Harry winced as the Great Hall burst into applause when the hat finished its song.

"When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted," said McGonagall, "Abbott Hannah!"

"HUFFELPUFF!"

Harry tuned everyone out, he couldn't care less where they went, he just wanted to know if he would be sorted. He hoped so, he didn't want to be sent back home at all. He would have to run away if he did, Vernon didn't want him back. He'd made that clear, and if he did end up back Vernon would kill him. He'd threatened him, actually he'd threatened to do worse but that wasn't the point.

Then finally it got down to the P's and Harry began paying attention waiting eagerly for his turn. Praying he wasn't going to be sent back home on the train tonight.

"POTTER, HARRY!" yelled McGonagall.

Everyone gasped when he went forward; he didn't have his school uniform on. He had disobeyed the rules! None of them wanted him in their house! They'd loose points before term even begun. Harry without looking at anyone sat on the stool, which after a few seconds hesitation was placed over his eyes.

"Hmm," said a voice in his head, "Difficult. Very difficult. Plenty of courage I see. Not a bad mind either. There's talent, oh my goodness, yes - and a nice thirst to prove yourself, now that's interesting…so where shall I put you?"

Harry said to the hat "Where I'll fit in, make friends…" there was a hint of loneliness in his voice even as he spoke to the sorting hat.

"Well you will be great, it's all here in your head no doubt about it, well I know…better be "SLYTHERIN!" cried the hat. Harry took off the hat, not wanting to make a spectacle of himself as Neville Longbottom had done by running towards his table with the hat still jammed on his head. As he sat down he noticed that a brightly dressed man had a smirk on his face, trying and failing to hide it behind his goblet. Once the sorting had finished the man got up from his seat, spreading his arms wide as thought nothing pleased him more than to see everyone there.

"Welcome, welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! Before we begin our feast, I would like to say a few words. And here they are: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak! Thank you!" he said before retaking his seat. Harry stared at him as if he'd lost his mind.

Then the feast came, it was magnificent in all its glory, Harry had never seen such food before in his life. He took small amounts of various things, knowing he wouldn't be able to eat a lot. He never had been able to unfortunately, the Dursley's loved starving him. He heard all the students talking, mostly about some club and their Head of house, Professor Slughorn. Harry wondered who that was; because he had to speak to him he didn't have the required essentials to attend Hogwarts with.

Eventually everyone other than those around him in Slytherin began singing the school song. After that the prefect took them to their dorms. Their dorm was under the school in a dungeon, everything silver and dark green and had snakes etched, carved or stitched into it. He told them were they would be sleeping and before long Harry who was too tired to talk decided to leave everything until tomorrow. He found his room; it was the only bed without a trunk at the bottom making him feel even more depressed.

"Where's your trunk? Has it got lost?" asked a black haired boy curiously.

"I don't have one," Harry told him.

"But you need it don't you have your Hogwarts stuff?" he asked again seemingly shocked. "I'm Blaise Zabini by the way." he said in way of introducing himself.

"Harry, Harry Potter," said Harry he had only found out his first name when he attended primary school, before that all he'd been called was Potter and Freak. He had stupidly thought Potter was his first name; it had been all he knew. "I don't have my Hogwarts stuff, I lived with my relatives, and they are normal and didn't want me coming here so they refused to pay for anything." he admitted sadly.

"That's alright then, good thing you are your own money!" explained Blaise shocked by the fact a Potter had been living with Muggles all his life.

"I do?" cried Harry in shock.

"Sure, your dad was an Auror, the money hasn't been touched in ten years there's bound to be lots." said Blaise.

"An Auror?" gaped Harry shocked, his mind whirling but he'd been told his father was a drunk…a penniless drunk.

"They catch bad wizards," said Blaise. "Don't you know anything about them?"

"No," said Harry shaking his head sadly.

"Your parents were the last Witch and Wizard killed by You-Know-Who before someone defeated him." said Theodore Nott joining the conservation.

Harry just stared, they hadn't died in a car crash at all, they had been murdered he wasn't sure how to feel about that at all. Just then a letter appeared on his bedside table, which had a huge jug of water and four glasses next to it. Theodore grabbed it reading the name on the front before passing it to Harry. Harry looked at it blankly. Who the hell could be writing to him? He didn't know anyone.

"Here," said Blaise handing over a set of brand new blue pyjamas. "You can use these until you get to Gringotts."

"Gringotts?" echoed Harry feeling extremely disgruntled he needed to read everything he could get his hands on. He hated not knowing things and everything was very alien to him right now. Yet a part of him warmed, nobody had ever done something like this for him before. Maybe he had found his friends after all; a small grin appeared on his face despite his confusion.

"Wizarding bank," said Theodore in explanation.

"Ah, do any of you know where to find the head of Slytherin?" he asked.

"He will be down to see you first thing in the morning," said Flint entering the dorm room. "Remember to get some sleep, the rules are posted above the fireplace, read them and do Slytherin proud." he was taking his duties as Head boy extremely serious.

"Yes sir," said the three first years solemnly.

Harry got dressed in the borrowed pyjamas and settled into bed, when three more boys joined the room. They introduced themselves, Draco Malfoy, Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle. It wasn't long before all first years were sleeping exhausted by the day's events.

Harry stayed up an extra five minutes, staring at the letter, cast in the moonlight he could see it was from someone called Remus Lupin. Unfortunately it was too dark to properly read the missive. So he would have to wait until tomorrow, distrustful of the others he placed the letter under his pillow protecting it.

Harry would get his answers soon. The next morning in fact.

* * *

**FLASHBACK CONTINUES - HOGWARTS**

Harry woke up at six o'clock in the morning, everyone was still asleep. He was so used to getting up at this time that it was ingrained into him. Vernon left for work at seven; he was forced up at six to make breakfast, clear up and serve the Dursley's. The pyjamas were so comfortable on, if he had enough money to see him through he wanted to go to a shop and buy some. Since the Dursley's didn't want him back he didn't have to worry about them finding out about his gold. He wanted to leave and find the library but he knew he could never find it. This place was a castle, a real honest to god castle, it would be a maze. He did intend on finding out where it was though, he wanted to know everything about this world. He would need a map; hopefully the teachers would be able to give him one. Harry got up grabbing his letter from under his pillow, shivering at the cold dungeon floor before sneaking towards the Common Room. He noticed the fire blazing and immediately went over to it, pushing one of the chairs towards it. He had been very curious about this letter; Harry was surprised he'd been able to sleep! Although it had been a very tiring day.

With trembling fingers he opened the letter again, who was this Remus Lupin? And why had he written to him? Nobody else in his life had cared about him the slightest. Taking a deep breath he began reading the carefully written missive.

_Harry, _

_I do sincerely hope you get this letter and you are well, the previous letters I have sent have always returned unopened. I am getting a little ahead of myself, I apologize, it__'__s just that I have been looking forward to this day for a very long time. I am Remus Lupin; I was a friend of your mother and father. I came to love you as if you were my own blood, a nephew. You used to call me Uncle Moony, you can blame your father for that, your mother tried to get you to call me Remy but you weren__'__t having any of it. _

Harry laughed sadly at the letter, he knew nothing of his parents to hear about them spoken so casually in a letter hurt him in ways he found hard to understand. Yet he wanted to know more, he had only learned the truth yesterday. His parents hadn't been drunks at all, but a Witch and Wizard that had been murdered by this 'You-Know-Who but Harry had no idea who that was.

_I have been looking for you since you were placed with your remaining family. Unfortunately I was unable to find them or you, during my searches over the years. It was almost as you all had faded from the face of the planet. You see, when I found out what happened I went straight to Sirius Black, your fathers best friend and =====_

Harry wondered briefly what was written under there, it was all blacked out. He obviously hadn't been able to decide what to put. He couldn't deny he was curious now, so he continued reading the contents of the letter. As he did so he wondered what this man looked like and how he hadn't been able to find him. He knew that Dursley was a very popular name, especially in England. Obviously you couldn't find people with magic and he'd been doing it the normal way.

_Sirius Black had been your father__'__s best friend, and was named your godfather. _

Harry stopped reading, stunned, if he had a godfather why the hell had he been left with the Dursley's? He might only be eleven but he knew his godfather should have been the one to get him. Which made him wonder how the hell he'd been given to the Dursley's.

_Unfortunately when your parents died Sirius had no intentions of taking you in. I am sorry to have to tell you this but id rather you find out from me. Sirius and I split up shortly afterwards, not able to deal with the fall out of him abandoning you. I went straight to the Headmaster Albus Dumbledore for help only to be denied. Do not trust him no matter how kind he is - he is a manipulative old ======= fool. _

So this man and his godfather had been a couple? He'd never met anyone like that before. The Dursley's were extremely nasty about them, calling them all manner of names. Just because they weren't what the Dursley's qualified as normal. Thankfully Harry hadn't been brought up as one of the family, or he might not have liked it at all. Again there was a line through it, Harry was getting really curious about the blacked out dots. The Headmaster had been the one he'd seen smirking behind his goblet. He didn't find it hard to believe Remus Lupin. He was extremely angry that Dumbledore had kept this man away. What right did he have to decide who visited Harry?! He had to stop himself getting up and throttling the old fool. Unfortunately that would only get him expelled, and he did not want expelled.

_I do not know what you__'__ve been told regarding your parents, so I will let you know. They were a part of the Order of the Phoenix, a secret organization charging themselves with one task, to bring about the downfall of a Dark evil wizard called Voldemort, but you might know him better as You know who or he who must not be named. If you hear anyone calling him the Dark Lord I suggest you run. The only people to call him the Dark Lord are sympathisers to his cause and Death Eaters, the men directly involved with Voldemort__'__s plans and executing them. It was dangerous joining the Order, there was no doubt about that. Many disappeared, only a few of their bodies were ever found. Your parents were targeted for being part of that order; no one is quite sure what actually happened that Halloween night. What is known though is James died trying to save you and your mother. Unfortunately James was defeated, he went after your mother and she too fell to the dark wizard. This is where it gets tricky, just as he was going to turn his wand on you, someone intervened. Nobody knows who it was, but Voldemort was defeated. _

Harry felt tears blurring his vision, for so long he'd thought them drunks. Yet it couldn't be further from the truth, they'd died to save him. This order had taken their life, he would forever blame that. If they'd just stayed out of it they would have been alive. He would have grown up with loving parents. Yet he couldn't find it in his heart to hate them for that. He wondered who had defeated Voldemort, and also why they kept it a secret? He would have had power beyond his imagining for defeating him, the ability to change and shape the world. He shook his thoughts off, before reading the last paragraph written.

_If you want to know more, and don__'__t hold the fact I couldn__'__t find you, please get in touch anytime. Any owl you use will find me, they have owls at Hogwarts just ask any teacher to show you the way. I look forward to one day hopefully getting to meet you Harry. Take care of yourself and study hard, do your parents proud. _

_Remus J Lupin _

"Hey Harry, what are you doing up so early?" asked Blaise coming into the common room fully dressed; evidently he had been looking for Harry, if the relief on his young face was anything to go by.

"Just reading my letter," said Harry hastily wiping his eyes as he stood up, not quite meeting Blaise' eyes.

"Come on, you can't be seen outside the common room dressed the way you were yesterday. Slytherin's always look after their own, you can borrow a set of mine, we have breakfast then we can go to Professor Slughorn. We aren't allowed to Diagon Alley, so the teacher will have to take you." said Blaise as he walked back up the stairs and entered their common room again. Normally there was only five beds to a dorm, but with six students it wasn't fair to one of them to be alone so they'd squashed another bed in.

"Oh, I guess Diagon Alley is the shopping place?" asked Harry as he was handed clothes, the cloak even had a Slytherin emblem sewn on already.

"Of course it is," sneered the blonde, Draco? He was sure he'd said his name was, adding his last name twice as if it was important. Harry made a mental note to ask the others if he was. Not that Harry really cared; he just wanted to know if he had to watch his back or not.

"Don't listen to him, come on ill show you the showers," said Blaise rolling his eyes at Draco, the idiot could go to far sometimes. Harry was a Potter, as well as a Slytherin and he deserved respect. Evidently Draco and Harry weren't going to get on; it was a good thing Blaise couldn't stand the blonde then.

"Is his family important?" asked Harry once he slipped into the shower stall, Blaise sat down and turned away to his friend privacy.

"Well, depends on who you ask, his father was a Death Eater, you know who's follower. When he was accused he got off claiming he was under the Imperious curse, and then started to climb the political ladder. They are also rich which means they have people in their pocket too. Nothing to worry about here since the Malfoy's don't have anything to do with Hogwarts. You'll find he will go on about his father a lot though." explained Blaise.

"Is Diagon Alley the only shopping place?" asked Harry scrubbing all the dirt and grime from his body. He'd never had a warm shower before; it was nice he liked it. He only wished he had some stuff to wash his hair with properly, it was very greasy.

"It's the only decent place, we also have Hogsmeade but that doesn't have many shops." said Blaise.

"Oh right," said Harry, grabbing the towel he dried himself off before grabbing the new clothes and putting them on. He noticed he warmed up almost immediately; they were so soft like the pyjamas and not threadbare and itchy and uncomfortable like his clothes. He grinned in happiness when he realized he could finally get rid of them. He slipped his letter into the borrowed cloak, making a mental note to remember and take it out when he gave them back.

"I'm hungry come on then, lets try and find our way back to the Great Hall," said Blaise, "The Professor will be there, so we can speak to him about getting you some stuff." he found it hard to believe a Potter knew nothing of the Wizarding world. It wasn't often Wizarding children were left with Muggles, it just shouldn't be done. From what he'd been told the Muggles hadn't wanted Harry to come. It was beyond cruelty to him, to be denied a Hogwarts education.

Opening the portrait they began making their way along with the other Slytherin's, following the older years towards the Great Hall. "So how did you get here if he didn't want you coming?" wondering if Harry had run away.

"My Uncle took me to the train station, he didn't want to pay for my stuff but couldn't wait to get rid of me." said Harry shrugging indifferently, grinning inwardly just remembering his Uncle loosing it when the owls continued coming. "Took me an hour to find the entrance though, that was by accident, I leaned against the pillar and fell through it." he flushed red when he admitted this.

"Good job you did, otherwise that's it, the teachers don't go running after students its up to us to get here." said Blaise.

"They sent me the damn ticket with no explanation!" grouched Harry as they entered the Great Hall once more. Harry looked around in amazement, stopping himself snarling at Dumbledore. How dare he? He wanted to fling his juice in his face! And remove that twinkle from his eye.

"Wait a teacher didn't come? And you were living with Muggles?" asked Blaise frowning in confusion.

"No, they didn't." said Harry, sliding into his seat gleeful at the amount of food! He finally felt hungry himself and both boys dug in eager for the day ahead. Harry desperately wanted to find the library and read all he could about magic and the things he might be able to do. He couldn't wait to get his wand, and practise! Hopefully he wouldn't accidentally turn his teacher's hair blue again. "Which ones our Head of House?" Harry asked curiously.

"See the plump guy next to the pale vampire? That's professor Slughorn." said Blaise.

"You mean a real vampire?" asked Harry excitedly, staring at the man curiously.

"Of course, we have loads of vampires, werewolf's…everything you'll learn about them in defence." said Blaise speaking with his mouth full of toast.

"Don't they need to drink…blood?" asked Harry remembering what he'd read in the normal world.

"Yes, he probably drinks it from the blood bank," shrugged Blaise, "They get treated horribly; they aren't allowed jobs or children. The Ministry is all screwed up, and terribly unfair." apparently Blaise had a strong aversion to how 'Dark creatures' were treated.

"If they get blood from a blood bank why are they treated that way? And he has a job." said Harry drinking his pumpkin juice.

"Probably the only vampire with a teaching job, normally they work down in Knockturn Alley, that's right next Diagon Alley," explained Blaise for Harry's benefit.

Harry thought on everything Blaise said, he guessed it was like how criminals were treated once they got out after doing their time in prison. The only problem with that was these people hadn't done anything wrong. It was deeply unfair; unfortunately there was nothing he could do about it.

"Professor Harry needs to go to Diagon Alley to get his school supplies!" said Blaise as Professor Slughorn gave out their timetables for the upcoming year. Behind the timetable was a map of the school much to Harry's excitement.

"Why, Mr. Potter did you not go and get it during the summer?" asked Slughorn frowning at his new student, he was nevertheless proud of the students for following the rules, Slytherin's protected each other. One of them had to have given Harry something to wear, he was proud of his snakes. He wondered if Harry would have Lily's talent at brewing or if he'd be more like his father - geared instead towards Transfiguration and pranking. There was no doubt that Draco Malfoy was exactly like his father and grandfather before him. With an inflated ego and under the illusion their fathers were better, smarter and more important than everyone else. It was going to be a long seven years putting up with Malfoy without adding another prankster Potter added to the list.

"My Uncle didn't want to pay for me to come to this school sir," Harry told his teacher the truth, squinting to see him properly, but as always he didn't quite manage it.

Slughorn observed the eleven year old, properly looked at him, he was skinny far too skinny even the clothes he had on were nearly drowning him. Judging by the squinting of his eyes he needed them tested too. He decided to dig more into Harry's life see what he could find out. "Very well, I shall take you to Diagon Alley in twenty minutes, be ready to go and at the Entrance hall, Blaise I trust you will show him the way?" asked Slughorn knowing both of them were getting on rather well. The child needed to read his books this weekend; otherwise he would have left it to Sunday afternoon when he had more free time. The beginning of the year was always chaotic especially with students getting lost, or some feeling homesick. Thankfully Marcus Flint would help; he'd been a very good Prefect and no doubt would make an outstanding Head boy. He'd had to fight like hell with Albus to get him it.

"Yes sir," said both boys before they fled the Great Hall to Merlin knows where.

Observing them curiously he went back to his task, then to his seat and gratefully sat down once the timetables were given out.

"Trouble already?" asked Professor Langdon wryly, he taught Defence against the Dark Arts, and since he was already dead the curse did not affect him. It's why Dumbledore had been so eager to have him come on board. If he died then it was all the same after all he was just a vampire. Unbeknown to Dumbledore, Langdon was more than just a vampire; he served under the Severus Snape-Prince. Who had been organizing the vampires, for years now. He had well and truly proven himself to each and every vampire. He had fought many vampires who wanted or had claimed the seat of power. Despite being a mere fledging his magic was powerful and he knew a lot, making him a formidable opponent. He had yet to loose a fight, and no one dared to challenge him. The name had been dragged through the mud when Eileen Prince didn't come into her own as a vampire. Yet Severus Snape had restored it, and now there was a plan again, a purpose. He had been sent to spy on Dumbledore. His Occlumency was better than anyone else's, so it was an obvious choice for him to be chosen. The others were all given task to do. He missed his brethren, and he'd only been away one night.

"I'm afraid it's only starting," sighed Slughorn shaking his head in amusement. He got on well with the defence teacher; he unlike the other teachers didn't care if Langdon was a vampire. Then again Slughorn has always been an odd character, never letting anything stand in a way of what he wanted to do.

* * *

**FLASHBACK CONTINUES - HARRY/BLAISE - HOGWARTS**

"Who did you write to?" asked Blaise as they ran for the Entrance Hall hoping they'd not been late. He'd allowed Harry to borrow his owl since the school ones were dead slow. His female owl, Ari, had just returned from delivering a letter to and from his mother.

"Remember the letter last night? Well it was from a friend of my fathers, Remus Lupin I want to meet him." said Harry simply.

"Wait up!" yelled Theodore, "I've been trying to catch up with you to for ages! Don't leave me with Malfoy I beg you." He finished theatrically.

Harry snickered; he found it hard to believe just yesterday he'd been worried about getting sent home or having no friends. The hat had been right; here he was meeting his true friends. "What did he do?" asked Harry, he glanced over at the Gryffindor table and noticed a chubby boy sitting by himself. The boy that left the hat on his head, Neville he looked very lonely. Turning back to his friends he smiled glad he wasn't like that boy.

"Went on about his father the entire time!" sighed Theodore exasperated. His father was going to be shocked he was being taught by a blood vampire, and how his father didn't let him bring his broomstick to school. He wasn't sure what else he'd tuned the boy out although Crabbe and Goyle had grunted every sentence he spoke.

"Told you," said Blaise smugly.

"There he is!" said Harry, pointing towards the teacher quickly making his way from the Dungeons.

"I'll see you later, I'll be in the common room reading," said Blaise, as Harry would come to find Blaise was a quiet eleven year old, who preferred blending into the background. Pretty much how Harry was, it looked as though they would make good friends.

"Alright, bye." said Harry just as Slughorn came within hearing distance.

"Come Mr. Potter, we have much to do and little time to accomplish it." said Slughorn; he was smiling at the eleven year old, almost comfortingly.

"Thank you Professor," said Harry as both student and teacher left the school grounds.

* * *

**FLASHBACK CONTINUES - FIRST MEET - DIAGON ALLEY**

"Hello Mr. Lupin!" said Harry grinning at Remus as if he'd never been happier to meet anyone in his life.

"Hello Harry, its nice to finally see you again after all these years, please call me Remus." said Remus putting his hand out and shaking Harry's hand, it felt extremely odd doing this with someone he considered his cub. Unfortunately he couldn't hug him, after all Harry didn't know him that well yet. He certainly didn't want to scare Harry away.

"Can I go with Remus to get my school things professor?" asked Harry politely.

Slughorn looked between them both realizing the little one had set it up. Perhaps he was truly meant for Slytherin after all, which meant if he did prank anyone he wouldn't be obvious about it. He wasn't sure if that should comfort him or not.

"I can have him in the Leaky Cauldron for you at one o'clock? He can have lunch here first? Perhaps take him to get an ice cream?" asked Remus for once in his life taking charge. He didn't want the teacher to say no, so he did the only thing that might prevent it. He didn't own much but he had enough to treat Harry to his first magical ice cream.

"Very well, one o'clock no later," said Professor Slughorn before he disappeared with a crack.

"Do you have your list Harry?" asked Remus his amber eyes were twinkling brightly, a small friendly smile on his face. He was so excited; he'd finally got to see his 'nephew' again after all this time.

"Yeah I do," said Harry bringing it out, "My uncle refused to pay for anything for me to come to this school…he didn't want me going."

Remus' eyes darkened upon hearing that, the reason he'd looked for Harry so much was because he knew Lily's sister didn't like magic. Lily had always made that abundantly clear and she'd always said that Harry would never see them. He could only imagine Lily's reaction to knowing Harry had actually lived there for ten years. He didn't understand why their wills had never been executed. He was pretty sure they had one; anyone with money had wills especially during a bloody war. Unfortunately he would never be able to have custody of Harry, he was a werewolf.

"Yes, I'll bet he didn't." said Remus his smile missing, "Come on then first stop Gringotts, the Wizarding bank it's where they keep their money here." he told Harry aware that he might not know anything about the Wizarding world. So he pointed out each and every shop on the way there. 'You will get your cauldrons in here' and 'That's where you get your uniform' 'That's where you get your ingredients' 'that's where you get your wand' it continued until they got all the way to the marble building.

"Wow," gaped Harry looking up in awe the building was huge, much bigger than the buildings that surrounded it.

Remus grinned as he continued on, oh yes; things were finally looking for the werewolf.

"It's run by the Goblins, nasty creatures if you try and steal anything. They are very sneaky, so always watch what you do or say around them." said Remus, "Do you have your key?"

"My key?" asked Harry his green eyes wide as he stared at Remus unsurely, once again squinting.

"I'll take that as a no, it's no problem Harry," said Remus actually unsure if it was! Where exactly was Harry's key and why hadn't he received any statements he was the last heir of the Potter line!

"We wish to speak to someone regarding the Potter vaults immediately." said Remus being without his friends seemed to have done him the world of good. James and Lily died, Peter disappears presumed dead…Sirius going on every mission he could as if he had something to prove leaving his godson alone, and inevitably causing them to split up.

What could only be described as relief showed on the goblins face, before it became impassive and barked in its own language. Another teller stepped up, and then Remus and Harry were escorted into a room where another goblin was waiting.

"Welcome to Gringotts Mr. Potter, we have been waiting for this day for a long time." said Griptook. He had an uncanny resemblance to the Goblin Griphook who also worked there.

Harry just stared not sure what to do or say, he'd never interacted with any adult or child much in his life. He was used to being told what to do, so he looked at Remus helplessly lost.

"Why is that?" asked Remus taking a seat, and taking charge, he was unable to deny those pleading green eyes.

"Just hours after Mrs and Mr. Potter died it was decreed by the Ministry due to extenuating circumstances that the will not be read until Mr. Potter here wills it. The Potter vaults are in disarray." said Griptook.

"I see just how are they in disarray?" asked Remus confused.

"For the past eleven years money has continued to go out but no money has been able to be made. All investments were stopped." said Griptook.

Remus looked aghast, "What money has been taken out?" asked Remus.

"They were set up by James Potter during the war," said Griptook grabbing files and placing them in front of him.

Remus felt his heart sink, "Where exactly is the money going and how much?" he finally asked.

"One hundred galleons to St. Mungo's, two hundred to the Hogwarts scholarship fund to help children affected because of the war. Two and half thousand to the Order whatever that is." said Griptook.

"Scholarship fund?" gaped Remus, what the hell was James doing putting towards the scholarship fund? Most people just left some in their will they didn't give permission for each and every month! It was utter madness, and it had been going on for ten years. What the hell had convinced James to do that? He had not realized his friend was such an idiot.

"Yes," said Griptook.

"How much does Harry have left?" asked Remus he honestly dreaded the answer, he soothed himself with the fact at least Harry had houses. Houses spread all over the continent and if need be he could sell one of them.

"Here is a list of everything he owns," said Griptook handing over the paper.

Remus grabbed it and exhaled in disbelief, "Is there any way to get the money back? I mean from the Order since that was disbanded after James and Lily died. I should know I was a member."

"No sir there isn't," said Griptook.

"Is the money all gone?" asked Harry, he was very scared of the answer.

"No Harry it's not," said Remus, but what he failed to tell him was it wouldn't last him five to ten years out of Hogwarts. He knew he would have to tell the child, Dumbledore had all but doomed him.

"Oh," said Harry relieved.

"But you have to watch what you are doing with it," cautioned Remus, "The Order was run by Dumbledore, but I doubt very much he will give it back. He has to know where the money was coming from, and yet he continued to accept it rather than send it back."

Harry bit back the retort on his lips, he had only been here one day yet he already hated the man with a vengeance.

"Stop them all immediately, start small investments that won't harm what he's got left, some that has a small guarantee for success. If they prove fruitful then make them bigger, he needs money." said Remus, if it came to it he would get Harry to sell one of his homes too keep himself going. The price of homes had really shot up recently.

"We will do it immediately," said Griptook looking relieved.

"What about the will? Wont that make me have less money?" asked Harry quietly.

"May we see a copy of Lily and James will?" asked Remus. The paper was passed over and Remus' heart clenched, it was Lily's writing. He looked it over, so he was supposed to have gone to Sirius and him. They'd found a loophole in the law, there was nothing about him being a part time guardian. Of course Lily found something; there was nobody cleverer than her. Unfortunately he was single now, and there was no hope of him getting custody. They'd left a substantial amount for him, and Peter but he was gone so were Alice and Frank really. So he would be the only one benefiting from it, he handed it over to Harry to let him decide. He wasn't going to decide because well…it would be him benefiting after all. "Peter, Alice and Frank are all gone, only I would be getting anything but seeing all you have left I'd prefer it if you didn't. he found it hard getting a job yes, found it hard getting by yes, but he wasn't about to take money from an eleven year old boy who only had enough money to see him until he was twenty to twenty five years old. It was a good thing his Hogwarts tuition had already been paid.

"He also has his single vault for school purposes, books, sweets, uniform etc…" said Griptook finding yet another piece of paper.

"Brilliant that will last him his seven years, we need the key for that one," said Remus immediately.

Nodding Griptook immediately handed Harry his new key. "This lets you pay for everything in a shop, without having to come to Gringotts every month. Now this is a statement, you will get one each month exactly like it. If the seal has been broken alert us immediately. If you do not receive one next month you write to us about it." he handed over a card and statement.

"Okay, thank you sir," said Harry respectfully.

Griptook's mouth moved it was almost as if the goblin was smiling, but that couldn't be. Remus shook his head and looked at and nope it was blank he definitely had imagined it.

"I want the will executed, I don't need to be there do I?" asked Harry.

"Sign this Mr. Potter, then this, which means you read the will and accepted what's given. That is what's left of your parents estate." said Griptook, he was extremely glad Harry had come in. They'd given up all hope when he didn't come in during the summer. They'd been aware that this was his year for attending Hogwarts. Yet nary a sign had been seen; now they could rest easy that the Potter vaults may flourish once more. It would take a long time for it to get to its former glory but they could do it. They'd done it once before a very long time ago.

Harry signed it and before long Remus signed his too and they were off, no doubt Remus would get a letter with a key to his new vault from James later today. It made him feel extremely guilty, but perhaps he could spend it on Harry, he had many birthdays to make up for.

"Ice cream or school things first Harry?" asked Remus smiling softly, hoping to take the money troubles of the child. He was too young to worry about things like that, he thanked Merlin it wasn't more otherwise Harry would have well and truly been left penniless.

"Get my school things other than the wand then get the ice cream?" suggested Harry grinning widely, his green eyes gleaming with excitement.

"Harry can you see what that shop sign says?" asked Remus pointing towards the Potions shop, Harry squinted almost painfully. He realized his eyes were extremely bad worse than James' had been.

"Er…no," said Harry staring at Remus curiously.

"Nobody has noticed you need glasses?" asked Remus doubtfully, he had noticed and he'd only been in Harry's presence for half an hour if that.

"Yes, the school nurse told my aunt, she brought me a pair from a charity bin, my cousin destroyed them when beat me up one day." said Harry simply shrugging his shoulders.

A feral look came to Remus' eyes Harry would not go back there if he had his say. Even if he had to keep Harry in his flat. Then go as far away as possible during the full moon so no accidents occurred. "Then we will go and see about getting glasses or corrective surgery."

"You can get your eyes fixed here too?" asked Harry.

"Yes," said Remus, he believed it was a recent development copied of course by the Muggles.

"With a laser?" asked Harry he couldn't see it not with all the magic.

"Oh no, it's a potion, costs quite a bit but it might be a worthy investment, that way you wont need to continue buying glasses every few years." said Remus.

"Good idea," said Harry nodding enthusiastically, evidently he was all for the treatment.

"Yes it is," agreed Remus, "Now let's get it done before we end up late for Professor Slughorn."

Over the course of the afternoon Remus told him many things about the Wizarding world. About all the subjects he'd learn at Hogwarts, about Hogsmeade, Knockturn Alley, even Diagon Alley and everything he could think of. Harry was an avid listener and a keen questioner. Remus actually enjoyed himself, he also warned Harry away from Dumbledore and the Order members. He didn't want Harry having anything to do with them.

**-() END FLASH BACK ()-**

* * *

**PRESENT TIME - REMUS' FLAT**

"Harry? Harry?!" shouted Remus his amber eyes filled with concern.

"What?" asked Harry coming out of his thoughts.

"Are you alright?" asked the werewolf deeply worried.

"Sorry I'm just remembering the first time we met." grinned Harry.

"Ah," smirked Remus wryly, nodding his head, things had been looking up that day. He had worn a hole in the carpet just waiting on Harry replying, he'd felt deflated when he did reply and it was so small. Yet hope had bloomed moments later, as he finally after ten years got to see his godson again. Now it had all come crumbling down around them when Voldemort came back. Now the world James and Lily had died to protect was at war again. The son they'd died to protect was in more danger than ever.

For the simple fact he'd outsmarted Voldemort and got away when he wasn't supposed to.

* * *

Well what did you think? flashbacks make things so much simpler don't they? now I can get to the centre of the plot without having choppy chapters and really bad writers block! I wish id done this in the beginning but hey its done now! what do you think? will remus and severus already know one another? will harry know Severus or only in passing by what remus has said? will harry be alright once he realizes he's severus' mate? he isn't prejudice and loves books he already knows everything he can about vampires werewolves etc... will harry now get spoiled as he should have always been? yes the potter money is nearly non- existent still! R&R PLEASE!


	3. Chapter 3

**My Little Prince **

**Chapter 3 **

**Orders **

* * *

Nymphadora Tonks warily made her way to the Headmaster's office. She had never told anyone she'd failed before, and she wasn't looking forward to this upcoming conversation. She braced herself, as she knocked on his door, swallowing thickly. The gentle voice of the only person Voldemort was afraid of bid her to enter.

"Headmaster," said Tonks as she entered his office, the place was exactly the same as it had been when she first saw it. There were a few new additions, dark detectors and the like but that was it. She observed he seemed really happy about something; he hadn't been that way since the Dementors had joined the dark side.

"Ah, Nymphadora, how did it go?" asked Dumbledore, he needed the werewolves on his side. The Trolls and Giants had joined Voldemort; he needed all the help he could get for his world to survive. To get the world back to the way he wanted it, soon all things dark would be illegal. The war hopefully would provide the door he had needed, provided they all survived it.

"He refused, I don't think anything we say could win him over," said Tonks seriously, gritting her teeth a little, she hated her name. Only he could or would get away with it, she couldn't actually say anything after all could she? Why was it so hard for someone to respect her wishes to be called by her last name?

"That is disappointing," said Dumbledore frowning, "Even if you had succeeded I do not think he would have stuck around long." he was very aware of the bond Lupin had with the Potter boy. No doubt he would cause some trouble, but in the end there was nothing he could do.

"What do you mean?" asked Tonks, suspicion crawling its way up her throat. From what she saw the only think Remus cared about was Harry. What could Dumbledore be doing that would have chased him off? She shook her head, no, her thoughts were just absurd.

"The vampires have agreed to join our side," said Albus, his eyes twinkling brightly with triumph. Giving up Potter was much better than money; he needed all he could get to fund this order. The Potter money had helped immensely, accumulating over all those years. He had purposely had the will withheld, so he could still get the Potter money. He hadn't expected the boy to have the will read upon returning. It was unfortunate; it mattered little now, since the boy was finally getting his comeuppance for interfering with his plans.

Tonks jaw dropped, vampires never agreed to join sides, never mind a vampire lord. What the hell had Dumbledore promised them to even begin the negotiations? She couldn't help herself, she was totally impressed, and awe was evident from the look on her face. "How?" she eventually managed to ask wide eyed.

"I have my means," said Albus, he always played his cards close to his chest. Until the plans were finalized he'd say nothing. He certainly couldn't wait to tell the Order of his success. The awe on their faces would just make him feel like he was floating. He loved people worshiping him. Always had, right from the very beginning, it begun with his teachers at Hogwarts at the age of eleven. They'd been impressed with his magic, his power and he'd been hooked from then on in. He needed the approval, the acclamation, the adoration. Then he'd been determined to prove the Deathly hallows were real, prove they weren't just a myth as they believed. That had gone to pot when it all went wrong, his sister had died. Then all of a sudden he was known everywhere for defeating the Dark Lord Grindelwald. He had been offered the Minister of magic position, electing to refuse and become Headmaster, revelling in the awe children would give him. He'd never regretted his decision, soon the world would be the way he wanted it. How could it go wrong with the vampires on his side?

"I see," said Tonks thoughtfully, he was amazing, he could get anyone on side. It was no wonder Voldemort was scared of him, with his resources and ability to talk anyone into anything. He truly should have become Minister of Magic, but she liked that he never let power get to his head. Speaking of Ministry, she had to get to work; she was going to be late! "I have to go sir, my shift started five minutes ago!"

"Of course, please use the Floo," said Albus graciously. He wouldn't have been happy with her, shouldn't be really, she had failed him. Yet his own success at getting the vampires to his side negated her failure.

* * *

Sirius Black Apparated to Hogwarts, a yawn stretching across his face. He'd just done a double shift, he was exhausted. He would have gone straight to bed; unfortunately Albus wanted him for something. The Sirius Black would never have run straight to Dumbledore, unfortunately the undetectable compulsion potions, were still running thickly through his veins. Everyone knew the Auror's were regularly tested for irregularities, potions, and spells the whole nine yards. When someone knew what the Auror's looked for, it was no surprise that they would find ways to beat it. Which was unfortunate for Sirius, who made his way into the school he'd had so much fun in.

Fifteen minutes later, Sirius knocked on the Headmaster's office door.

"Come in Sirius!" said Albus loudly, when the Auror entered he beamed at the man. Sirius had been much more successful than he'd ever dreamed he would be. It just cemented the fact he knew he'd done the right thing. Potter had been insignificant, a nuisance since he'd been born. He'd had to talk the Potter's out of leaving the Order, using their son living in a world of fear to inspire them to stay and fight. To think he'd almost lost Sirius Black to raising Potter, the thought was intolerable. He shook his thoughts off; it was after all in the past.

"Hello Albus, you wanted to see me?" asked Sirius sitting down, smiling at the old man as if he was the best person in the world. If he had been himself, he would have wondered why the Portraits were blank, no chatter to be heard. They had been forcefully evicted from their frames, after all Dumbledore didn't want anyone finding out about what he was doing. So somewhere in Dumbledore's mind, he knew what he was doing was wrong.

"I did indeed, Sirius, I want you to sign these," said Albus handing over three pieces of parchment.

Drugged or not, Sirius didn't just sign it, he read all paperwork that came his way, especially if he had to sign it. It was deeply ingrained into him; pureblood's always taught their children never to sign anything they didn't know. It was probably one of the first things they learned upon being able to read and write. Part of Sirius was horrified at what he was reading; he didn't want to sign them.

"Sign them Sirius," said Albus as if he could sense Sirius' hesitation.

"Why?" asked Sirius sitting up straight, his face strained fighting the compulsions upon him.

"Sign them Sirius, we can win the war with this," said Albus, a compulsion charm leaving his wand and hitting Sirius square in the stomach. Sirius doubled over, a small groan leaving his lips, and then he slumped down. His will once again fading into the background, as he signed the papers in front of him. Sealing his godson's fate to Dumbledore's tender mercies. He would need to get his source to brew another batch of the potion, it seemed as though his hold on the Auror was weakening. He couldn't allow that to happen, not just because people would find out. No it's also because he knew Sirius Black would murder him if he snapped out of it, or die trying.

"Is that all sir?" asked Sirius docilely, his face blank.

"That's all, you may go." said Albus, this time he felt no guilt as the Animagus left. He was doing what he had to do for the greater good, this time he knew it was for sure. Standing up he grabbed his Floo powder and exited out at the Ministry. The papers clutched in his hands, feeling extremely pleased with himself.

Entering the lift he pressed the button and held on, the lift zoomed him up to the floor he wanted. The smugness was rolling off him in waves; he couldn't have suppressed it if he tried. He passed the Auror stations, small cubicles that held the trainee Auror's, to the other end of the hall. The door he entered was a large office, with ten tables smattered around, with the Auror's name written on it. Sirius Black's was the main one, but even he wouldn't force this on Black. He wasn't totally heartless, who was he kidding? No he just didn't want to take the chance he could fight the compulsions he'd placed on him.

"Ah Kingsley, glad I caught you," said Albus as he almost collided with the Auror.

"I've been called out," said Shacklebolt, who was just about to leave the room.

"Have one of the others do it, I need you to pick up Harry Potter," said Albus, "It's vitally important."

Kingsley stopped turning to face Albus, judging his seriousness for a few seconds. "Smith!" barked the Auror, "New Assignment get to it." giving him over the paperwork, nodding his head abruptly. He was the leader when Black wasn't there.

"What do you need Harry Potter for?" asked Shacklebolt, a rare frown on his face, mentally calculating his age. He was what? Sixteen or turning sixteen this summer? Albus didn't normally recruit teenagers into the Order, and he'd never shown an interest in Potter before.

"He is now my ward and responsibility." said Albus without so much as batting his eyelashes.

"Yet you need an Auror to bring him in?" asked Shacklebolt his brown eyes regarding Dumbledore with rising suspicion. The big question was why, why on earth was Dumbledore so keen to get his hands on Harry Potter.

"Yes," said Dumbledore his voice sharp, he did not like getting questioned by one of his own loyal followers.

"Fine," said Shacklebolt, it wasn't as if he had a choice really, if it wasn't him it would be someone else. He wasn't stupid, the reason Dumbledore needed him was because the boy obviously wouldn't come quietly. He didn't feel right about forcing a sixteen year old anywhere, unfortunately legally Harry had no choice, nor did he have a leg to stand on. He was still curious about the why though, why was Dumbledore interested in Harry Potter.

"Thank you, bring him straight to Hogwarts." said Albus demandingly, before spinning back out the Auror's office as if he'd never been there.

Shacklebolt shook his head, something was up, and he just wished he had time to do a little digging. Staring at the papers again, he realized Black had relinquished his godfather duties, passing all responsibilities to Dumbledore. Black never mentioned Harry, truth be told he'd changed when the Potters' died. Choosing instead to work his way up the ranks.

"Hey Shack, what's up?" asked Tonks as she re-entered the squad room. She had called it that once, and it had stuck. Now everyone called it the squad room. Tonks had been raised in the Muggle world, with her pureblood mother and Muggle born father.

"Just got an order, from Dumbledore." whispered Shacklebolt as he moved around her.

"You too huh?" said Tonks frowning, Dumbledore didn't normally come here; he didn't want anyone to know who the potential members of the orders were. The Headmaster wasn't widely liked in the Ministry, but it was the Death Eaters and spies that made them really leery. "What has he asked you to do?" her hair turned black as she asked this, a sinking feeling was pooling in her gut.

"Picking up Harry Potter." said Shacklebolt.

"Picking up?" asked Tonks "Why?" what had he done that would warrant an Auror to arrest him? What Dumbledore had told her earlier rang through her mind…'Even if you had succeeded I do not think he would have stuck around long.' oh no what had the Headmaster done?

Shacklebolt showed her the papers, watching her pale completely bewildered by the sick look crossing her features. She had a good idea what Dumbledore had done; she wasn't an Auror for nothing. Yes she was clumsy but she sure as hell wasn't stupid.

"Tonks? What's going on…what do you know?" demanded Shacklebolt.

"You'll find out soon enough," said the normally bubbly girl still sounding completely shocked.

"Tonks," groaned Shacklebolt in frustration.

"I have to go," said Tonks beating a hasty retreat, not allowing Shacklebolt the chance to stop her. She ran as fast as she could, bumping into people, walls and tripping up on her own feet. She didn't let it deter her as she finally burst through the Ministry's doors and Apparated away.

* * *

"Thank Merlin you're here!" said Tonks her relief shining like a beacon.

"What's wrong with you?" asked Remus blinking at her sudden reappearance. Was he going to have Auror's bursting in? Had he been found out? Why else would she be so relieved to see him? It made no logical sense whatsoever.

"Where's the boy?" asked Tonks urgently.

"The boy?" asked Lupin at loss.

"Harry! Where's Harry!" asked Tonks, wanting to give him warning, she didn't care about the vampires. This wasn't right, signing a sixteen year old over to vampires was sick. The horror she felt made her want to sick up, fortunately for her she'd not had anything to eat since yesterday afternoon. She couldn't believe what Dumbledore had done; she didn't know if that's the organization she wanted to be associated with. She had sworn an oath as an Auror to protect ALL innocents. Harry was an innocent; he didn't deserve what had happened to him. Damn Sirius Black to hell for going through with it! She'd kill him when she got her hands on him.

"Why?" asked Lupin now on the defensive. What the hell did an Auror want with the boy he considered his son?

"Where is he!" yelled Tonks her face filled with hopeless desperation, she only had minutes to warn him, if that Shacklebolt might have already located him.

"He's staying at his friends, he always stays there." said Lupin, in fact he'd told Harry to speak to his friend, Teddy was going through a hard time right now. He'd spent an hour with him, before suggesting it. He was tired though to be honest, the full moon had just come and gone. He didn't like Harry seeing him so weak, and this month had been particularly hard on him.

"You have to warn him," said Tonks her eyes wide, "Dumbledore's gotten custody of him…"

She didn't get a chance to finish before Remus was reaching for the Floo Powder, determination written across his body. He wasn't about to let Dumbledore get a finger on his son! He'd run with him for a year if that was the case - he didn't know how but damn it, he wasn't going to let this happen. He shouted in the Floo destination, he whirled through, wishing it would hurry up….then he bounced back - spat out at his own house.

"We're too late," said Tonks horrified, "He's disconnected the Floo Network." which meant the Anti-Apparation wards were already placed up - he had no way of escaping. Damn it why had Shacklebolt not given her more time? Didn't he realize what they were doing? It made them no better than Voldemort.

"NO!" snarled Remus his entire body shaking with rage as his eyes conveyed a deep uselessness of the situation.

* * *

I know its not as long as chapter two...to be fair chapter two was written and cut and pasted stuff combined :) so I guess you guys don't want Tonks/Remus story? I guess you want a Sirius/Remus? do you think that's still possible after everything that's happened the past fifteen years? will Teddy exist? will Harry get away or will Shacklebolt manage to get him? would you like to see Harry escape and outrun them for a while before being caught? will Tonks even get a chance to tell him what she suspects Dumbledore wants with him? does Remus know Severus? does he know he's the vampire prince? will Dumbledore drain the Potter vaults again? how low would you like to see Dumbledore go :P will Severus be upfront with Harry? R&R please guys! although I know some of you have already reviewed :) I hope those that don't normally review - review just once ;) so come on lurkers get reviewing xD hehe


	4. Chapter 4

**My Little Prince **

**Chapter 4 **

**Protection **

* * *

"Blaise!" yelled Maria Zabini her voice shrill with worry and panic, as she felt the wards she controlled changing. Not just changing, but new wards were being put in place, voiding the wards she currently had up. Terror filled her, why would the Dark Lord attack them? They'd always been neutral in the war; they'd never joined either side. Were they there for Theodore? She ran for her son, clutching the pendant around her neck. She wouldn't leave without him, he was her everything, the only thing she had from her soul mate, the one man she'd truly loved. He was her baby boy, even if he was all grown up now. She barrelled into them in the hall way, they were all there.

"Mum! What's wrong?" asked the dark long haired boy, worried by his mother's shouts.

"Come," she said, grabbing all of them as she clutched the pendant around her neck, "Safe heaven!" she cried activating the pendant. She had feared something like this would happen; now it was…she was terrified. She sighed in relief as she felt the Portkey activating, much to her horror it didn't take off. They had put Anti-Apparation wards on the house, her face pale and clammy; she grabbed them and ran, running towards the panic room which had been installed during the first war.

"Get in there and stay there do you hear me?" she said opening the panel which was hidden behind the bookshelves. It was fire resistant, damage resistant, smoke resistant silent and ever other charm Blaise's father had thought off.

"MUM NO! Come with us!" said Blaise grabbing his mother, stopping her from pushing him inside.

"NO! They know I'm here, do not come out do you hear me?" she said, forcefully removing her sons hand and finally getting him inside. "Do not let him out!" she said to Theodore and Harry, who were staring at her in fear. She flicked her wand sealing the door, tears filling her eyes, but her heart felt at ease her son would be fine. He would survive, taking a shaky breath; she fled the room not wanting to be in there should they connect the dots.

She calmly sat back down in the living room chair, waiting whatever that would come through her door. She had no way out, her Floo had been disconnected, anti Apparation and Portkey's were in place. She was effectively a sitting duck, her only consolation was the fact her son would be fine. There was food in the panic room to last them a few weeks. Five seconds later, she jumped when her door was blown from its hinges. Swallowing thickly, she stiffened, her eyes widened in astonished disbelief when an Auror stalked into her living room like he belonged there, wand out at the ready.

"How dare you attack my home!" said Maria standing up, the fear she'd been experience had given way to fury. She would sue them for everything they had, the entire department.

"I am Auror Shacklebolt, and I'm here for Harry Potter," said Shacklebolt showing her the paperwork to prove he had legal rights to remove Harry from the premises. As well as his cards proving he was indeed an Auror, it was similar to the ID cards police officers used.

"Last I looked; this was Zabini Manor, not Potter Manor. As soon as you leave I'm going to have you brought up on charges." said Maria her face a mask of utter contempt.

"Word was he is here." said Shacklebolt, an unsure look upon his face. Dumbledore had upon the paper that he stayed in Zabini Manor. If Dumbledore was wrong, there was a chance he could loose his job. None of his worry showed on his face, he stared blankly ahead as if her words had no effect on him.

"You scared me half to death, fearing there was a Death Eater attack, on hearsay?" snarled Maria, truly intimidating. She wasn't about to hand Harry over, she thought of him as a second son. She'd known the boy for six years; Blaise and Harry were like brothers, along with Theodore. If she even thought about giving him up, Blaise would never forgive her either.

"Then you won't mind me using a spell to verify that?" enquired Shacklebolt impassively, small beads of sweat trickling down his head.

"Go ahead, the quicker you get out of my manor the quicker I will be at the Ministry." said Maria crossing her arms, not the least bit worried that he'd find anyone or anything.

Shacklebolt wanted to close his eyes, fidget but he did none of that, instead of used the spell that would tell him if anyone else was in the manor. Sweating worse now, he waited with bated breath, for the results to come to him. Breathing out in disbelief, nobody else was in the manor; his work had been for nothing. Now he was in danger of being suspended or worse still sacked. "It seems we were wrong, I do apologize, but you had better understand, if you keep him here you will be arrested."

"I do not think I need to worry about you." she said passively. "Now get out of MY HOUSE!" letting her anger show through at the end of her statement.

"Yes ma'am." said Shacklebolt, there was truly nothing he could do, nobody else was here. He stalked back out, fixing the door as he went with a flick of his wand. He removed the wards he'd placed and with his tail between his legs Apparated to the Ministry dreading what may come. Technically speaking, it hadn't been legal; it hadn't been approved by his superiors.

Maria closed her eyes in relief once she regained control of her wards, she would need to make them stronger if one wizard was able to overcome them. Perhaps it was time to apply blood wards, they were slightly illegal but right now she didn't care. All she cared about was keeping her son safe. From everyone who would see harm coming to him. Once she was sure Shacklebolt was off her property she went to the panic room, no doubt her son was terrified of what might be happening.

"MUM!" cried Blaise in relief upon seeing her unharmed when she finally opened the door. He immediately replaced his wand and hugged her, uncaring that he was crying in front of his friends. It wasn't a very Slytherin move to make, but everyone had some Huffelpuff in them. Their loyalty to those they loved.

"What happened?" asked Theodore, fear written across his face, it was obvious he thought they'd been there for him.

Maria looked deeply uncomfortable but nevertheless she spoke the truth, "Albus Dumbledore gained custody of Harry. An Auror was here looking for him, I'm afraid it will only be a matter of time before they find you." said Maria.

"Why?" yelled Harry his eyes wide, as he stared at the woman in total and utter shock.

"I do not know," said Maria regarding Harry sadly, she didn't understand it any better than he did. Why would Dumbledore want custody of Harry? It made no logical sense whatsoever. He'd been at Hogwarts for five years, starting his sixth this year. He'd never once showed any kind regard for him, in fact Harry said he pretty much ignored him. The same went for all the Slytherins, which was the way they liked it really. "Perhaps I could get in touch with Professor Slughorn and see what I can find out." Slughorn liked Harry a great deal, he'd even checked on him his first summer here. To make sure he was settling in fine, he'd even found out about the Dursley's and as head of house, and guardian during the school year he'd allowed Harry to stay there. She wished she'd taken him in through official channels, so he would not be in this predicament he was in now.

"This makes no sense," said Blaise, "Can you reach him today?"

"Yes, but no doubt we will be watched closely, if not by the Ministry then by Dumbledore and his Order. Harry cannot be seen, otherwise they will be back." said Maria.

"He would get me if I was back at Hogwarts wouldn't he? Which means I can't go." said Harry his heart sinking. Hogwarts was his home, he wanted to finish his education but it looked as though it wasn't going to be possible.

"He wouldn't dare do anything in public; once you are back at Hogwarts you should be safe. Then you would only have to put up with him a month until your birthday. After that you will be free of him, you will be an adult in the eyes of the Wizarding world." said Maria.

"He wants my money doesn't he?" said Harry his eyes darkening in fury, everyone there knew Dumbledore had been stealing his money for ten years. They knew everything; he trusted them with his life and would defend them with his.

"I can see no other logical explanation for his motives." said Maria.

"He will already be getting it right?" sighed Harry, after five years of making money again Dumbledore was going to take it all back. He felt sick, and wished, desperately wished he could scream and yell at the world for the unfairness of it.

"How did he get custody of him?" asked Theodore.

"There is only one way he could have accomplished it," said Maria wincing, she knew Harry was not going to be happy. "Sirius Black must have given up all magical rights to him. Not even the Dursley's would have been able to sign Harry over to him." the Dursley's had rights to him as last living relatives, but Black, Black could control the Potter fortune and Harry, well not anymore. He'd given Harry over to Dumbledore, for reasons they couldn't fathom.

"I HATE HIM!" snarled Harry his hands fisted at his side, as his magic nearly exploded in front of them.

"Harry calm down, if your magic is registered here they will be right back," said Maria, cautioning the fifteen year old, calming him down.

This was the only reason Harry managed to keep his magic calm, the thought of Dumbledore getting his hands on him left him cold and hollow. The four occupants of the study jumped when a sudden yell surrounded the manor.

"HARRY!" yelled a voice they all knew. Remus Lupin. It was filled with desperation and fear, Harry was about to go to him but Maria stopped him. "Don't, it may not be him. It could be a trick." she cautioned him. "Go back into the room." she said. It was magically sealed, as proved it stopped anyone realizing they were there, unplottable, undetectable, and magically concealing. It was definitely her husband's best work. How she missed him especially on days like this, he would have thrived with events such as these happening around him.

"What was the first thing you ever said to me?" asked Maria, her wand rose staring at Remus impassively, if it turned out to be a stranger she would kill him.

Remus stared at her blankly before his brain kicked into gear, "I hope you don't mind a werewolf in your manor." yes he'd told her, she would have found out sooner or later. Considering he'd never be around at the time of the full moons. Plus Harry had spoken off how Blaise wasn't prejudice, and how he'd spoken often of Werewolves and Vampires, having such a bad deal. He'd taken a risk and it had paid off thankfully.

Maria lowered her wand, feeling greatly relieved that it truly was Remus Lupin.

"Where is he? Please tell me he's still here." said Remus still on the floor his eyes filled with despair and a small dose of hope.

"He is, for the moment. I do not think Dumbledore will give up." said Maria, expecting Remus to be confused and ask why, but he didn't. Curious, did that mean he already knew? If so why hadn't he done anything.

"Tonks told me," said Remus upon seeing Maria's curiosity.

"The Auror? Why would she say anything? And how would she know?" asked Maria, standing there confused.

"I have no idea," said Remus, belated wondering that himself now. She was part of the Order, why would she betray Dumbledore in such a manner. He would have to ask her when he saw her again; right now he had no intention of going anywhere. Not without seeing his son, he had to be sure he was truly okay.

Maria turned around and went back into the study, opening the door once more and letting them out. They weren't so hysterical this time, just gazing at her enquiringly, she nodded that it was truly Remus and then Harry bolted for him.

"Remus!" said Harry running towards him hugging him, he wasn't one for big displays of affection, but right now he obviously needed it. Remus just crushed him into a tight embrace, not wanting to let him go. His racing heart finally slowing down, he was fine, he was safe…for the moment. Both of them knelt on the floor relieved. "Why? Why is he doing this?" he asked his voice muffled by Remus' clothes.

"I don't know cub, I don't know." said Remus just as bewildered as Harry when it came to Dumbledore's motivations. "We'll find out, I promise, if it's the last thing I do - ill find out."

"I think we can all use some coffee don't you?" said Maria, summoning a house elf to do her bidding before sinking down onto her sofa overwrought by today's events. Everyone else did the same thing, Remus sat next to Harry, keeping his son in sight. A few minutes later, a house elf returned with coffee and a selection of scones, croissants, cheese, butter jams and of course biscuits to dunk into their brews.

"Help yourselves," said Maria gratefully making her own.

"What are you going to do about Hogwarts?" asked Blaise, what if Harry didn't go back? It wouldn't be the same. It would be as if part of him was missing, he and Harry had been side by side for five years. They'd attended the same classes, shared the same dorm, and shared magazines, broomsticks and even clothes on occasion. They were brothers in all but blood, same with Teddy too.

"I don't know." said Harry his shoulders hunched in defeat.

"You should be fine when you get to Hogwarts, Dumbledore wouldn't pull anything in public, would he Remus?" asked Maria, asking for the man's opinion.

"If he did, he is very good at getting everyone to believe him. We need to find out why first before we even think of suggesting going back to Hogwarts." said Remus, "You best not leave here Harry, it's the safest place for you. With Maria's permission I will come here to see you when I can. No doubt I'll be closely watched so it might be unsafe for me. I wont be writing so do not open any letters. I won't have you Portkey'd from under my nose."

"This is going to suck!" grumbled Harry, stuck here all summer not able to go out; normally he went to Diagon Alley or Hogsmeade during the summer. He just knew he was going to go insane before the end of the summer holidays.

"I'm going to see if Tonks has any ideas," said Remus, placing his empty cup on the tray, "Thank you." he then said to Maria, for keeping Harry safe, for not giving him up, and a million other reasons.

"It's no problem." said Maria, she didn't want to see Harry in Dumbledore's clutches any more than Remus did.

"Be safe," said Remus clutching Harry's shoulder tightly before reluctantly leaving, he needed answers.

* * *

Remus Floo'ed to his apartment, he looked around disappointed that Tonks wasn't still there, and then he saw her. She was sitting on one of his high back chairs; he would get his answers then. Turning to face her he said "Why does Dumbledore want Harry?" he demanded of her.

Tonks opened her mouth to reveal why, but the words were stuck in her throat, she literally couldn't say. Her eyes widened, why couldn't she say anything? Then she closed her eyes in horror as it dawned on her. The document she had signed entering the Order, she couldn't reveal anything even remotely related to what they were doing. He had demanded it because of Peter Pettigrew, someone who had apparently betrayed the Order by siding with Voldemort. "I can't say." she said in a horrified whisper.

"What do you mean by that?!" growled Remus, his amber eyes flashing in promised violence.

"I can't reveal anything, about the Order without Dumbledore's permission." said Tonks looking as a little worried at Remus, his wolf was shining through and she honestly did not like it.

"What about pointing me in the right direction?" suggested Remus, calming himself; he wouldn't get anywhere scaring Tonks. It didn't mean he wasn't any less desperate to find out.

Tonks opened her mouth to say one word, just one word but again her vocal cords wouldn't work. She wanted to scream in frustration, why had she been able to warn Remus about Harry if she couldn't reveal information about the vampires? He must have wards on the school then, which was stopping her from saying anything. It made no sense; her theories shouldn't be bound, unless she was right. Which made her all the more worried for Harry. "I can't." she said uselessly. "I'd ask if he's safe, but I don't think it's a good idea. I better go, I can't risk anyone figuring out I told you."

Remus watched her go with growing desperation, what could he do? One thing was for certain, he wasn't about to let Dumbledore get his hands on Harry. If Tonks couldn't tell him who could? Its not as if he could ask Dumbledore, the old fool wouldn't tell him. Damn it, maybe he shouldn't have openly had a relationship with Harry. Otherwise he may have been able to find out what Dumbledore had planned. There was no way Dumbledore would trust him enough to tell him, not even if he joined the order. Judging by Tonk's words, he wouldn't have been able to tell Harry anyway. He sat down completely stunned and defeated, what were they going to do?

Getting up again, he went through his desk and grabbed his statements from Gringotts. Mentally calculating how much it would cost for him and Harry to live in the Muggle world for a year until he turned seventeen. They wouldn't be able to even live in one of the Potter properties, since Dumbledore had control of them. No, they would have to stay in the Muggle world. He'd have to find work, and put the place they would live in under Fidelus Charm. What he had would only buy them half a year if they were lucky, Merlin knows what they'd do during the full moon. He couldn't stay in the same house as Harry; it was out of the question. He wouldn't be able to continue getting the Wolfsbane potion from Severus. If they were under the Fidelus it would just return to the man undelivered. Fuck things had just gotten highly dangerous and fucked up in a single day. He was safe for now in Zabini Manor, but nowhere was truly safe. Even now he was worried that they'd find Harry.

* * *

"Are you going to go to the Ministry then mum?" asked Blaise, after they finally got the whole story from her, from the second they'd been locked up in the panic room, until the Auror left.

"Under the circumstances I am unsure of what to do," said Maria, "Going might just put unwarranted attention on us."

"They might leave us alone longer or forever if you do complain," said Theodore, the Ministry didn't like messing with the Pureblood's, especially with the amount of money they had. The Ministry didn't like handing out money to those who sue them. No company did come to that.

"I don't want you getting in trouble for me," said Harry, terrified at the repercussions it might lead to for Mrs. Zabini and Blaise. "Maybe I should leave?" he could live out in the forests for a year. It could be no different than living with the Dursley's. He'd gone without much food for nearly ten years. He could do it again surely? He didn't want the man he loved like a father to get arrested either. Remus wouldn't survive in Azkaban; if he survived they would know he was a werewolf, which might prolong his stay for failing to notify the Ministry. He'd never felt more useless since learning about magic. He had always thought he didn't have a Gryffindor bone in his body, but part of him wanted to give himself up to save them. Evidently he had more Gryffindor in himself than he liked to think. Yet a huge part of him, Slytherin part, just wanted to flee, to keep them safe and stay out of Dumbledore's hands until he turned seventeen. He knew he wouldn't survive long without them though; he'd grown to rely on them so much since he was eleven.

"No Harry, you would just be caught out there," said Maria, "Trust me, I think that's what they will expect you to do, its what most sixteen year olds would do. Just stay put, and near that room at all times. If I tell you to run that is where you go do you understand? They won't be able to find you in that room, okay?"

Harry nodded his head reluctantly.

"Don't worry Harry, maybe Remus will find out what he wants?" suggested Blaise feeling just as useless as everyone else.

"Maybe it's just your money and that's all he wants?" said Theodore, biting his lip, that way it wasn't so bad. At least he wouldn't want Harry for any nefarious purposes.

Harry shrugged his shoulders, "I guess I won't be visiting my parent's grave this summer then." sighed Harry, and Remus always took him to see them during the summer a few times. It had been extremely emotional the first time, knowing they were rotting underneath the earth…unaware of him or anything really. He'd burst into tears, it had been the first time Remus had held him.

**-0 Flash Black 0-**

Eleven years old Harry held onto Remus, as they Apparated to the Graveyard, Harry was a little apprehensive about it. He'd never visited his parents before, before this year he'd never known a single thing about them. Remus had two bouquets of flowers in his hand as well. They walked up to their plots, Remus watching Harry, making sure he was going to be okay.

"Go then Harry," said Remus handing him a bouquet of white roses, Lily loved them, they had been her favourites beside Lilies. Which was what his second bouquet was, the smelly ones she'd adored. "Your dad always got your mum Lilies on their anniversaries, counting from the day they started dating in school." explained Remus, there was still so much Harry didn't know about his parents.

Harry stared down at their gravestones, he felt overwhelmed, he didn't know why. Just knowing where they were, that they were under his feet and not with him caused his feet to buck from under him. His green eyes filled with tears, they should be here with him! Not under there! If they hadn't been in the order they would still be alive! A sniffle left Harry's lips. "WHY! Why did they have to join the order." sobbed Harry.

Remus joined Harry on the grass, taking him into a hug, giving him the comfort he obviously desperately needed.

"THEY SHOULD BE HERE! WITH ME! IT'S NOT FAIR!" yelled Harry punching the grass under him.

"They would want to be Harry, they'd want to be." said Remus rocking Harry back and forth. His amber eyes filled with sadness, ten years it had taken for Harry to see their graves. Ten years of suppressed feelings were coming out.

"THEY ARENT THOUGH ARE THEY! WHY DID THEY STAY IN THE DAMN ORDER! DIDN'T THEY CARE THEY MIGHT BE KILLED AND LEAVE ME ALL ALONE?" sobbed Harry, all those years of grief finally breaking the dam within him.

"They wanted to make the world a safer place for you Harry, to grow up without the threat of Voldemort. There was once, just after you were born that they wanted to leave. I believe it was just after the attack on the Bones', the little girl was the only one that survived, Susan I believe her name was. She was brought up by her aunt, they wanted to leave but they didn't. They felt they had to do their bit to keep you safe." said Remus feeling useless, there was no way he could make Harry understand. Harry would never understand, because no reason was good enough. "Go on, talk to them, just because they aren't here with you it doesn't mean they can't hear you."

"Do you think they can?" asked Harry sounding impossibly young.

"I like to think they can, if only for my own sake. Its nice being able to come and talk to them." said Remus, he had done it often enough. It took him a year to dare come though, after loosing everyone. Then one night he'd done pretty much what Harry was doing. Screaming at them for leaving, then crying for the loss, before just talking to them it was very cathartic.

"They were only twenty one?" said Harry his breathing still hitching after his bout of crying. It seemed so young; he'd always imagined them a little older.

"Yes," said Remus quietly, "We all were."

"The last enemy that shall be destroyed is death?" parroted Harry, reading the inscription engraved on his mother and fathers headstone. Why wasn't there something like beloved mother and father? "Why that and not something else? Like beloved and sorely missed mother and father? Why am I not mentioned?" he felt cheated by that. He didn't fail to notice other tombstones with similar inscriptions.

"I am afraid that Dumbledore had it carved," said Remus wincing just imaging the explosion coming his way. Harry loathed Dumbledore, beyond anything he'd ever seen in an eleven year old. Harry was powerful, extremely so! He'd experienced it first hand.

"Can we not remove it?" asked Harry sullenly, he didn't care if someone thought he was immature, he was allowed to be he was eleven years old.

"I don't think so," said Remus, "Perhaps you should look it up? Add your own inscription?" he would look for information on it too, now that Harry mentioned it, it wasn't fair. Harry had been their reason for living, yet he didn't have a single mention on their gravestone.

"I will." said Harry determination thrumming through him.

"Go on then, talk to them, if you want I can go down there so you can do it privately?" suggested Remus.

"No, stay." said Harry immediately, grabbing onto Remus, he didn't want to be alone.

"Alright," said Remus calming the clingy soon to be teenager.

"Hi mum, dad…I'm at Hogwarts now, I got sorted into Slytherin. I know you would have been disappointed dad; well…maybe you would have changed your mind about Slytherins if you were here right? I know mum wouldn't have minded I know she was best friends with one…" said Harry unsurely, just blabbing on with whatever came to mind. "I'm really good at Charms and Transfiguration like you both and Potions! Professor Slughorn told me you were brilliant at that too mum!"

Remus' heart hurt just listening to Harry talk to his dead parents for an hour. They should have been here for this, hearing Harry just strengthened his hatred for the Order. He was beginning to adopt Harry's stance on the group. If they hadn't joined they would have still been there. He had only joined because he wanted to keep his friends safe. Dumbledore of course had been delighted to have him, why he didn't know. He wasn't an Alpha werewolf, and had no control over any others of his own kind.

Remus wouldn't be able to say he wasn't an Alpha in a few years time.

"I'll be back soon, I promise." said Harry finally placing the Roses on his mother's side of the gravestone. His hands running reverently down the inscribed words, his mothers name. Remus placed the second bouquet on James' grave.

"Goodbye guys," said Remus quietly, as both of them finally got off their knees, he didn't know about Harry but his knees were killing him. Next time he'd bring a cushion or use the cushioning charm. "Ready to go home now?"

"Yes," said Harry breathing deeply, he felt much better now he didn't understand why either. Then again he was only eleven, he'd understand in time. With that Remus Apparated them away from the graveyard and back to his apartment.

**-0 End Flashback 0-**

"I think I will get in touch with your professor then go to the Ministry," said Maria making up her mind, and bringing Harry out of his thoughts.

* * *

I have always thought it really weird and unfair that nobody took Harry to see his parents, not Lupin, not Black in disguise not even Dumbledore as manipulative as he was the old fool...Harry had to find his own way there when he was seventeen its just wrong and him not being mentioned is a disgrace too! I mean honestly what would you have put on the gravestone? I would have put something about Harry for sure! what right did Dumbledore have to do what he did anyway? nobody else find that weird? the headmaster of a school they hadn't been in for four years commissioning their headstone? urgh! doesn't really matter anyway I guess lol i'm just nit picking :P so how will Harry be caught? Manor raided at night? by the order? or will he get bored and venture out? not a slytherin move and harry is a slytherin and not really compulsive...Dumbledore didn't train him to be after all! and why do you think severus wants him? or rather what he will make Dumbledore think he wants him for? he wouldn't reveal the truth it would put all the cards in Dumbledore's lap to do that after all! will he have remembered what really happened that night? will he have known after becoming a vampire? will we see in the next chapter how Severus first learned Harry was his mate? R&R PLEASE! I know most of you will have already since a chapter was already placed there but I hope you review anyway to let me know what you think of this one! lurkers review please ;) even if its just to say good chapter :)


	5. Chapter 5

**My Little Prince **

**Chapter 5 **

**Birthday Parties And Final Negotiations **

* * *

To Harry each day was torture, waiting on pins and needles for someone to fly through the door. Deep down he believed it really was only a matter of time; Dumbledore was one person he knew he couldn't outrun. The old fool was smart, even though it turned his stomach to admit. He was also determined and extremely powerful, more so than him, experience and magical knowledge wise. He no longer got statements from Gringotts, and he was worried it would be drained dry before his seventeenth birthday. He'd been careful never to overspend, buying only what he needed and perhaps a few other things now and again. Although he was spoiled by Remus, it still irked him that he should have been well off, never having to worry about things like having enough money to get by. Like Blaise and Teddy, they never had to worry.

"Happy Birthday Harry!" grinned Blaise coming into Harry's room, which was across from his. Their rooms were similar to Hogwarts dorms, just as big and all for them. Harry's room was tidier than Blaise's though, but just as well lived in. It had taken him a few years, but he'd eventually left things there he didn't need to take to Hogwarts. Posters of his favourite Authors, wizarding bands and Quidditch teams adorned his walls.

"Hey," said Harry staying where he was, glum like he had been for the past few weeks. Not even Shacklebolt being giving his temporary marching orders had cheered him up. The Auror had been demoted, suspended for six months without pay, and ordered to compensate Maria Zabini for her emotional breakdown. In such dark times, it was understandable that she'd been shaken by his entrance. It was while she was there that Maria finally learned that the Ministry had not put their seal of approval on his assignment.

Blaise sat down, he felt slightly guilty about going out with his girlfriend when his best friend/brother was constantly on edge and having to stay in the manor. "I know this can't be easy on you," sighed Blaise, "But everyone's trying to help you forget - even for a short while. Everyone's down stairs, do you want me to tell them to forget about the party?"

"No," said Harry morosely, "Might be my last one." flinging his duvet off him he quickly grabbed his clothes, went through to the bathroom and had a quick shower. Ten minutes later he was back through feeling a tiny bit better.

"Are you sure?" asked Blaise, his face twisted in concern, he didn't want Harry to feign happiness when he clearly wasn't. Maybe they had gone about it all wrong, he couldn't even begin to imagine how Harry felt. Being forced to have Dumbledore as his guardian, not sure what he wanted, if his vaults were being drained (legally) which added insult to injury.

"Yes," said Harry with a little more determination. He'd only had two birthday parties, he's savour this one as he had the others before them. Both boys then headed down to the sitting room, where they had been previously held. Harry smiled softly when they were all sitting there waiting for him. There was no big 'SURPRISE!' or big grand gestures; they understood he just wasn't up for it. Instead they just wanted to be there for him.

"Thanks guys," grinned Harry, taking his own seat at the head of the table.

"Happy sixteenth birthday Harry," said Remus, handing over his gift first. He prayed that Harry would be safe on his seventeenth birthday, and he would do as he had promised all those years ago. He'd buy Harry the snake he'd always wanted, the one he'd promised him upon taking him to Diagon Alley. It had also been the day Harry first set eyes on Sirius Black, his Ex-partner.

**_-0 FLASH BACK 0-_**

"Ah Remus, Harry good to see you both again!" smiled Tom from where he was wiping a rag down the table. Harry and Remus were frequently in the Alley, and had come to know Tom rather well. "The usual?"

"Of course," said Remus smiling kindly at the barkeeper. They always got a Butterbeer before leaving the establishment. Harry had loved his first drink, so Remus made sure to get him one each time.

"There we go," said Tom, as two bottles floated towards them as they took their seats.

They drank their Butterbeer as Harry watched everyone curiously. Remus left the four sickles on the table, as they made their way to the Alley. They had a lot to do today, so they had best get started.

"Where to first?" asked Remus regarding Harry curiously, he didn't know what was on the list after all?

"Well Hedwig needs some treats so we have to get some, here's the list." said Harry fishing it out of his pocket.

"Bookshop first then," said Remus as he read down the list, Harry hadn't grown at all, so there was no point in him getting a new set of school things. He would need to get in touch with someone who could help. Harry needed something that would help his height before it was too late. There was only one person he knew who'd be able to accomplish that. The chances of the man helping him, of all people, were pretty slim indeed.

"Remus did you hear about the man who invented the Wolfsbane Potion? He received the Order of Merlin first class…are you going to try it?" asked Harry as they browsed the store, getting each book on his list. They were easy to find, since the shop was divided by each branch of magic. It had been in the Daily Prophet, its how he knew about the Potion.

"Perhaps," said Remus, he knew the likelihood would be slim to none; the potion would be extremely expensive. There was just no point to buying it once, knowing what it could do and not using it again. He wasn't about to use the money he'd gotten from Lily and James on the Potion. No he was going to continue spoiling Harry; he would do as he had always done during the full moon. Stay as far away from humanity as humanly possible.

"I think that's them all," said Harry, counting the books in the basket and then on the list before nodding in satisfaction. He then proceeded to add two more books; he wanted to know more about the subjects.

"Well I don't need to ask which subjects you are taking next year," Remus said wryly, Ancient Runes and Arithmancy were written in big bold letters on the spine of the books.

"Divination sounds stupid, if people could see the future they'd be very rich." said Harry snorting at its stupidity.

Remus laughed out loud in amusement, "That's exactly what your mother said."

Harry beamed up at him; he loved hearing about his parents. What orphan wouldn't? Especially that he was like them, not having known them it was as close as he'd get to them in this life. Next they went to retrieve his ingredients. Remus saw the price of the potion and almost choked. It was a good thing he hadn't held his breath, the potion was more expensive than he'd imagined. Sixteen galleons a potion, that was the equivalent of eighty pounds in Muggle money he'd make working.

"Did she really?" he commented as they left after paying.

"Oh yes, your mother had a rather unique sense of humour," said Remus wryly, "I liked her a lot despite the fact she couldn't stand your father until their seventh year. When he had finally grown up, or as much as James ever did. War would do that to anyone unfortunately." he winced when he realized he shouldn't have said that, sometimes he could forget he was talking to a twelve year old not an adult. War wasn't something he liked talking about, at all.

"I hate Dumbledore Remus," said Harry his green eyes glittering darkly, "And the Order, I wish my parents had never joined."

"I know Harry, I know." said Remus comforting the child, for that's what he was. "I do too." he had only joined because his friends had, Peter, Sirius, James and Lily. He'd wanted to be able to watch over his 'pack' and look what had happened. Peter was gone, they'd never found his body, just like they hadn't found a lot of the Order's bodies. James and Lily had been attacked and Harry was the sole survivor of an attack by Voldemort only because someone had intervened. Sirius, why that one hurt the most, Sirius had changed that night. The fact Lily and James died must have hurt him immensely for him to push Harry away. Insisting it was better for him to grow up away from the Wizarding world until the Death Eaters were gone. Yet even now Sirius wasn't showing the slightest interest in him. He didn't understand what had happened to Sirius. It was as though their deaths had broken him in a way it hadn't him.

"What about uniform?" asked Harry as they made their way into the animal shop, to get the treats for Hedwig.

"Are they uncomfortable on?" asked Remus.

"No, just curious." shrugged Harry not at all bothered.

"There's no point if they still fit you." said Remus, "If they do start to feel tight I'll show you a spell to make them a little bigger."

Harry nodded as he got a selection of treats for his owl, as the animals hooted and squawked at them. Just as he paid for them, he began to hear speaking, turning curiously, he blinked in astonishment. Snakes could talk in the wizarding world? How curious. "I didn't know snakes could speak English." commented Harry as they exited the shop, or tried to. Remus had stopped in his tracks stunned.

"What did you just say?" he asked, as if he couldn't quite believe his ears.

"What? I only said I didn't know snakes could talk," blinked Harry staring at Remus weirdly.

"Harry, they don't talk English, can you understand what they are saying?" asked Remus dragging Harry over to the snake tanks.

"Of course," said Harry unknowingly hissing in parseltongue since he was looking right at them. They instantly hissed, staring at Harry all hissing 'A speaker!' with reverence.

"Harry you are what people call a Parselmouth, someone that can talk to snakes, the snake language is called Parseltongue." said Remus. "The last known speaker was Voldemort; he got his ability because he was the heir of Slytherin, a descendant of the first known Parselmouth, Salazar Slytherin. It's considered by light wizards as a dark gift, I suggest you keep it to yourself. At least until you are seventeen and can defend yourself properly."

"Does that mean I'm descendant of Slytherin as well?" asked Harry.

"Perhaps distantly, you would need to request a family tree drawn up at Gringotts to know for sure." said Remus. He personally didn't care about Harry's ability being 'dark' he was considered 'dark' himself. He was more worried about what Dumbledore or the students at Hogwarts would do if they knew. "It seems as if the hat knew this and put you into your appropriate house." he finished wryly.

"That's so cool!" grinned Harry giddily, "Unfortunately I guess it means I can't buy a snake."

"Not yet, but I promise I'll buy you one for your seventeenth birthday." said Remus as he moved them from the shop. "Let's go get an ice cream." he had quite a sweet tooth himself, and never had to make up an excuse with Harry around.

"What would you like?" asked Remus as they waited in the line.

"Mint, fudge, vanilla, with three fudge sticks!" said Harry decisively.

"Alright," said Remus, "Did you get that?" he asked Fortescue.

"Indeed, your usual Remus?" asked Florean curiously.

"Yes," said Remus nodding affirmative. It wasn't long before both boys were sitting down in the sun enjoying the rest of their day. Remus had scoops of three different chocolates, white, dark, and of course milk chocolate. Remus stiffened his lip curling as he spotted a figure in the distance. Harry noticed it and turned around to see what caused it. Someone in Auror robes walking across the alley, and he wasn't even paying attention to them. "Is that him?" asked Harry quietly, observing the man oblivious to them.

"Yes," admitted Remus inhaling sharply, he hadn't just lost his best friends that night but the man he'd loved. Remus was bisexual, he liked both genders, and people though mistakenly always thought he was gay because he'd never been seen with a woman. The only reason he hadn't been was because he'd only ever been with Sirius. Who knew what he was and didn't care. He didn't want others to find out, life was difficult enough. The last thing he wanted was for the Ministry to find out he was a werewolf.

"He's not what I imagined." said Harry honestly, baby blue eyes, with a dark set of hair all the way down his shoulders and fancy Auror robes on. He knew about Auror's, when you began training you get 700 galleons a month and a regular bed at St. Mungo's. It wasn't for the weak, you had to pass a series of test, to show your nerve, and see how you react to stress and your perseverance. He'd read up on it after hearing his dad was one. He had to have been really strong to go through all that. Just after he would have finished training, he had been born. A year later he'd died. He hated Sirius Black; he had to stop himself punching the man in the nose.

Remus just smiled sadly at Harry. It was hard to believe he'd known the boy for an entire year. One whole year, he was going to be entering his second year after the holidays.

"Come on then let's get out of here," said Remus, avoiding looking in Sirius' direction as they left. Heading back the way they came, Harry and Remus always used the Leaky Cauldron's fireplace to get back to Remus' flat or Zabini Manor.

"Did you take Ancient Runes Remus?" asked Harry, eyeing him as they waited in line for the Floo.

"I did," said Remus smirking in amusement, "And yes you may borrow some of my books, but only one at a time." he didn't want Harry immersing himself in books completely, he had good friends and he should be enjoying himself. Then again he'd enjoyed himself, and he'd for most part done that while reading his text books.

"Thanks," grinned Harry happily, as he finally grabbed some Floo powder leaving a Knut in the payment pot as he Floo'ed to the flat, Remus as always right behind him.

**-0 END FLASH BACK 0-**

Merlin he wished he could go back to then, Harry young and not even twelve years old yet. A year at Hogwarts, already planning what he wanted to take during his third year. Harry was and always had been more like Lily, so studious, serious and fiercely loyal to her friends. Before life had gotten so complicated, before Voldemort came back, before Dumbledore had taken some sort of weird fascination with Harry. Suddenly wanting to take on the role as his guardian. How he wanted to squeeze the life out of Sirius. How dare he do this to Harry? He didn't understand what on earth the idiot was thinking! It was a miracle he hadn't actually done anything to the man. Although if he caught sight of the Animagus - the man would rue the day he was born. He still hadn't found out why Dumbledore wanted him either, even Slughorn was keeping his ears open, listening for a barest hint of whisper - nothing. Which didn't really surprise Remus, Dumbledore didn't share his plans.

"Brilliant! Thanks Remus." said Harry smiling, a new broomstick. He loved flying, and watching Quidditch, playing amateur Quidditch with some of the Slytherins. He'd never joined the team, Blaise, Teddy and himself weren't fanatics per say. They preferred learning all the magic they could, instead of flying around on a broom.

"Sweet!" said Blaise and Teddy gazing at the newest broom in awe.

Maria rolled her eyes at her son; she knew exactly what he'd be wanting for his own birthday in a week's time. Sharing an amused look with Remus, as the three teenagers gazed in appreciation at the craftsmanship before them.

"Too bad I can't fly it," said Harry wryly, otherwise he'd already be out there on it.

"I know," groaned Blaise.

"This sucks!" murmured Teddy, as they stroked the cold, shiny wood under their fingers.

"He is mine, I just wished it could be a happier birthday for you Harry." said Maria, it was Remus who had given her the idea for it. She handed over an expertly wrapped parcel. Harry grinned; there was no doubting just what that was. Ripping it open wondering what book awaited him, he grinned in appreciation, it was a book about Animagus, how to turn into one, how to find out what you were, and there was even the potion for it in there.

"Oh I want to try too!" said Blaise, hopefully he'd be a snake! Wouldn't it be cool if he could speak or at least understand Harry when he was human? If it worked that way of course. They'd known about Harry since their friend had found out himself. They had kept his secret; their friendship was worth more than bragging about Harry being a Parselmouth.

"Me three," said Teddy, wryly. It wasn't as if he had anything better to do anyway, he was here avoiding his parents as long as humanly possible. He didn't believe in Voldemort's aims, how could he when his best friend was a half blood and powerful to boot? Not just him but Dumbledore was as well and he was a half blood. Ironically enough if Dumbledore had, had any kids, they would be considered 'pureblood'. Life was weird that way. He also wondered what he'd be, hopefully nothing embarrassing like a butterfly or spider or heaven forbid a rodent or lion (the Gryffindor animal). "Here, this is mine!" finished Theodore handing over his gift.

Harry eagerly tore into the box, forgetting about Dumbledore, his vaults and everything else for now. The adults seemed to realize this, as they shared knowing looks over the kid's heads. They had done the right thing; this party had succeeded in helping Harry forget for a while. "Now this will last me until we get to the trolley…" Harry trailed off, he might not be at Hogwarts this year, he hadn't decided if he should risk going or not. Teddy had gotten him nearly one of everything in Honeydukes candy shop, knowing his best friends sweet tooth. Never being allowed anything at the Dursley's, it was heaven to get something like that. Growing up he'd only ever gotten something if Dudley decided he didn't like it. Which had only happened two or three times in ten years. Dudley would rather finish it off, even if he didn't like it, just to make sure Harry didn't get it. Only of course, after he learned if he didn't want it, Harry would get it.

"Don't think on it Harry, slice of cake?" asked Maria, cutting up the three tier magnificent cake the House elves had cooked up with Maria's help. She then passed on pieces to everyone else.

"Thanks," said Harry.

"Hey, you didn't open mine," said Blaise wryly, handing over his own gift, not as expertly wrapped at his mothers had been.

"Thanks Blaise," said Harry accepting the gift, he opened it to find a piece of jewellery, a watch, which a coat of arms he knew all too well engraved inside. It was the Zabini coat of arms, not his own. It wasn't a traditional watch, but more of a wristband, pure black leather, and thick. His initials were on each side of it, just the HP the J would have looked out of place.

"That way you won't forget. You might be a Potter in blood but you'll always be my brother." said Blaise honestly, "It's got a Portkey imbedded in it, and the inscription in the back will bring you here." That's if there weren't any Anti-Portkey wards up. Harry looked at the under side, and grinned 'Slytherins forever', and they would be. Being a Slytherin meant everything to Harry, without being in Slytherin he wouldn't have had Teddy and Blaise. Two brothers, in all but blood, to rely on and tell his secrets to knowing they'd be kept.

"Thank you," said Harry slipping the leather band onto his wrist, which shrank to fit him perfectly. There was no chance of it falling off accidentally, Harry loved it already. He'd always meant to get a watch, but hadn't not wanting to spend too much money.

* * *

Albus Dumbledore had left the castle, Flooing over to the Leaky Cauldron. The Vampire lord had refused to have their next meeting at Hogwarts. Instead choosing to have it at a neutral location. The entire Castle, and its grounds and nearby vicinity had been checked for any spells or items Dumbledore could have left behind. Nobody trusted him the slightly, they'd been proven right. There had been three devices found, one near the castle, but not quite within the wards. The second had been on the actual grounds, just under a bush. The third he had dropped in the hall he'd been escorted up. The coins had listening devices, locating beacons and one that if activated would tear wards down. They'd deactivated the ward tearing spell, and location beacon and left the other one but made sure not to speak about anything important. The devices would be destroyed once their Lord had Harry Potter within Prince castle.

"Hello Tom, how are you this evening?" asked Dumbledore beaming at the barman.

"I'm good, good, would you like a drink?" asked Tom, it wasn't often he had Albus Dumbledore coming into his domain.

"No thank you, I have an important meeting to attend so if you will excuse me," said Albus bidding his farewell, not truly interested in anything Tom had to say. Yet the man was useful, so he always made sure to speak to him. Everyone came through the Leaky cauldron.

"Of course!" said Tom in understanding at Dumbledore's retreating form. It was dark times after all, and Albus was their figurehead.

Albus stalked into the room, as though he owned the place, causing the vampires to visibly hiss at the wizard's blatant lack of respect for their Vampire leader. All six of them bared their teeth at powerful wizard. All of them surrounding the Vampire Lord, protecting him from any threat. Not that he needed protecting; he was after all a very accomplished ruler. He'd proven himself without a doubt, the only one deserving of the title.

"How dare you show such disrespect?" hissed one of the vampires, completely incensed.

"My apologies," said Albus looking contrite, bowing low in a show of respect, others of their kind might have bought it. Not them, they could smell Dumbledore didn't mean a word coming out of his mouth. The only reason the vampires relaxed and stood up was because they knew they had to deal with him, even if it was only temporarily. Until their Lord had what he wanted.

"I suggest we get down to business don't you?" said the voice, still the same cold, calculated and determined as it had been before. His guards were staring straight ahead, they didn't look as though they were paying the slightest bit of attention to their surroundings. Which couldn't be furthest from the truth.

"Yes, yes, Indeed," said Albus nodding in agreement, sitting down opposite the Vampire Lord. Still until to get a glimpse of what he looked like at all. He had a large black cloak on that obscured him from view, from head to toe. "Although I am curious, why Harry Potter?"

"Why not?" answered the vampire lord cryptically, as if he was going to tell the old fool why he wanted him. He wasn't stupid; it would put the shoe from his foot to Dumbledore's. He was no ones fool; he knew Dumbledore would demand a lot more from him if he knew what Harry was.

The surrounding bodyguards tensed ready to jump unnoticeably when Dumbledore moved. Removing from his pocket the documents that would transfer Harry to his care. In turn he would get thirty of the Lord's highly trained, most lethal soldiers/vampires. To guard the vampire lord, you had to prove your mettle, only the best of the best got to do so. None of the others, who didn't get granted a place were made to feel inferior, nearly all of them had a purpose.

"Does James Potter have anything to do with your…request?" asked Dumbledore shrewdly, his blue eyes watching the cloaked figure closely. Unfortunately he couldn't tell whether the man had been affected by his words or not, much to his disgruntlement. James Potter had outshined many people at Hogwarts, bullied a lot of people, and also as his three years as an Auror put most of them to shame. Who knows what he'd done to the vampires to cause them to want Harry Potter. He never for one second thought it anything else other than revenge, otherwise why would he have been needed? They could have approached the boy themselves. It was a logical assumption to make.

"Let me ask you something," asked Severus, his eyes flashing angrily from under his cloak, "Do you really care either way? As long as you get your way in the end?" it took everything Severus had to stop his fury, anger or disgust showing in his voice. His entire body had stiffened at the impudence of Dumbledore for questioning him. For the past fifteen years, his actions had never, ever, been questioned. He wasn't the callowed youth he'd been at Hogwarts.

"Of course I care, Mr. Potter is a student in my school," said Dumbledore, his protest was half heartedly, but still there. "I swear to protect all students that pass through Hogwarts."

"Then shall I have our negotiations withdrawn?" asked Severus, making a show of starting to stand up. He knew he wouldn't have to wait any longer than a few seconds, for the protest that would leave Dumbledore's lips. He was correct, and a wry smirk spread across Severus' lips. The old fool hadn't changed a bit, still purely GRYFFINDOR.

"Of course not, the life of one person isn't worth the entire world, as hard as the decision was to make and how it may sound." protested Dumbledore, his blue eyes shadowing with worry at how this was turning out. "I have the paperwork all drawn up; I am hoping to conclude it tonight."

"You have the boy?" asked Severus, his voice completely impassive. Not showing whether the information would impress him or not.

"I do not, no. I have people searching for him of course, but it is the summer holidays, you know how teenagers are." chuckled Dumbledore as if they were good old friends reminiscing over the past. "He will definitely be handed over by September."

Severus wanted to bristle at the way he said 'handed over' he wasn't a dog. He did not like the way he was being referred to at all. He kept his cool, as he always did, nothing showing his displeasure. His mind trailed over to the first time he'd seen Harry, the day he'd realized Harry would be his. No other would ever touch him. Langdon had ensured that, keeping an especially close eye on Harry.

**-0 FLASH BACK 0-**

Severus observed the ciaos around him, grimacing in distaste, of all the places they had to meet up - it was here. The Quidditch world cup, he was in the processes of joining the Bulgarians and his own covens in an alliance. They'd cut off all ties when his grandparents had stepped down. They had not been willing to deal with an outsider, who had no taste to the finer things in the world.

"Let's move out," said Severus, his voice cutting through the shouting and yelling around them. Nobody paid the slightest bit of attention to them, with the glamour's they were wearing they blended right in.

They passed the mass amount of tents, wizards, witches and even the Muggles who owned the camp site. Severus observed his surroundings, his sharp eyes catching sight of people he knew. He didn't stop to say anything, not just because he had a glamour charm on. He wasn't a sociable person, never had been, plus he liked no one here.

They finally caught sight of the top box, exactly where they'd be sitting for the duration of the match. Much to Severus' disgust, he loathed Quidditch, it was a pointless sport. The others though were much more excited, it was a World Cup match after all. They didn't show it though; they were used to looking impassive to those around them.

The five soldiers that were with Severus froze, when their Lord did. They immediately surrounded him, hiding him from view. Which did garner very curious looks, from people passing by. They thankfully managed to move out of the way; otherwise they would have been cursed.

"My Lord?" questioned one, his long auburn hair tied back, his red eyes staring at Severus in concern, fingering the Portkey, wondering if he should get them out of there.

"I'm fine," said Severus, "Continue." his sharp eyes regarding the boy in front of him. He knew who he was; he'd last seen him as a baby, the night he'd lost his parents. He was with a werewolf, Lupin, go figure. He was also with two known children from Slytherin lines. He did notice Black was absent, curious, he knew the werewolf and Black had been dating the last time he saw any of them. His lip curled, he would need to brew the Wolfsbane potion, he didn't want Lupin anywhere near HIM without it. It was extremely difficult not to just take the boy. Unfortunately he was too young; he was barely fourteen years old if that. He may still be thirteen years old, when was the boy born? Sometime in July?

They took their seats; Severus' eyes never left the teenager during the match. "I want Langdon to report to me as soon as we get back, understood?" said Severus, low enough for only his vampires, and the Bulgarians to hear.

They merely nodded seriously in turn; none of them left Severus' side, and wouldn't do until he was back in Prince Castle. They were extremely protective of him, if anyone looked at him wrong - Merlin help them because nobody else would.

They couldn't deny they were curious about what was going on.

**-0 END FLASHBACK 0-**

"Very well," said Severus getting the last of the negotiations under way. He gave Dumbledore no leeway, it was his way or they parted ways. Not that it would happen; Dumbledore had proved how desperate he was to give Harry over.

* * *

There we go! only one more chapter and it will be caught up and everyone will be able to review again. If you cant review its because you already reviewed the previous chapter I had up before. The entire story has been edited big time, it flows so much better now and ive not got a writers block five chapters in :) so its getting closer :D will harry be able to outrun Dumbledore or will he got to Hogwarts and be taken from there? wrong about the reason Dumbledore wanted him all along? how will harry react to Severus? R&R PLEASE! yup even you Lurkers ;) just for this chapter at least :)


	6. Chapter 6

**My Little Prince **

**Chapter 6 **

**Trying To Find Harry **

* * *

Albus Dumbledore sat in his office, sucking on one of his million lemon drops he had stashed around his office. The portraits were back again, most of them were talking to one another, ignoring Dumbledore petulantly. The bowl of lemon drops he kept on his desk was actually doused with calming draught. Not for other people, mostly for himself, but he did offer them to others. He knew most people didn't like Lemon Drops, in fact there were only a few people that had actually accepted his offered sweets in the entire time he'd been Headmaster of Hogwarts. His thoughts centred about the meeting he'd had with the vampire. The vampire guards were quick; he had noticed them move when he retrieved the contract. With them they'd win the war, he was absolutely sure of it. He had at least succeeded where Voldemort had failed. He had not managed to get the Vampires on his side, at least not those under the Vampire Lord's protection.

The only real downside to the negotiations was the fact he was never allowed to interfere with Harry Potter or his affairs again. He wasn't allowed to Speak to him without permission or touch him in any manner without breaking the vow. The vaults were no longer accessible to him; whatever revenge they are planning was evidently well thought out. The boy was even to be handed over to them in prefect health.

He was now more desperate to find Harry Potter, he couldn't officially complete the negotiations, despite them being finalised, until they had the boy. Only then would he get the thirty vampires to aid in the war. Each day more families were turning up dead, what the Order did was never enough. Just this morning of his own Order died, as well as a Ministry official, Amelia Bones. Dangerous times were upon them, and they were looking to him to save them. He had unsuccessfully tried to locate Severus Snape for years; he needed to know just how the hell the man had temporarily defeated Voldemort. Unfortunately he hadn't been able to find him, he'd been looking since the morning after Lily and James Potter had been murdered. Once he'd successfully gotten Harry Potter out of the way. None of his point me spells worked, none of his letters were delivered, and his contacts had come up blank as well.

Glancing at the time, he realized he had to get going; he had yet another appointment to keep. He put a few lemon drops into his cloak pocket, and put another in his mouth before grabbing his Floo powder. Entering the fireplace, he threw the powder in yelling out his destination in a clear firm voice. 'Grimmauld Place'. Stepping out gracefully, as if he'd been doing it from the second he was born, he sat down at the head of the table, subdued as the rest of the others. One of the seats was noticeably empty. Nobody would have noticed it right away, if they didn't know anything had happened.

"Before we begin, I'd like us to start by giving two minutes silence to Emmeline Vance and of course Amelia Bones." said Albus, bowing his head a picture of grief for the horrible deaths they'd suffered. Emmeline had been in the Order since Albus had founded it back during the first war. She had been a good fighter, and she would be sorely missed. It just made Albus all the more determined to get Harry Potter in his grasp. He'd be damned before another Witch or Wizard, in his order, would die.

Everyone bowed their head as well, but they'd already been silent before he'd stepped foot into the building. Sirius was pale and drawn; he'd been there and too late for her. She'd been murdered near number ten Downing Street; to say they'd had a hard time covering it up was putting it lightly. Thankfully they'd managed to successfully make it out that it was just a hoax. If only it had been, two witches, and numerous Muggles murdered viciously just because Voldemort wanted to rule the world.

"To Amelia and Emmeline," said Albus, holding up the goblet before replacing it.

"To Amelia and Emmeline," said everyone else in Unison.

"Mundungus any news?" asked Albus, unaware of how much he sounded like Voldemort who wanted news from his own followers. The only difference was, if it wasn't enough Dumbledore didn't just 'Crucio' you, no he just stared at you with his eyes filled with disappointment making you feel guilty.

"Well there's been news he's still looking for Potter, he's handing out rewards if someone can find him. He doesn't like to be embarrassed like that does he?" said Mundungus sombrely, his eyes bloodshot as if he'd been drinking. He certainly smelt like he had, but Dumbledore would never get rid of him. He was extremely useful, and also one of his contacts on many things.

Albus sat up, looking slightly alarmed; "There hasn't been talk that he's succeeded is there?" asked Dumbledore his voice intense, demanding an answer. His eyes boring into the brown shaven head man.

"Not that I've heard, still a reward ante there." said Mundungus. As if he was stating something the Headmaster should already know and understand.

Tonks stared at Dumbledore impassively, and then she shifted to Black. He was staring at Dumbledore as if they were discussing a stranger. Not his own godson, who he'd given all right away. Black obviously didn't care what he'd just condemned his godson to. She's been reading books on vampires, all she could get her hands on. They used humans or wizards as slaves, drank from them until they outlived their usefulness, sometimes letting them get with another slave to have a child, who would end up with the same life they led. Then they were killed, a few useful ones, ones with magic were turned. She didn't know if they were still like that, or did it, since Slavery had been banned, at least in most countries. She didn't know which vampire clan he'd been dealing with. When she did, she'd have a good idea just how bad it would be. She had to stop herself from flying across the room, and strangling the life out of Black for his callousness. They were supposed to be the light side, it was something she could see Voldemort doing.

"I want you to keep me posted on this," said Dumbledore, intensely. "How is the Minister doing Sirius?"

"Other than running around like a headless chicken?" scoffed Sirius, an old bit of the true Sirius shining through. "He has three Unspeakables guarding him, has given four of us Auror's orders to guard Hogwarts, at least to take the train and get the children safely into Hogwarts. He's been in interviews a lot, with the Minister, the Muggle one. We suspect he was the target when Amelia and Emmeline were killed. He has spies high up within the Ministry to know Fudge's every move."

"He has lasted longer than I expected," said Albus, looking thoughtful. Nobody wanted to go down in history as a war Minister; they weren't looked at too kindly. Mostly because they only cared for their lives not the publics. It was probably for the best; Fudge could throw off the Imperious curse, a family trait. Other Ministers might not be lucky. "Is the Minister not relenting on his decision?" he then asked Sirius. They weren't signing off on the paperwork for them to bring Harry in; he couldn't risk any other Auror loosing their job.

"No." said Sirius, shaking his head, everyone stared curiously, but Dumbledore revealed nothing.

Albus strained to keep his look; he was seriously getting pissed off at Fudge. He was refusing to sign off on the paperwork, so the Auror's could pull Harry in. The boy was his; he wasn't going to let Voldemort get him. If word got to the vampires, he feared they would go to Voldemort to get their revenge. He couldn't loose them; he needed the vampires to win his war. It didn't help that he couldn't figure out how Voldemort had survived that night. With Snape disappearing he had no idea, only what he saw with his own eyes, which admittedly wasn't much.

"Does anyone else have news?" asked Albus, staring around at his order members, noting Tonks' blank look with worry. She was always bubbly, easy going and loved making everyone laugh. "No? That's fine. Everyone know their patrol areas?"

"Yes Albus," murmured a few half-heartedly. Albus liked to station a few members, in places that Voldemort might strike. He'd lost three Order members by doing it, but they'd saved hundreds of lives. Alice Longbottom had been the first to go, bless the woman's heart; she'd jumped in front of a ten year old Muggle girl. Taking five Cruciatus Curses to the chest, five weeks after she'd been saved by Sirius Black. Frank had gone on revenge mission, bringing in every Death Eater he could, wanting to bring justice for his wife. When Neville was six, he must have picked the wrong Death Eater, because he'd been cursed with a spell they couldn't identify never mind remove. He was in a coma; living in St. Mungo's the same hospital his wife had been in since Neville was two years old. Now Lady Longbottom had full custody of Neville. If only Frank had confided in someone, they would have been able to find out who he'd gone after. Lady Longbottom had been furious, blaming the Order for what happened to her daughter in law and inevitably her son.

"Very well, I think we can end this meeting here, I shall ensure you are all free to attend Emmeline's funeral if you wish to attend." said Albus, his voice soothing yet sad at the same time. "Sirius, Kingsley, please stay behind I have something I wish to discuss with you both."

Everyone immediately got up, Molly Weasley sniffling as she did so. She had been very 'fond' of Emmeline Vance, and it brought to home just how bad this war was going to be. Her worst fears would be to loose her children, she could never bear it if anything happened. She just wished she could go back in time, where all her children were small, innocent and young, no worry about a war hanging over them. They would be targeted for being 'Blood Traitors' by the Death Eaters. Each day she carried her clock around with her. Which was no help at all, since they were all pointed at Mortal peril. Everywhere they were, was lurking with danger, she didn't even have Arthur to reassure her during the day. She was basically always on her own, unable to make sure all her children were safe.

"What's wrong?" asked Shacklebolt, he'd been suspended for half a year, he was already going mad. Cut off from a job he loved, after doing something for Dumbledore off the books. Needless to say Dumbledore wasn't exactly his favourite person right now. Yet he put aside all personal feelings, especially during order meetings. He had joined to save the lives of those weaker than him, innocents, and to put an end to the war.

"I think I have a way for you to get your job back, if you'd be willing to take the risk?" said Albus, staring at the bald man beside him.

"What would I have to do?" asked Shacklebolt narrowing his eyes at Dumbledore; normally he wouldn't have questioned the Headmaster. Since loosing his job he'd been questioning a lot of things.

"Mr. Potter has to be in Zabini Manor, I know for a fact it's the only place he goes during the summer holidays. Unless of course he is with Remus Lupin, and Lupin's apartment is not safe enough for the wolf to allow him to stay there." said Dumbledore, he just had a feeling, it was a Slytherin thing to do. Stay where you were especially if it's already been checked. Maria Zabini contacting the Ministry had cemented his conviction.

"He wasn't there the last time," said Shacklebolt tense, he was not going to go to Zabini manor again.

"Yes, he was probably unluckily with Lupin during that time." said Dumbledore, confidently.

"If that's the case Mr. Potter will know, that you have custody of him I mean, yet he's not came forward…there must be a reason he doesn't want to." said Shacklebolt cautiously.

"He's just young and in shock," said Dumbledore brushing it aside, he wasn't going to tell them what he planned on doing with the child. Or how he got the Vampires on his side either. "He will come to accept it, its only temporarily after all." misleading them into thinking it was only a year, after all he would be seventeen in a years time, that's as temporarily as it could get.

"Why do you want him?" asked Shacklebolt, staring at Black curiously, why hadn't HE asked all those questions. Maybe looking at Harry was just a daily reminder of what he'd lost? He didn't get it though; he wasn't the only one to have lost someone in the war. Most people would cherish their godchildren, or any child of the family that survived.

"I made a promise to Harry's parents, one I wish to keep." said Albus lying out right to them now. He knew mentioning Lily and James would make Shacklebolt stop questioning him.

"I see," said Shacklebolt in deep consideration, wondering quietly to himself, if Dumbledore was being truthful. He had no reason to be lying did he? After all James and Lily had been close to Dumbledore, just as everyone in the order was. Admittedly James and Lily had been favourites of his. Black too, and Lupin if one thought of it long enough.

"Myself and Sirius are going to retrieve him, we would like it if you came with us." said Dumbledore honestly. "We need help and to be ready, we do not know could be in the manor."

"If he doesn't come willingly?" asked Shacklebolt emotionlessly.

"I will take him by force, explain everything to him at Hogwarts, in time he will come to understand, but as I've said - its only temporarily." said Dumbledore firmly, "Once I've kept my promise then everything will be well." he was very good at spinning the truth evidently.

"When do we go?" asked Sirius blankly, as he always was when Dumbledore was around. The poor man was basically an extension of Dumbledore's will, with no freewill of his own.

"Tonight at one AM, that way everyone will be sleeping and we have more chance of success." said Dumbledore seriously.

"What if Zabini goes to the Ministry again? There's a chance I could loose my job for good." protested Shacklebolt, he couldn't cope with loosing his job.

"In doing so she would have to admit Mr. Potter was there, she won't risk it, she probably doesn't have an idea that the Minister hasn't signed off on it." said Dumbledore persuasively.

"If she does?" argued Shacklebolt.

"Then she will be brought before the Wizengamot, which Fudge has no control over, as Head of the wizengamot I can ensure they see my way, maybe even have your suspension lifted." said Dumbledore, knowing without a doubt this would get Shacklebolt accompanying them.

"Then why haven't you did this before now?" cried Shacklebolt looking enraged.

"Without Harry being found in Zabini Manor, I have no argument to make." said Dumbledore without delay. His blue eyes twinkled brightly, secrets and manipulation, were his two main talents even as a young boy. He had his mother to thank for that, she had weaned him on it since he was a kid.

"Fine, I'll come." said Shacklebolt, hopefully Dumbledore was right and Potter was there. Otherwise he knew without a doubt he'd loose his job completely. Nothing would be able to save him, not even Dumbledore as head of the Wizengamot.

"Thank you, your help is of course, much appreciated." said Dumbledore, "Shall we meet up here at say…twelve forty five?"

"Yes Albus," said Shacklebolt and Black in Unison.

* * *

Do you want Horcruxes in this story? Do you want Sirius Black freed of the Potion? There would need to be a reason for it of course…Dumbledore wouldn't wean him off it for obvious reasons - Black would kill him as stated in pervious chapters and Severus loathes Sirius, he has no reason to go near him…and Harry as well as Remus hates him too so truly there's no reason he could be saved…give me one way you can see it possibly happening then your wish …. My command ?;) hehe lol will Shacklebolt loose his job completely? Will Dumbledore break the vow in Snape's point of view when he sees Harry? You are looking forward to it aren't you? Seeing Severus and Harry meeting xD Harry's a Slytherin it wouldn't be in his nature to make it easy…but being taken to vampires…well that's bound to be terrifying in itself especially when you don't know anything of what's going to happen…he might be slightly off his game and just be glad he's not going to be used! You also wish for something to be done about Dumbledore…betrayed by the vampires after the war is over? For harming Harry (even if its only mentally a little)? Or just outright killed? Or perhaps tortured and killed? So many ways…so many opportunities and only one available if it even happens ;) will Severus' true idenity be revealed when he picks Harry up or when/if he's betrayed? mwahha im so evil to Dumbledore lol R&R PLEASE! yes you Lurkers too ;) lol everyone can review again WOOHOOO! lol back to the original amount of chapters :D


	7. Chapter 7

**My Little Prince **

**Chapter 7 **

**Breaking And Entering For The So Called Greater Good **

* * *

Sirius Black was the first one to get to Grimmauld Place, for a man who couldn't make even his own best friends wedding on time; it was a miracle putting it lightly. No, not a miracle, it was actually because Dumbledore had demanded it. He loathed Grimmauld Place, fortunately it had proved useful. Especially now, for the Order Headquarters. Sirius stayed in the flat he'd bought for himself, with the money he'd gotten from his Uncle Alphard. Of course the entire Black fortune was now his. There wasn't many Black's left; in fact he was the last male heir. His brother had died in Voldemort's services; his mother had died not long after. No there was only Bellatrix, Narcissa, Andromeda, his cousins, and of course there was Nymphadora, who he saw on a regular basis, they weren't close though. Family had always been something Sirius treasured above all else, it truly wasn't just Harry, Sirius was being denied, but also his very family he would have died for. Andromeda, Nymphadora, Remus, James, Lily and especially Harry had been all Sirius had cared about.

"Hi," said Shacklebolt as he Floo'ed over, wiping the soot from his clothes with a simple spell.

"Hey Shack," said Sirius politely, as he took a seat, it was much better than the state it had been in before. Nobody had inhabited the house for around ten years maybe, it had been neglected and in need of significant repair. Molly though, spent a lot of time here, putting her tender love and care into the place, so it was 'safe' for those fighting the Death Eaters. She knew there would come a time when people would need to stay here.

"Do you know what Dumbledore wants with Harry?" asked Shacklebolt sitting down. He hadn't ever gotten to know Sirius before James and Lily died. Sirius had already had his group of friends, and hadn't really spoken to the other order members much other than the occasional hello and asking how they were. Even now they only had mutual respect for one another; they weren't what anyone could call 'Friends'.

"No, not really," said Sirius, a strange look crossing his features, Shacklebolt was quite alarmed by it. For the life of him he couldn't quite describe it, it was as though the Auror was in agony, as if he'd just been told he was being sent to Azkaban to endure the Dementors. He'd seen similar looks cross those being sentenced during his years as an Auror. Blinked and you would have missed it, true enough Sirius was sitting there as if nothing had happened. He stored the information away, vowing to think about it later.

"Harry's your godson right?" asked Shacklebolt, wondering if he could get the look to reappear.

"Yes," said Sirius, tapping his fingers impatiently.

"Why didn't you get custody of him?" asked Shacklebolt, getting nosy now.

Sirius winced, grabbing onto the wooden tabletop, "Help." was all he managed to get out, his face filled with desolate desperation. Then as quick as it was there, it was gone his face once again blank.

Shacklebolt jumped back, "What's wrong?" he asked the Auror, eyeing him as if he was a caged animal. The Auror's had just passed their surprise health checkups, so he wasn't being drugged. He wasn't suffering from the Imperious, his eyes weren't glazed over in the way that particular curse caused. Yet he knew something was wrong, he could feel it down to his very core.

"Nothing," said Sirius blankly, staring at Shacklebolt as if he'd lost his mind. He didn't seem to be able to recall what he had just done. This convinced Shacklebolt that there was something seriously wrong.

"You are both here, good." said Dumbledore as he made his appearance in the fireplace.

Shacklebolt was about to open his mouth, so he could voice his suspicions to the Headmaster. Unfortunately his mind came up with a sudden scenario, one that he didn't like at all. After all it wasn't a coincidence was it? Black being under something and handing Harry Potter over…to Dumbledore. He didn't like to think Dumbledore would do a thing like that. Yet over the past week he was seeing a whole different side to Dumbledore. He was all for the greater good, nobody could deny that. Yet he had a feeling there was something he was missing, the bigger picture. The question was, was it bigger than Harry? He would have to do some digging. All he could do was what he was told, while he investigated. He prayed he was doing the right thing, so he nodded curtly at Dumbledore.

"Then let's depart," said Albus beaming at them, as the three Apparated to the edge of Zabini Manor, and the wards surrounding it. "Sirius, Kingsley if you would." telling them without saying a word to render the wards completely useless. Auror's were able to override the owner's wards, and place their own. Thereby rendering them completely defenceless.

Three minutes later, the wards were completely defenceless, and instead of walking towards the Manor as Shacklebolt did, Dumbledore Apparated straight into the Manor. Using a spell that would point him in the direction of Harry Potter. Triumph filled him completely, he'd been right, of course he had, and the boy was here.

* * *

Harry jerked awake hearing the alarm, he knew that sound, and it meant Wizards were tearing down the wards. Maria had installed it as soon as she'd gotten back from the Ministry weeks ago. Automatically and in Unison, despite being in different bedrooms, they all got up and ran towards the secret room.

"Hurry up boys!" said Maria, as she ran out of her room, wrapping a robe around her as she did so.

"Coming," said Blaise, making sure Harry was with them. The teenagers bolted ahead of Maria, skidding to a halt in the study where the secret room was located. Teddy yanked the book, hiding the secret room, drawing the panel away, while Blaise opened the door. Blaise and Teddy went in; Harry was just about to follow them when he felt it. His magic was being called; he knew there and then they knew he was here. They were here for him. He stared at Blaise, for a brief second, horror painted itself across Blaise's face; he knew what Harry was going to do. Before he could do anything, Harry pushed Maria in, an apologetic look on his face. He could hear the footsteps getting closer. Without more ado, he locked them in, knowing they'd be safe; a house elf would let them out.

Harry couldn't let Blaise's mum take the fall, she was all he had. He'd lost his dad before he could remember him, and he'd never take that away from him. It wasn't so much a Slytherin move to make, but Slytherins did protect their own. They had to, because nobody else would. The teachers were all biased; all they had was each other. Maria had loved him as a second son, since he'd started staying there, he couldn't repay her by having her carted of to Azkaban. "Sorry." he said, aware they could hear what was going on. You could hear inside it, but nobody could hear outside of it. That's if Blaise wasn't hammering on the door, which no doubt he was. Harry knew his brother/best friend better than he knew himself sometimes.

"Mr. Potter, you've been extremely difficult to find," said Albus entering the study, where his wand was telling him Potter was. He eyed every corner, wondering where the others were.

"How did you know I'd come back here when the Zabini's went on holiday?" asked Harry, throwing suspicion of them helping him completely off the table. Silently praying it wouldn't be the last time he saw them, but Dumbledore wouldn't be crazy enough to kill him or anything - not after getting custody of him. He held his wand tightly in his hand, just because he wasn't giving the others away, it didn't mean he had any intentions of going quietly or at all if he had his way.

"Follow me Mr. Potter, and do bring your belongings, you will be accompanying me back to Hogwarts." said Dumbledore, his eyes twinkling madly, tonight the vow would be complete. The war would be won, and the world would go back to the way he wanted it. With zero tolerance for the Dark Arts, so no more Grindelwald's or Voldemort's could arise again.

"Why?" asked Harry gritting his teeth, forcing himself to remain calm, he just had to look like he was complying until he had the upper hand.

"You can come with or without your belongings Mr. Potter." said Dumbledore seriously.

"Confringo!" yelled Harry, at the doorway where Dumbledore currently stood, the entire room rumbled and shook with the violence of the spell. Causing wood, stone and a huge part of the ceiling to give way. Harry fell sideways, getting hit with scattering debris. He didn't let this deter him, all those years at the Dursley's he knew how to handle pain and keep going. He crawled over the wood and ceiling pile, yelping in shock when Dumbledore grabbed a hold of his ankle. Twisting slightly, he brought his other foot down painfully against the old wrinkled hand of his Headmaster. With a roar of pain the old man let go, and Harry continued climbing, finally free of the ruins. He stopped for nothing, knowing it would be there when he got back, if he'd ever get back. He ran down the stairs, never once looking back.

"POTTER!" boomed Dumbledore, his voice thick with fury.

"You were stupid if you thought I'd ever go quietly or at all with you!" snarled Harry; he was a Slytherin for Merlin's sake. The old bastard could get his money, but he'd never have control of him. He yanked open the door, as a curse missed him by an inch. "Expelliarmus!" cursed Harry, not waiting around to see if it had succeeded, he'd be able to outrun the old man, he was young whereas Dumbledore wasn't.

Out in the garden, he wove in and out of the trees and other ornaments that made their home in Zabini gardens. Water fountains, and other statues, he knew the place like the back of his hand. He'd spent nearly all summer out here, either flying or playing with Teddy and Blaise. He stayed quiet, crouching down, cloaked in the shadows not sure if Dumbledore had caught up with him. He knew exactly where the wards ended, he'd been told often enough. He ran for the wall, which by the way was unfortunately open view. He jumped out of the way of the oncoming spells; it wasn't so easy to hit a moving target. So he continued to go left right and centre, until he got to the wall before jumping over it. He could Apparate, he'd been doing it since he was eleven, well before that but he hadn't realized what it was. He clutched the watch against his chest as he climbed the wall. Praying that they were okay, as he finally hoisted himself over.

He saw a Patronus sailing not four feet from him, illuminating two figures. Cursing, he bolted in the opposite direction, he wasn't quite past the wards yet so he couldn't Apparate. To try with them so close would be suicidal, all he could do was run in the opposite direction and pray the wards ended soon. He heard Dumbledore's voice boom to them to get him. Just why the hell was he so desperate to get him? He was getting his money why wasn't that enough? Damn the old fool who seemed intending on making his life a living hell.

Harry ducked another spell, but in doing so didn't see the other, he suddenly found himself going for a flying lesson. His side crashing into the wall, pain exploding like a volcano as more than one of his ribs broke. Harry cried out in agony, clutching his side, as he scrambled to his feet. As the figures got closer, as hard as he tried, he wasn't able to run fast. His entire body flared with agony each and every time he moved. Looking around desperately, he hailed off in the direction of the tree's escaping into the forest.

"Harry you might as well come out," said Albus speaking loudly, "It doesn't do any good to fight it. There's information I need to share with you about your parents."

"What?" asked Sirius sounding disbelieving.

Harry continued on, until he slumped against a tree, breathing harshly, thankfully it was a rather windy night; it carried his laboured breathing away. He knew he would never be able to outrun them, he was delaying the inevitable. Unfortunately he was too Slytherin to just roll over and let them get him. He clutched his wand tightly in his hand, staring at the watch. Could he use it? Or would he just be trapping himself in a Manor he might not be able to get himself out of again.

"Harry?" called Dumbledore, Harry closed his eyes, he was getting closer, with renewed determination he took off again. Making the three lit wands fade further into the distance. He was furious though, that Dumbledore would dare mention his parents. He wanted Remus so badly, but he didn't dare go to him. He couldn't drag him into this anymore than he could drag Maria into it. Remus would be furious with him when he saw him again though, he knew that. Only because he'd been worried, he just had to find somewhere to hide. He had to stop soon; otherwise there was a chance his ribs could end up piercing his internal organs.

No matter where he went, he knew they'd be able to track him unless he got somewhere warded. He couldn't think of anywhere that was, apart from Hogwarts. He could hide out there, until the school started up, find Blaise. He didn't think he was in any shape to Apparate; he'd probably end up splinching himself. He wasn't running from Dumbledore to get himself killed, he wouldn't give the old fool that satisfaction. He was already getting his money; he wouldn't entitle the man to his entire estate.

The adrenaline was beginning to fade, the tiredness was setting in, each breath was agony and he was beginning to give up hope. They weren't going to leave him alone; they would continue to follow him. Growling low in his throat, he with a yelp of agony got to his feet again. His entire left side, felt as though it was on fire. Similar to the feeling of being on the receiving end of the Cruciatus curse. Which he had experienced at Voldemort's hand.

"Harry!" yelled a voice, it was filled with concern, but it wasn't a voice he was familiar with. He did wonder who it was, probably one of Dumbledore's stupid Order members. His lip curled just thinking about the idiots; he loathed Dumbledore and the Order almost as much as Voldemort and the Death Eaters. Probably more so, they only tried to kill him, Dumbledore was determined to destroy him financially, emotionally and mentally by the look of things.

Each wheezing breath, caused him to slow down further, their voices were so close. Just then his position was given away by an owl dropping a letter on his lap. His heart sank; he could imagine what it said. He'd probably been expelled from Hogwarts for underage magic. He felt as though his entire world was being brought down around him. With one last ditched effort, he broke into a run, just then someone Apparated in front of him, causing him to run smack into them.

"Calm down," said the voice, "You need medical attention."

The light of the wand sprayed across his face, letting Harry identify exactly who it was. Swallowing the bile in his throat, he snarled out words from the bottom of his heart "I HATE YOU! I WISH YOU WERE DEAD! I'D KILL YOU MYSELF! I WISH YOU WERE NEVER MY GODFATHER! I'D DISOWN YOU MYSELF IF I COULD!" Harry told him, punching him in the face, as he'd wanted to do all those years ago upon his first glimpse of him. Then the pain made itself known again, causing Harry to fall onto the ground, curling up trying to protect his side from more damage. Oh man, it had been very cathartic shouting at him, yet it had just flared the pain more.

Harry saw another, Shacklebolt, if he remembered correctly, kneeling before him. His black eyes were shadowed with genuine and raw concern. He was tapped with his wand, and then the pain eased considerably, as bandages wrapped around his torso. A numbing charm was added, and finally Harry lost consciousness.

"Well done," said Dumbledore, to both men, as he took out a Portkey, and held onto Harry, intending on getting him out of there and to Hogwarts where he could be picked up. Grimacing at his hand and back ached, the boy had hurt him quite badly too. He was more trouble than he was worth, he pocketed the boy's wand, he wouldn't need it. Someone might get a use out of it, especially as it was Fawkes feather that was in it. Oh how he couldn't wait to have this sordid business over with.

Shacklebolt just watched emotionlessly, legally there was nothing he could do. Dumbledore had custody of him, and could take him wherever he wanted. Sirius looked as though he'd aged fifty years since Harry had spoken. He was sitting there a broken man. Then Dumbledore was gone, taking Harry somewhere they weren't following.

"Sirius?" said Shacklebolt, feeling utterly wretched; he'd been a fool to go through with Dumbledore's plan. It had been his spell that had hit Harry badly, causing those injuries. Thankfully though, with Poppy Pomfrey he'd be healed by tomorrow morning. "Sirius?" he repeated more harshly, he wanted to start investigating this, he wanted answers and evidently Dumbledore wasn't going to give them. First things first he had to speak to Tonks, she knew something and he wished he's spoken to her sooner.

"Yes?" asked the dead voice of the dog Animagus.

"Stand the bloody hell up, now do you know what's going on? Why does Dumbledore want Harry?" demanded Shacklebolt, he wasn't going to take no for an answer.

"I have no idea," admitted Sirius.

"Yet you don't care to ask or think?" scoffed Shacklebolt.

Sirius frowned, "I never question Albus, everything he does is for the greater good, you know that." replied Sirius blankly.

Shacklebolt froze, that sounded too much like Dumbledore for comfort. "Stupefy!" snapped the Auror, and Black dropped like a dead fly to the ground. Grabbing a hold of the now stunned man, he Apparated to Tonks apartment. It was time they found out once and for all what was going on.

* * *

Will Shacklebolt and Tonks figure out what's wrong with Sirius? what will Severus do when he realizes they hurt Harry to get him there? Did you like that? Harry might have ended up caught but he gave them complete hell! haha will Severus let Remus anywhere near Harry? after all Remus is like Harry's father? will Harry be turned immediately? what about Sirius? will he ever be part of Harry's life or is there just too much bad blood between them? destroying whats left of Sirius? if he gets freed of course...whether tonks and shaklebolt succeed remains to be seen...even I don't know ;) R&R PLEASE!


	8. Chapter 8

**My Little Prince **

**Chapter 8 **

**Guest - Hi Yes I've been getting your reviews :D you'd be able to find them yourself too all you need to do is click on the Review link right next to my story xD your computer isn't stupid :) yup life isn't fair! and do me a favour hun...leave a name next time so I don't have to type guest :D lol that way you will know for sure that the message is meant for you :) not that there's any doubt lol **

**The Vampire's Are Coming...The Vampires Are Coming **

* * *

Tonks was soundly sleeping, but not for long when she felt the wards on her flat going off. She had intruders; in times like this you couldn't be too careful. She immediately grabbed her wand, and for once got up out of bed without tripping over her own feet. She was about to throw a curse, when she heard the familiar voice identifying himself. Proving who he said he saying a piece of a conversation they'd had just the other day. She entered her living room to see her co-worker with Sirius Black. He was lying on the floor dead to the world.

Gasping she went over to him, her personal feelings aside she didn't wish him dead. No she just wanted to kick some sense into his stubborn arse. She relaxed when she realized he was only stunned.

"He's fine, at least physically," said Shacklebolt, his voice filled with exhaustion.

"What do you mean by that?" asked Tonks standing back up, "Why haven't you un-stunned him?" she was regarding Shacklebolt cautiously; he seemed really unhinged right now.

"What does Dumbledore want with Potter…and you better tell me right now." said Shacklebolt, his expression determined. He wasn't going to move until he got an answer from Tonks.

"I only have a theory Shack," said Tonks, "I have no idea if I'm right or not." she told Shacklebolt.

"Tell me," said Shacklebolt.

"Dumbledore told me to speak to Remus Lupin; he was desperate to get him in the Order again. Remus is apparently well known in the Werewolf circle; at least he seems to think so. He wanted me to convince him it would be the honourable thing to do to aid the order." explained Tonks taking a seat, Shacklebolt however remained standing focused solely on what she was saying.

"And?" asked Shacklebolt, stiffly, if Remus ever found out what he'd done to Harry…well he mentally shuddered. Werewolf's had absolutely foul tempers, one he didn't want to encounter.

"He refused; he said why should he fight for a world that wouldn't even let him have a job? Although that wasn't his real reason, he said Harry would never forgive him for joining." said Tonks.

"Why would he hate him for joining? doesn't he know Remus used to be a member?" asked Shacklebolt staring at Tonks not able to comprehend where this story was going.

"He blames Dumbledore and the Order for his parents being murdered." said Tonks, at least that's the impression she'd gotten from Remus.

"Get to the point," said Shacklebolt getting impatient now.

"I went to Dumbledore to tell him that Remus wouldn't join, he wasn't even disappointed. Instead he said Remus wouldn't have stuck around long anyway." said Tonks in a rush, "Then he changed the subject, telling me the vampires had agreed to join our side." she was glad she was able to tell someone! Although Shacklebolt will learn he couldn't tell anyone either pretty soon.

"What?" gaped Shacklebolt, "y-y-you are kidding aren't you?" his brown eyes large as he stared at her completely speechless.

"No, I think for some reason they want Harry, it's the only explanation I can think of for his…desperation." said Tonks her eyes filled with sadness.

Shacklebolt swallowed thickly, his heart pounding away painfully in his ribs. His actions horrifying him even further, he'd allowed Dumbledore to take a child, a child he was going to hand over to vampires. "Which ones?" he asked his voice hoarse and filled with dread.

"I don't know." said Tonks, "What happened?" she then asked, Shacklebolt was becoming more unhinged.

"I just handed a sixteen year old boy over to Dumbledore, who apparently is probably right now handing him over to a vampire to gain their allegiance." said Shacklebolt his voice filled with bitterness and anger.

"And you won't be able to talk about it, I've already tried. We are silenced, anything to do with the Order even a little bit is bound to us." said Tonks gravely. "Why did you bring Sirius?"

There's something wrong with him," said Shacklebolt immediately, his mind switching gears.

"Like what? He's never cared about Harry if that's what you are on about." said Tonks.

"No, when I mentioned Harry, he looked completely stricken, and then he grabbed the table and cried out for help before appearing normal again. He gave no indication he knew what he'd just done. It was no prank - Black wouldn't have been able to hold in his laughter afterwards." said Shacklebolt adamantly as if he suspected she might argue with him.

"He's just had his medical, we all have." said Tonks, "They would have found something."

"Do you trust me?" asked Shacklebolt his eyes boring into Tonks'.

"Yes," she said immediately.

"Then trust my instincts, there's something seriously wrong with Black." said Shacklebolt, "I think he's being controlled."

"By who?" asked Tonks. "You-Know-Who?"

"I don't know," lied Shacklebolt, he had his fair idea of who it was he just couldn't bring himself to say it. It was hard enough thinking about it, without sharing it with someone else. "He needs our help."

"Alright, you'll need to get some of his blood, take it to St. Mungo's or the lab in the Ministry see if they find any anomalies, if they do we might know what we are looking at." said Tonks. "I have a spare bedroom he can stay in."

Wandering through, she opened the door; put the light on with a flick of her wand. Looking around she nodded, before giving it a little airing with her wand, freshening the room up a bit. Shacklebolt levitated the stunned Auror onto the bed, and conjured a knife and vial. Once he had enough of his blood, he healed the small wound. Then stuck him to the bed, before binding him there.

"I think I have a Dreamless sleeping potion in my bathroom cabinet, it might be best to let him sleep for now." said Tonks, wandering through; she opened her mirror cabinet, barely recognising herself. She looked worn haggard, and miserable. Being in the Order was supposed to make her feel good about herself, not make her feel as if she had signed up to be a Death Eater. She picked up the vial, which was among a few pain and headache relieves. She always bought a few dreamless sleeping potions, for the nights where she just couldn't sleep. She loved her job, but sometimes it left her with nightmares and insomnia.

She re-entered her spare room five minutes later, handing him the potion. They unfortunately had to cancel the stunning spell for him to drink it. Thankfully Shacklebolt's quick fingers had the potion into his mouth before Sirius realized what was going on. A few seconds later, Sirius finally lost consciousness, his mind clear and free, his body sleeping peacefully under a dreamless sleep aid.

"That will keep him out for twelve hours," said Shacklebolt looking relieved.

"That's if he's not addicted to them, then they will only work for eight." Tonks pointed out.

"Well we will soon see," said Shacklebolt, "Thank you for helping me, I'm going to go to Hogwarts…I have to undo the damage I've done." he had to free Harry even if it cost him his place in the Order.

"You are going to help Harry?" asked Tonks surprised.

"Yes," said Shacklebolt, "I have to."

"Take him to Remus, no wait don't, bring him here, Remus can come and get him." said Tonks.

"If I don't come back you know something has gone wrong, you'll need to deal with Sirius alone." said Shacklebolt.

"I know, be careful, I'll see you in half an hour." said Tonks nodding grimly.

Shacklebolt nodded back before Apparating out of Tonk's apartment. He had a wrong to right, and he'd be damned if he failed.

* * *

Severus Snape, Vampire Lord, Potions genius, champion dueller sat within his private library. For the first few years, he'd not been able to read for any length of time, he had been too busy battling for his position. Then afterwards way too busy leading the vampires, helping them when they needed it. Many vampires couldn't afford anything, and they came to Severus for help. Which he did to the best of his abilities, mostly giving potions, or offering them jobs to make money. The money the Prince vaults held would put even the Muggle Vatican to shame. The Prince's weren't just major shareholders in nearly all wizarding businesses but also Muggle ones as well.

Just nine months ago, Selvic had come to him for aid; his husband had miraculously gotten pregnant. To be able to do so without a potion, which wasn't widely known about especially in Britain because of the prejudice, was very rare indeed. Severus had brewed the potions for the vampires' mate himself, in doing so he had gained Selvic's devotion. He had vowed to protect him, honour him and his demands and never shame him or the Prince name. Selvic's mate was now taking residence in the many rooms of the property nearby Prince Castle, just for the duration of his pregnancy. Which by the way was coming to its end, no doubt the child would be born pretty soon.

Thinking of Selvic's mate was making Severus' train of thought return to his own mate. He hadn't seen him since he was fourteen years old; his mind conjured up what he would look like now. He was still young, sixteen years old. He knew he was going about things rather oddly; normally mates were wooed so to speak. He wasn't going about things traditionally, which might just blow up in his face. He could remember speaking to Langdon about Harry, after he'd dealt successfully might he add, with the vampires of the Bulgarian region.

**-0 Flashback 0-**

"My Lord you wished to see me?" asked Langdon appearing at the doorway of Severus Snape's study. With no one there, Severus was not hiding himself from view. He was quite striking, sitting where he was, his face orange from the illuminating embers of the fire.

"Indeed I do, please sit." said Severus, gesturing towards the seat next to him, where two goblets of wine were poured. Which meant it wasn't an official meeting, but one where they could say what they liked. Severus often liked to sit with them and have heated debates and regular conversations. It's perhaps what made him so well liked, nothing they said out of official capacity was held against them.

"Thank you," said Langdon relaxing back into his seat, he trusted Severus impeccably, and did everything the man asked. After helping him out all those years ago, he owed him everything. It's why he worked at Hogwarts; despite the fact he missed his brethren when he was away. He was also curious to know why Severus wanted him. They'd met just after he arrived; he'd given him his report about Hogwarts and Dumbledore. Now here he was again, feeling rather confused.

"What do you know about Harry Potter?" asked Severus sitting back himself, drinking some wine. They would never run out, there was an entire underground full of wine. They also owned multiple vineyards around the world; needless to say, they were never low on good wine.

"Harry Potter?" asked Langdon taken aback, staring at Severus blankly, he hadn't expected that at all. He was so shocked by the suddenness of it he didn't even think to add 'my lord' which he usually did even in an informal setting.

Severus raised a single eyebrow, staring at Langdon without saying anything.

"I apologize, my lord," said Langdon, realizing he was being disrespectful, almost as if he was questioning Severus, which he wasn't. Severus merely nodded, both at his apology and for him to continue.

"Harry Potter is sixteen years old, has been since July thirty first this summer. He was sorted into Slytherin upon his arrival at Hogwarts…"

"Slytherin?" asked Severus in surprise.

"Yes, he turned up at Hogwarts with clothes on him that were three times too big for him. He let it be known that his Aunt and Uncle hated him, and had refused to pay for his school supplies. He managed to find the gateway to the train on his own, and came aboard with only the clothes on his back. His possessiveness of his friends makes me believe the abuse went further than just neglecting to buy him a decent wardrobe." said Langdon, stopping briefly to take a large drink of wine; he absolutely loved the wine Severus always picked. It was just right, the taste, the texture, when it came to wine Severus was a man after his own heart.

Severus' dark eyes seemed to darken further if it was possible, by the information being revealed to him. Oh he knew all too well who Langdon was speaking about, and couldn't believe Harry had been left with them. He was surprised they hadn't abandoned the child or heaven forbid killed him. Petunia loathed all things magical, and Harry had still been at an age where needed special care, care he was willing to bet Petunia didn't want to give. No, to give a magical child to Petunia was to ensure a lifetime of abuse and neglect, which apparently was what, had happened. His lips tightened in his displeasure, he could've or should've done something, and unfortunately it was too late for anything like that. To be honest, it was probably for the best, you never knew who your mate was until they were both passed their maturity. If he'd raised Harry, the boy would never have been able to have the kind of relationship he wanted with him. There wasn't a point to 'ifs' and 'buts' the past was exactly that - the past.

"His parents were-" was as far as Langdon got.

"I know about his parents, I attended Hogwarts with them, his mother was one of my dearest friends." said Severus revealing a part of his past to Langdon. "I was also there the night they died."

"So you were the one to defeat the Dark Lord?" asked Langdon, the vampires always referred to him as the Dark Lord. They were well aware the power the name 'Voldemort' held, but refused to be cowardly and call him You-Know-Who. He wondered if Dumbledore knew if so he also wondered why he'd kept it a secret.

"What else do you know about him?" asked Severus, refusing to answer.

"His best friends are Blaise Zabini and Theodore Nott, both Slytherins. They were three of the hardest working, students at Hogwarts, from day one. Competing with Hermione Granger in each class for the top spot. Harry is a natural at Defence; he gets all the spells almost straight away. According to Slughorn he is also good at Potions; admittedly he wasn't happy when Harry turned down his invitation to his Slug Club." Langdon said trying to think of what other information Severus might like to know.

"He turned him down?" asked Severus sounding amused. He certainly wasn't like his father in that regard. Potter had been furious to be left out, when he and Lily had been part of Slughorn's not so secret club.

"Yes, I believe Blaise did as well, it may have something to do with Theodore not being invited. As you are aware Theodore's father was caught as a Death Eater, and Slughorn probably didn't take well to that." said Langdon, he rather liked the Potions teacher, he wasn't prejudice as some of the teachers there. He did care about his Slytherin's but those with power and influences undeniably come first.

"No I believe not," said Severus dryly knowing his old Potions professor all too well.

"I have noticed that Albus Dumbledore does keep an eye on him. Not that Harry likes it, for some reason Harry loathes the Headmaster. I don't think I've ever seen a young boy staring as Albus Dumbledore the way he does. As the saying goes, if looks could kill…he would be six feet under." said Langdon, that had always piqued his curiosity, he'd never seen an indication as to what caused it. Most students that walked Hogwarts halls worshiped the ground Dumbledore walked on. It sickened him, but that's just the way it was.

Severus sat up, looking split between amused and confused himself. James and Lily had loved Dumbledore as a grandfatherly figure. Perhaps because they didn't have a grandfather, or because he'd always been overly friendly with them. Letting James Potter off with murder, not just Potter but Black as well. He couldn't help but wonder why the boy didn't like him. Could it be the other Slytherin's warning him? Hardly any of the Slytherins trusted Dumbledore. Admittedly it was most probably because of their parents. "Curious indeed," said Severus, sitting back, his fingers steeped together as he thought on it more.

"His owl score for defence is the highest I've ever seen, his power levels are impressive for a boy not yet even reached magical maturity," said Langdon, you reached magical maturity at the age of seventeen, during the night on your seventeenth birthday you receive an additional bout of magic…or rather its 'unlocked' when the body is finally able to handle it. At least that's how the wizards explained it.

Severus merely smirked as if he was privy to a secret nobody else knew.

"Is there anything else?" enquired Severus, as he drank the remains of his wine.

"He's short for his age; he enjoys watching the Quidditch matches but doesn't seem interested in playing it. My lord may I enquire as to why you want to know about him?" asked Langdon. Hoping his question wouldn't be seen as prying.

Severus had noticed Harry was on the short side, especially next to Mr. Zabini and Mr. Nott. He was a head shorter than both boys, both his parents had been tall, but it didn't necessarily mean he had to be as well. It may very well be a side affect of malnutrition, he would need to send some to Lupin along with the Wolfsbane potion. He wasn't going to let Harry anywhere near the wolf without getting it. "He is my mate, outside of our group, nobody knows not even family understood?" outside the group meant, spouses, friends, family not vowed to Severus. He did not want to risk anyone finding out.

"Of course my lord," said Langdon his awe evident, it was a time of celebration and happiness when a vampire found their mate. The fact it was the Vampire Lord, it meant the celebration would be a rather large one. It was celebrated because not all of them were lucky enough.

Severus merely nodded, a tight short smile appearing on his face before it disappeared. He wasn't used to smiling, even now after all those years of being free and in seat of power.

**-0 End Flashback 0-**

There was a sudden knock on the door bringing Severus out of his thoughts. He knew who was behind it without seeing them, every vampire had a unique smell about them, yet with an underlying smell that was purely a vampire smell. "Come in Selvic," said Severus straightening up, staring at the door. Had Selvic's mate gone into labour? He could see no other reason for the interruption.

"My lord, word from Dumbledore. His phoenix delivered this a few seconds ago." said Selvic handing over the note, which had Selvic's magic on it. Indicating he'd already checked it for all kinds of spells. Nodding satisfaction and a way of thanking him, he opened the letter.

"Gather the team, I'm taking a trip to Hogwarts," said Severus. "It is time." unable to disguise the triumph in his voice even if he'd tried. He was bringing his mate home, where he belonged.

"At once My Lord," said Selvic bowing once in respect before he went to gather the six companions Severus always travelled with. Team might be the word Severus used, but they were his bodyguards. They would protect him always; to have a place within the guard was the highest honour one could accomplish.

* * *

Will Shacklebolt get there in time to get Harry? making the vampires themselves having to start a manhunt for Harry? with Harry falling in love with Severus on his own without realizing why Dumbledore had wanted him in the first place to learn later? or will Shacklebolt be too late for him? will the vampires get from his mind what he suspects to have happened to Black? or will it only come about later? after all Black would ruin everything if the potion was purged from his system, he'd go straight for Dumbledore and try and kill him leaving nothing for Harry! or will Dumbledore have Black imprisoned in St. Mungo's claiming insanity and the vampires getting him out that way? keeping a close eye on him? or will black be broken by all he's done that a bed at st mungo's is all that awaits him anyway? R&R yes you lurkers as well even if its just to say good story ;) as always I appreciate it!


	9. Chapter 9

**My Little Prince **

**Chapter 9**

**Picking Up Harry And The Agreement Is...**

* * *

Six vampires Apparated to Hogwarts, standing at the gates of the magnificent castle. Severus gazed at it, remembering when it had been the only home he'd ever known. Of course, so much had changed since then, he had changed, and he wasn't the bitter teenager he had once been. There was nothing that gave any indication of his past, the Dark Mark, which had marked him as a Death Eater, had disappeared upon receiving his vampire inheritance. His heart had stopped beating for that brief time, causing the mark to disappear. It didn't remain upon the Wizard or Witches death, the magic in it died. The magic Lord Voldemort had been getting stopped, and in turn Severus was now the fully mature wizard he should always have been at Seventeen years old. The five vampires' that had come with him were spread out around him. Observing their surroundings, ensuring they weren't going to be attacked. It was their job to protect their Lord, and they would not fail in their vow.

"It's clear," said Cenric, his name suited him; it was an old English name for bold and power. Something his family had been, unfortunately his family line had died out a long time ago. He was the only one left, and would remain that way unless he found his mate. A lot of family lines had died out, and the same would keep happening if the inbreeding continued.

Severus nodded, his entire frame obscured by the long black cloak he always wore when he didn't want people to know who he was. Under the heavy cloak, was the closed royal cloak, with the Prince coat of arms clearly displayed. Those of old blood would know what it meant, those ignorant would know he was important but not whom he was entirely. All vampires were very aware of the coat of arms, and would know never to mess with him. Over the past fifteen years, Severus had well and truly earned his place. Of course normally they didn't have to prove their worth; Eileen wouldn't have should she have come to her inheritance.

The five bodyguards stepped in sync with Severus' movements, making them almost mesmerizing to watch. It took them all of five seconds to reach the main entrance of Hogwarts. Severus couldn't help but feel a moment's nostalgia being back here again. It was gone as quickly as it came, he may have been 'content' here, but he'd never been as happy as he had thought he would, on the train ride that day with Lily. The magical world was just as bad as the Muggle world, bullied for something beyond his control. Because he didn't have brand new robes on, and greasy hair, and because he'd wanted to be in Slytherin along with the rest of his wizarding relations the Princes.

"My Lord?" enquired Corin, she was one of the two strongest female vampires, part of Severus' guard. She was staring at Severus in concern, he wasn't moving.

"Let's go," said Severus. He knew exactly where Dumbledore's office was, he'd been there often enough. One of the times he'd even been threatened, he remembered that night all too well. Dumbledore had threatened to see him expelled, should he ever reveal Remus Lupin's furry little problem. Of course Dumbledore hadn't even given Black detention, just laughing it off as a prank gone wrong. He had always favoured the Gryffindor's, especially Black, Potter, Lupin and Pettigrew. Not surprising they had all ended up in the Order of the Phoenix, Dumbledore's stupid little group, trying to end the Dark Lord's reign. He loathed Dumbledore, nothing would change that. Not even helping him get his mate, not that the old fool would ever know. At least not until it was all over with.

"Blood pops," said Severus his lip curling in disgust. The old fool was still using sweets as his password. How he was still alive was anyone's guess, it would take only one person to go to his office and say two little words and he would be dead. He'd often thought about doing it himself, that's how much he hated him.

Dalton went first, before the others went up, Severus was in the middle. The first thing they noticed was the lack of anyone there apart from Albus Dumbledore. All of them tensed, angry at being summoned for nothing.

"Welcome to Hogwarts," said Albus smiling brightly at them, "Shall we finish the negotiations?" the smugness that rolled of Severus sickened him to the core.

"I believe there is someone missing," said Severus scorn dripping off each word.

"Ah, yes, he's down in the Hospital wing," said Albus, he had known they'd ask and had prepared himself for it. "These are the paperwork for those who are joining the order." handing over the paperwork. Also quite effectively changing the subject, hopefully Poppy would have him healed by the time they got to the Hospital wing.

Corin took them first; waving her hand over the bundle to make sure nothing was tampered with. She didn't read it, instead she handed it to Severus once she was sure it was safe to handle. Severus accepted the paperwork, amusement rolling off him in waves as he read it.

"None of them will be signing this," said Severus his smirk obscured by his hood. He could see Dumbledore getting agitated, obviously unhappy with these turn of events. "Hear this now Dumbledore, they belong to me and me alone, I trust no other with their safety especially not a mortal like you. They will do what is necessary to end this war. Nothing more nothing less is that understood?"

"The safety of the Order must come first, surely you understand the need for secrecy?" said Dumbledore trying to persuade him. Unfortunately Albus will come to realize, to try and persuade the Vampire Lord would be like trying to get a brick wall to move by itself.

"They cannot sign it, which part of that do you not understand? They are vowed to me and will continue to be until the day I release them." said Severus, his voice cold and dangerous; being Dumbledore of course he didn't react. Of course only Severus could make it sound like he had people vowed to him against their will. This couldn't be further from the truth.

The five vampires with him had to suppress their smirks at the partially correct statement. Of course Albus Dumbledore would never know they actually could sign it. Not that any of them would tell the old man otherwise, none of them relished the thought of being in the order. Nevertheless they would do it, out of loyalty and need. Somebody had to stop Lord Voldemort, and now that the Prince had resumed his throne it was vital to end the Dark Lord's reign of terror. Sooner or later the war would land on their doorstep, would want to have everyone bowing before him.

"Very well," said Albus knowing he had no choice, "These coins will let them know where and when the next meeting will be held." an ingenious idea he'd got from Hermione Granger, one of his students. She'd created it for extra credit during her O.W.L exams. He probably wasn't the only one to use it now; no doubt the Ministry are currently testing it to see just how handy it could be.

"Very well," said Severus as one of his guards accepted the package. The coins were the same one's he'd charmed and dropped in his castle. As soon as they got back, the entire place would be searched again. This time the coins they'd left with the listening devices would be removed. Dumbledore would know they knew about them. Not that it would bother the old fool; he'd just be disgruntled that he couldn't get information.

The silence stretched before Albus stood up, "Shall we?" he said and he led them from his office. Taking a slow leisurely walk towards the hospital wing, excruciatingly slow for the vampires. They passed a few silent ghosts as they did, their grey eyes watching them curiously. It wasn't every day you saw six vampires at Hogwarts. There was no denying who they were, pale, dark eyes rimmed red. Evidence of their diet.

"He's been injured?" questioned Severus, his voice promising pain of death if someone thought of even lying. He could smell the severe-ness of the injury on him. When someone was hurt, the blood pooled under the skin, causing it to bruise.

"Indeed, he was injured before I found him," said Albus pokerfaced. He truly didn't think they would care all that much.

"He's lying My Lord," said Storm, and none of them doubted her word, she was after all able to see Aura's. Aura's changed colour when someone lied got lighter when they told the truth…for each emotion, or response there was a colour the Aura went. Storm had read all about it for years, she knew everything about her gift.

Albus' face didn't change despite the fact he got angry at being caught out in a lie.

"What are you all doing in my hospital wing? I have sick patients here, shoo!" she said trying to get them out of her domain.

"Actually you don't, he's coming with me," said Severus sardonically. It took everything in him not to go over to his mate, to make sure he truly was okay. With iron will he kept maintain of his composure.

"He's too injured to be going anywhere," said Poppy with pursed lips, her hands were on her hips glaring at them all. She didn't seem to care she was staring down six vampires and one powerful wizard, her boss at that.

"Poppy, they have custody of Mr. Potter," said Albus as if trying to sooth the irritated matron. In reality though he found her extremely annoying, and liked to avoid her if he could.

Poppy looked irritated beyond belief, turning red in the face, there was nothing she could do. They were obviously determined to take him, and as injured as he was! It was stupidity he needed looking after. "He has five broken ribs, they've barely begun to heal, to Apparate him anywhere is at the height of stupidity."

Albus inwardly winced; he had wanted to keep the extent of his injuries quiet.

"Five broken ribs?" echoed the vampire lord sounding furious. "Just how did that happen, Dumbledore?"

"He was hit with a badly aimed spell, he fell against a wall, an accident I assure you." said Albus nobody saw the beads of sweat stating up at Dumbledore's temple. Storm nodded, he was telling the truth.

"And why was he even hit with a spell in the first place?" demanded Severus, walking over to his mate. He had been taking the potions he had sent, he could tell, he'd grown rather tall in the two years since he'd seen him. Severus had to stop himself leaning into his mate, or brushing the hair from his face. He was stunning; he'd turned into a gorgeous young man. He was his; all his and nobody would ever touch him again. He was a possessive man, he didn't see it as a bad thing, and in time Harry wouldn't either. He would make sure of that. Merlin just looking at him was turning him on like nothing else could. He looked so innocent, sleeping as he was a dreamless sleeping potion in his system, he could smell it.

"He refused to come with me," said Albus honestly, knowing he wouldn't be able to lie. One of them were evidently able to tell when he was lying, he'd heard with vampires with the ability to detect lies but never met one.

"He did not consent?" growled Severus, his anger building tenfold. So much so his magic began to leech off him in waves, putting Dumbledore's to shame. The glimpse he'd seen before was evidently only part of it. He couldn't believe it, he had known Harry didn't like Dumbledore…and vice versa. He however, hadn't been aware that he was giving Harry over without so much as telling him. Well that loyally screwed things up further, and to think he thought his mate would only be angry at first. Now he wasn't so sure how things would work out. Damn Albus Dumbledore to hell, he could screw things up in an empty house. He carefully picked up Harry, making sure not to irritate his ribs more than they already were.

"I believe Albus Dumbledore, you have violated the terms of our agreement. Therefore you will find it null and void." said Severus, as the others surrounded both himself and his unconscious mate. He had hurt him, he'd wanted Harry in perfect health and he wasn't. He had some explaining to do, damn Dumbledore.

"Then you can put Mr. Potter back on the bed," said Albus his own magic flaring as his own anger got the better of him. He couldn't believe it, after all he'd done they had a nerve to back out of their agreement?

"I think not," chuckled Severus in amusement, "You can move aside and let us leave or see just how lethal my team is." with that statement the vampires removed their wands, pointing them straight at Dumbledore's chest. Their faces were emotionless, there was no doubt they'd do it. They would dare cast spells against him, Albus Dumbledore! The hero of the wizarding world.

It wounded Albus' pride badly, to step aside. Not as badly as it would have been if they'd gotten the better of him magically. Quicker than the eye could see, the six vampires and one wizard were gone. Poppy was staring at him, disgust written across her face. She didn't even want to imagine what 'agreement' he'd had with the vampires. She also knew that Severus would never harm Harry, he was Lily's son. Oh yes, she knew that voice, remembered it, even if Dumbledore didn't. Good thing she didn't think to say anything, otherwise Albus Dumbledore wouldn't get the shock of his life one day. When he finally figures out just who the Vampire Lord actually is. That unfortunately wasn't going to happen today.

As they were Apparating away an Auror Apparated before them, his eyes widening before filling with defeat. He was too late, they were gone...he was staring at an empty space.

* * *

There we go! sooo what did you think of that? severus wasn't aware that Harry hadn't agreed! hehe so whats going to happen next? and just why did Severus go through all this to get him? what does he know about Dumbledore that he made the vow so the old fool couldn't touch him? R&R PLEASE yes lurkers you too ill update tomorrow if you do :P


	10. Chapter 10

**My Little Prince **

**Chapter 10 **

**Feeling Useless **

* * *

Severus carried his mate to his personal chambers, a place that no others were allowed near. Not even those who guard him were allowed in, Severus valued his privacy above all else. Sharing his home was one thing; going into his private quarters was a whole other ball game. Those guarding him remained at the end of the corridor, or went to their own quarters for the night. Flicking his wand, the covers magically moved to the bottom of the bed. With care, he slid his mate into the bed, by tomorrow morning his ribs would be mostly healed; they'd remain a little tender for a while though.

Merlin, he couldn't believe he finally had his mate here, under his control and roof. Nobody would be able to interfere, especially not Black or heaven forbid Dumbledore. Harry would come to love him, of that he had no doubt, sooner or later. He placed the covers over his sleeping form. Moving a chair over, he sat down just observing his mate, he completely stunning and mesmerizing. There was no doubt he was physically attracted to Harry, considering Severus had the hardest, hard on he'd ever had in his life. He hadn't reacted quite that way when he'd seen Harry last, but why should he have? Harry had been a child, merely thirteen, fourteen years old.

He finally did what he'd wanted to do in the hospital wing; he moved the long silky strands from Harry's face. There was a superficial resemblance of his father there, but not enough he couldn't identify Harry as his own man. If truth be told, he actually looked more like Lily. He didn't let himself worry about Harry's reaction; he'd deal with it when the time came. He hadn't been surprised when he learned Harry was his mate. Instead he'd just been amused by the irony, yes he'd loved Lily, she had been the only person in his life, the only pure person, to stick up for him, to love him back (even if it was only platonically), to treat Severus as he'd always wished to be treated - normal. Not as a freak or as if he was shit someone had trod on. There was a reason for everything, and it had hit Severus upon seeing Harry for the first time. He was the reason it would never have worked out. It had been Harry all along who he was supposed to be with. The age difference mattered little to him; in fact he preferred it that way. Harry would always be his; he'd know no other pleasure by someone else's hand. Harry was his to mould into the prefect lover, the perfect mate. It was going to be extremely difficult through. Even he realized this, as a moan tore out of his throat. Harry was just too damn enticing for words, he wanted to take Harry desperately, to show him who he belonged to. He didn't though, no, Harry was to be cherished, loved, he wasn't a whore to be used and discarded, and he'd never be made to feel like one either. Severus may be possessive but he was not stupid by any stretch of imagination.

* * *

Shacklebolt stared defeated at the space where the vampires had been just moments ago. If he had just come straight here, instead of going to St. Mungo's first, he would have had a chance. Cursing silently, nothing could be done now, taking a deep breath he Apparated away again. He didn't want to see Dumbledore, he hated the old fool. Hated himself come to that, for the part he'd had in Harry Potter's abduction. He went straight back to Tonk's apartment. He stiffened when he saw they had company, no words were needed Tonks' eyes filled with defeat when she saw he was alone.

"Where is Harry? You said he was bringing Harry here!" said Remus furiously, his usually kind amber eyes flashing with a wrath that promised death. He'd just been contacted by a tearful Maria when Tonks had Floo'ed telling him that Shacklebolt was bringing Harry to her flat. He'd empted his Gringotts vault, turned it to British Muggle money and collected everything he wanted to take with him and come straight here.

"I am sorry, I got there too late," said Shacklebolt his shoulders hunched, a picture of defeat and self hatred. He was as angry as Remus was... who was he kidding? He didn't know Harry that well to be as scared and angry as the werewolf was. He was genuinely surprised he wasn't being cursed to hell and back. Remus obviously didn't know what he'd done yet. He'd best watch his back; a time would probably come when it got out. Remus was a formidable dueller, he'd have been a great Auror if it wasn't for the fact he was a werewolf.

"Where is Harry?" growled Remus grabbing Shacklebolt by the robes, putting them face to face. Shacklebolt couldn't stare at the man, he was just too defeated.

"WHERE THE HELL IS HE?" howled Remus making it obvious just what the hell he turned into once a month.

Kingsley opened his mouth to tell him, but as Tonks had found out, they couldn't tell anyone outside the order. He even tried telling Tonk's to see if it would work, it didn't Dumbledore had thought of everything. He closed his eyes in defeat, waiting for the inevitable explosion but none came. Tonks, bless her heart, came to his rescue.

"Boy's enough!" yelled Tonks, "This isn't going to help us, and you know we cannot tell anyone anything that has anything to do with the Order with anyone not a member." Merlin she felt like tearing her hair out, she just wished she could sleep now. She was exhausted and had a six o'clock shift in the morning, they both did, her and Shacklebolt.

"I apologize," said Remus stiffly, letting go for the Auror his anger still simmering under the surface. He wanted someone to blame, and the Order was the easiest target at the moment. Just then his sensitive ears picked up a faint moan in one of the rooms. Sniffing curiously, the curiosity faded fast through, when he realized who it was. "You have Black here?" he hissed, not sure who he was directing it at, Tonks or Shacklebolt.

"Yes, there's something wrong with him," said Tonks, defensively.

"Yeah, right," said Remus snorting bitterly.

"It's true, we think he's being controlled." said Shacklebolt.

"Right," said Remus sarcastically, "I'm not going to stand here and listen to this." with that he Apparated away. He wasn't sure what to do; did he go to Dumbledore and get answers out of the old fool? Or did he try and write to Harry and find out what Dumbledore was doing that way? He was probably at Hogwarts, all he needed to do was find the map in Filch's office and get Harry. Years ago, Remus would have hoped and prayed what they were saying was right. Unfortunately time had gone by; Sirius wasn't the love of his life anymore. He missed what they used to be, but what couple who had split didn't think the same thing? He couldn't allow himself to think about Sirius, he was too worried about his son. He'd never felt so useless in his entire life.

* * *

**The Next Morning **

Severus hadn't moved all night, he was still gazing at his mate, who was still sleeping. He wouldn't be for long; the dreamless sleeping potion had faded from his bloodstream. He had ordered breakfast and it was already waiting on him awakening, a warming charm keeping it at a good temperature for him. As a fellow Slytherin, he had no doubt Harry would be very defensive and angry when he woke up. So it might be a while before he actually ate anything. No doubt he'd have to explain everything first he thought with a wry smirk on his face.

Harry stirred, his conscious returning to him, with it the pain returned as well. His eyes snapped open as he winced in pain, his hand automatically clutching at his ribs. He shot up regardless of the pain when he noticed this wasn't his room, or like any room he'd ever been in before. Where the hell was he? The last thing he remembered…Harry paled drastically. Dumbledore had finally gotten to him; he only hoped the bastard was suffering as much as he was at the moment. Then he noticed the stranger, he scrambled off the bed to the other side, away from the vampire. His hands automatically reaching for a wand that was worrisomely, not there. His breathing became erratic, he had no wand, and they'd taken his wand. He couldn't believe they'd actually take his wand; it was illegal to take someone's wand unless they'd been arrested and placed in the holding cells in the Ministry or Azkaban.

He stared at the vampire, defiantly and with no small amount of fear. He wished he knew what the hell was going on, why would Dumbledore hand him over to Vampires? Where the hell was he? And the biggest question of all…just which coven of vampires had he been handed over to? Had be pissed Dumbledore off that much he'd hand him over as food to vampires?

"Calm down Harry, breathe deeply, you are only irritating your ribs by panicking." said Severus soothingly, he had been observing the teenager, had he been searching for the Portkey he'd found on Harry's wrist? As if he was about to let his mate leave. Oh no, Harry would learn he wasn't going anywhere anytime soon.

"Where's my wand?" asked Harry, hating himself for asking and worse still for the tremble he could hear in his own voice. It had been a part of him for the past six years, never once had Harry parted from it. Had they snapped it for his accidental magic? His breathing was becoming more and more laboured as different scenarios worked around his mind.

Severus sat up straighter, he hadn't even thought about his wand. "You do not have it?" he asked seriously, it was enough to calm Harry down slightly with the knowledge it wasn't deliberately being kept from him by this man. It meant that he might not want to hurt him.

"No," choked Harry, he felt as though a huge part of him was missing, he would guess it was like a limb to Muggles. It was much a part of him as his hands and legs were after all. Harry backed into the corner, breathing harshly, feeling as though he was back at the Dursley's and utterly defenceless. To make matters worse, he hadn't even seen the Dursley's since he turned eleven, and started at Hogwarts.

Severus swore, feeling as though he was screwing up when in reality it was the whole situation was screwed up. He was over there and comforting his mate, before Harry even realized what was going on. Hugging Harry tightly to him, not even giving him room to move or heaven forbid get away.

"Gerroff me!" murmured Harry, his voice muffled from where his head was currently in Severus' shoulder. The vampire had a tight grip on him, he couldn't move; every time he did it hurt his ribs terribly.

"Calm down," said Severus not at all pleased by Harry's words, yet he knew Harry would need time. He would come to trust him, rely on him, need him; just the way he wanted his mate to. Using his wand he summoned his Patronus and sent a message to Corin and Storm. Harry, who was able to hear what Severus was saying, started to calm down. "Go to Hogwarts and get Harry's wand, summon it if you can." once that had been done, he removed a potion from within his cloak and pressed it against Harry's lips.

"Drink it Harry, it's merely a pain reliever…" said Severus when Harry refused to open his mouth. Reluctantly Harry opened his mouth knowing he didn't have a choice, truth be told he was too sore to fight. "Mixed with a calming draught." he added once the potion had been consumed. Severus remained where he was, loving the feeling of having his mate so close for the first time. Even more so when Harry melted against him.

"Why am I here?" asked Harry after a few minutes of silence, the potion was making him temporarily brave enough to ask.

"I will explain everything soon, I promise." replied Severus, inhaling his mates scent, Merlin he could get lost in it for days. Not even the smell of the calming draught could turn him off. "Once you have had something to eat and your wand returned to you." that way his mate would remain calm once the draught wore off.

Harry merely nodded; he'd never admit it to anyone, least of all himself. He rather liked this. Nobody as far as he could remember had held him this way. Sure his dad hugged him, held him close when things had been at their worst. Never like this though. It must be the calming draught, Harry realized, he'd never think that least of all about a stranger who Dumbledore had given him to. Would he? He missed his dad; he would have done anything to have Remus here. Would Dumbledore tell Remus where he was? He hoped not, Vampires and Werewolf's didn't get on. He didn't want to see anything happen to his dad. Was he stuck here until Hogwarts started up? Was he even going to be able to attend Hogwarts? What if he'd been expelled? Would he even see Blaise or Teddy again? Those thoughts made his throat clench and tears want to well up in his eyes. Unfortunately the calming draught wouldn't allow him to get too worked up about it. How he hated Dumbledore right now, he wished he'd killed the old fool and not just sent a blasting charm at him. He wanted answers so badly, but not as badly as he wanted his wand.

* * *

Im sorry guys I didn't get to update as much as I would like yet again, I've just been rather sick the past few days...think I caught a cold...feeling a little bit better but not all that much hopefully it will be gone by Tuesday! I promise the next chapter will be full of Sev and Harry just themselves and at least ten pages! :D okay? and all explanations to why severus did what he did and why... so will Harry be submissive(not in the context of BDMS at least not fully) allow himself to be taken care of or will he stand his ground and be severus' equal in all things? I know it looks like its all decided but inevitably Severus would have no choice but to allow his mate to do as he wished...so this is the deciding factor! and will harry return to Hogwarts? do you want to see Dumbledore die in this story? and if so will Voldemort get to see it before he too Is ended? will it be Harry? or one of the vampires? R&R PLEASE!


	11. Chapter 11

**My Little Prince **

**Chapter 11 **

**Severus Reveals All **

* * *

Severus kept his mate in his arms for much longer than necessarily, but he couldn't care less. For so many years, he'd wanted someone to love him, that person had been Lily admittedly. She had been the only one in his life who didn't seem to care he was poor, or scrawny and under weight looking. He had been too old to allow his grandparents to baby him, so when they tried they'd found that out themselves. No he just wanted his mate, now he had him he was unsure of how to go about the news. In the end he decided to do it the way he had always intended on telling him. His mate was still in his nightwear, they were a mess, cut and dirty. It didn't paint a very good picture, especially with what Dumbledore had admitted.

Hoisting his mate into his arms, he carried him over to the seat, ignoring his protests that he could walk. Given how…subdued he was, he reckoned Harry had never taken a calming draught before. The more you used something, the better your body was at handling it. In fact he'd bet his fortune that this was Harry's first exposure to that particular potion. Shaking off his thoughts, he exited the rooms and headed to the end of the corridor. Inordinately pleased when Harry didn't move, or try and get away. He was obviously willing to listen.

Storm and Corin appeared once more, successful grins adoring their faces. "Is Dumbledore still breathing?" Severus asked them bluntly, their grins didn't falter, and they just returned Harry's wand to him, still as smug as ever.

"Of course, My Lord." said Corin answering Severus' question.

"With a sore back," said Storm with a straight face, "We couldn't summon it, I think he must have had plans for it." as they said, they'd tried summoning it to no avail. They'd had no choice but to confront the Headmaster, and get their lord's mate his wand back. He'd been stupid enough to leave it in his cloak pocket, then again it didn't matter where he left it, and they could smell Harry's scent on it. They'd have found it anywhere the old fool had placed it.

"Well done," said Severus wryly, "You can go; I won't need you for the rest of the day."

"Yes sir," said Storm speaking for both of them, before giving a curt nod of respect and leaving. They didn't need to be told twice, they were going to spend the rare day off with their significant others.

Severus turned and went back to his mate, just as smug if not more so than the two women. He had his mate here with him, so why not? He had the right to feel a little smug didn't he? Even if the circumstances that brought him here weren't exactly ideal. Opening the door, he found Harry sitting where he'd placed him just a few minutes ago. Taking an unnecessary breath, he went back towards him, his heart lurching when he saw tears in those green eyes. He could have dealt with anger, but tears? They just made him feel like a total failure. Crouching down beside him, Severus' fingers softly and reverently wiped the tears away. He still believed he'd gone about it the right way, even though things seemed really bad right now.

"Why am I here? Who are you?" asked Harry in a soft vulnerable voice. Who could blame him? He'd been practically kidnapped by Dumbledore in the middle of the night from the only family he'd known. Then woke up in a strange place with Vampires for company. He might have been considered 'Slytherin' but in the end he was a sixteen year old boy who's life had never been stable, at least until he was twelve years old. When Harry realized that he'd always be welcome in Zabini Manor, and that Remus wasn't just going to up and leave one day.

"You are safe here, at Prince Castle, and I am Severus Snape." replied the vampire, leaving a rather large part about himself out of it. Maybe once Harry learned to trust him he'd tell him exactly where they were. He didn't want to take the chance of Harry getting out of the castle and Apparating away. He didn't mean to hold his mate hostage, well not really.

"Severus Snape? The Potions Master? You give my dad his Wolfsbane potion!" Harry cried out in shock, he hadn't known Snape was a Vampire, Remus had never mentioned that. Did that mean he was truly safe here? Snape had given his dad the potion for nothing…surely that was a good thing. He prayed to Merlin it was.

"Somebody had to," said Severus wryly, wincing slightly, okay he was much harder being nice than he thought, even if it was his mate apparently. The one word in that sentence that stood out was the word 'dad' it made him feel physically sick. Well, it could be worse, it could have been Black his mate was calling dad. There was still time for that, for all he knew Black and Lupin were still together. Who would have thought he'd be wondering about them? He hadn't thought about the idiots in fifteen years.

"I'm not allowed to go home am I?" asked Harry voicing his worst fears. He wasn't stupid; he knew he was missing a great deal of information. If he had been allowed to go home, someone would have been here, his dad or someone surely. Or Snape would have asked where he stayed and took him home. At least it wasn't Dumbledore; he supposed he could live with that. Only time would tell, but right now he was being treated fairly.

"Aren't you more curious as to why you wound up here?" asked Severus avoiding the question, but he knew that wouldn't work with a Slytherin.

Harry's green eyes glared into his, giving Severus very optimistic hope for their future. "Actually I am." he said his voice filled with honesty despite his glare, which was already gone replaced with anxiousness. He desperately wanted answers, he felt adrift at sea with no life vest in sight.

"Very well, but you must promise to listen to everything, and not interrupt…I shall answer any questions you may have in the end is that understood?" said Severus, his voice and face serious. There was nothing he hated more than being constantly interrupted. Especially with conversations like the one he was about to have, and he did not want to snap at Harry.

"Yes sir," said Harry subdued staring at the floor once again.

Severus lifted Harry's chin, his thumb delicately stroking back and forth, giving him a small measure of comfort. "Do not fear me Harry, I will never harm you." he promised, Harry wasn't one of his subjects and shouldn't be staring at the floor. He wanted to see Harry's beautiful green eyes always, and never filled with anything but love and devotion. That time would come, he'd be patient. With his other hand, he placed Harry's wand in his open fist, closing it tightly around the handle.

Harry stared at Severus almost blankly; the touch made him feel, grounded him, and stopped him falling into despair. His thoughts were a dark place to be indeed, even Harry didn't want his own thoughts. For some strange reason, he believed the man when he said he wouldn't hurt him. The fact Severus had returned his wand was probably the deciding factor on Harry trusting Severus right now. Harry nodded once, feeling rather bereft when the touch stopped. Severus was a stranger why did he seem to crave his touch? Normally he didn't like people touching him, other than Blaise, Maria, Teddy and Remus.

"Come," said Severus, holding out a hand for Harry to take, he felt great satisfaction when Harry took it without question. He wanted this over with so he could officially start 'courting' his mate. He wouldn't accept no from Harry, he couldn't bear it if that was his answer.

Harry was led through the most beautiful bedroom he'd ever seen, to a very spacious sitting room. There was a fire roaring in the fireplace, which was surrounded by marble. A large coat of arms was atop the ledge, with expensive engraved candlesticks. The room was done in a royal blue colour, if he'd known who Severus was he would have been greatly amused by it. He was led to a corner, and he watched Severus open the invisible/part of the wall cabinet and remove an item. Not just any item, but it looked to be a hand made, personally designed Pensive. It made the ones he had seen in the shop insignificant. He gazed at it in awe; it was truly a beautiful piece of work, exquisite.

"Harry I must warn you the contents of this memory will be extremely…" Severus tried to think of a word to convey how distressing it would be, so he settled for one he'd just thought. "…distressing for you to watch. If it gets to much just say the word and I will bring us out, do you understand?"

"Yes sir," said Harry staring at it with apprehension, what kind of memory could be in there that would make him scared?

"Very well," said Severus, reclaiming Harry's hand he touched the simmering surface that made up a memory. Dragging them both down to the depths, so they were able to see it. Severus kept a tight grip of Harry; he alone knew just how hard this memory would be for Harry to view. He thought perhaps he should have just discussed it with Harry. He shook his thoughts off; they were there now, no point in wondering.

Harry looked around the memory, he saw Severus in it, running into a small cottage. He looked around, as he was led in, rather curious as to why he had been invited to see this memory in particular. What would it reveal and what did it mean? Then he saw _him _lying there. His face paled and Harry swallowed thickly, feeling as if he could sick up his dinner. Now he knew why Severus had said it would make him distressed. It was his father, James Potter lying there dead. Not that he saw it for long; regardless a tear worked its way down his face.

Severus led Harry up the stairs, helping him when he tripped over his own feet. No doubt because he'd just heard his mother. "Not Harry, please! Don't hurt my baby, kill me, have mercy!"

"Stand aside!" they heard, another voice say.

"Never," cried Lily once more, just as the memory Severus made it to the top stair.

"Avada Kedavra," yelled Voldemort.

Severus moved them into a corner where they could see the rest of the conflict taking place. His arms came around Harry giving him some form of comfort, even his own heart clenched upon seeing Lily dead at Voldemort's hand. Harry had tears freely running down his face; he didn't want to see this. He turned to the only person there, needing comforted.

"Harry, you need to see this, you need to understand," said Severus as he wiped away the tears. He heard Harry taking a deep shuddering breath, before he turned back to what was happening right in front of him. Then he saw Severus casting the curse, it had been him all those years ago who saved his life? Then he saw it…the killing curse rebounding of him and hitting Voldemort just as Severus' did. He forgot everything as he stared, his mind completely boggled.

Having seen what Severus had wanted him to see, they found themselves evicted from the pensive. Severus led Harry to the comfortable couch, sitting the stunned sixteen years old down. Giving him time to come to grips with what he'd seen. It wasn't until he'd been turned into a vampire, after that night, had he realized what really happened.

"H-how is that possible?" asked Harry finally able to speak and think coherently. He could barely believe what he had seen. Yet he knew, had known for years, things shown inside a pensive couldn't be faked, not even by the best of Legilimens and Occlumens.

"I do not know," said Severus quietly, regarding his mate contemplatively. "When Langdon told me about Dumbledore keeping a close eye on you, I suspected he may know or suspect, something more than what he was told, went on that night." replied Severus ignoring the startled look on Harry's face by the mention of his teacher. He was in no way prepared for the look of pure loathing that crossed Harry's face at the mere mention of Dumbledore. It was rather daunting, especially since Severus recognized the look all too well; Voldemort had supported it when mentioning Dumbledore. There was something going on that he didn't know about.

"When Dumbledore came here, hoping to negotiate for help, I made a decision." said Severus, "I told him in turn for help, I wanted you."

Harry's eyes widened upon hearing that, clutching his wand tightly, feeling deeply betrayed. He had been an idiot to believe he'd be safe here; he'd been traded like bloody cattle. His eyes automatically looked for any exit, but this was a castle, and there were others here. They'd gone for his wand, his heart sank, and it was just like the manor all over again. Only this time he was trapped with Vampires who could move faster than him, not just an old man. Why give him his wand? Harry had never been more confused in his entire life.

"We made a vow, the stipulations were, that he would never touch you again, neither physically or in any other manner. He has no say in anything you do, where you go, not even as your headmaster can he punish you." said Severus seriously, ignoring the fear emanating from Harry. "In turn he would receive thirty of my best trained vampires."

"You're best trained?" asked Harry warily, backing up further, until he was almost toppling off the couch. He did not like the sound of that at all, it sounded as though he was the leader, the clan leader.

"Yes, Harry. I am the Prince Vampire heir, and lord to my subjects." said Severus watching him worriedly, and little wonder, Harry looked ready to bolt.

Harry fell onto the floor, jarring his ribs but with the potion in him he didn't feel it for the moment. Staring at up Severus in shock and fear, "What do you want with me?!" he could have anyone he wanted, he'd read a book in Zabini Manor about the Prince Vampire line, somewhere down the line the two families had connected via marriage. Then again most families, at least pureblood families, were interconnected. They married their own cousins and such, just to keep their line 'pure' as can be. They had more money than anyone, more power than they could use. Why on earth would Snape want him? Any colour Harry still had left his face, he remembered Remus telling him his dad had been a bit of a bully back at Hogwarts. He'd not mentioned much about it, wanting Harry to keep a good image of his father.

Severus sighed, shaking his head in exasperation; he lifted Harry off the floor, and wrapped bandages around his ribs, keeping them secure and safe from further damage. Lifting Harry's head in his direction, he stared at the fearful dilated green eyes, wondering what had caused it. "Harry, I have already promised never to harm you. Judging from your earlier reaction you have read about my family line, correct?"

Harry mutely nodded his head.

"Do you know about mates?" enquired Severus.

"A little," said Harry, not much about mates was discussed outside of vampire covens. Not how they were chosen or what they did to them, or what their traditions were.

"You are mine," said Severus. It was as if time had stopped, as if it had been waiting for this very moment. It all came down to how his mate would react; all he could do was make Harry believe him. All he needed was time, patience and he would win Harry's heart.

"You went through Dumbledore to get me," said Harry, sounding disgusted.

"Yes, yes I did. I was unaware that you knew nothing; I was prepared for you to be sullen and angry at having to come. Not prepared for having to tell you everything, especially in regards to what Dumbledore had done. He will not get away with his actions, nobody hurts what is mine and gets away with it." said Severus unable to curb his possessiveness.

* * *

Im stuck here, as far as im concerned Harry's been too meek? Gryffindor? I have no idea its just not the Harry I've been writing so far...but he has had a shock so its understandable he'd be this way...but im truly unsure of how to proceeded beyond this. on one hand I can have him angry and sullen until he realizes its not the end of the world and grows to need severus' comfort or ...and my minds went blank I can see no other way forward...unless we have Harry pretending to play nice to try and get away only to end up caught in his own game and genuinely liking it there...hm Harry already likes it when Severus' pays little attentions to him. ooo how would you like to see harry trained by the vampires staying there? harry loves learning after all...should have been sorted into ravenclaw the way ive made him his thirst for knowledge so he could survive in this new world. so you would like to see Harry strong yet submissive hm I can do that :D you also say you don't want this just to be about revenge and mating...it wont be it will mostly be about Harry ill think of a good plot (hopefully) to add to keep it from getting boring and not make it like most other stories out there with just revenge and finishing it when the revenge has been done. R&R PLEASE

once again im sorry its not a very LONG chapter, i'm still a little ill and im not able to write as fast as usually can, a little weak and im easily distracted as well ...yesterday I was really bad I didn't want to risk my laptop in case I was sick. thanks to those who wished me well I greatly appreciate it :-)


	12. Chapter 12

**My Little Prince **

**Chapter 12 **

**Reactions And Understandings **

* * *

Harry stared at Severus Snape, all the information he'd just had crammed into his mind, was overloading it. He just couldn't put it in any semblance of order, he wanted to badly to scream and shout. Tell Snape where to shove his negotiations, preferably where the sun didn't shine. Unfortunately, or maybe fortunately he couldn't get the words out. He couldn't stay here, he had to get away from him, to think, to breathe he felt so suffocated. For once in his life, he wanted to be in his cupboard, away from society, where nobody could get him. His hands trembling he got up from the couch, and ran towards the door, opening it, glad it was one to get out of the room. He didn't look back, he wasn't trying to leave the castle, not that he thought for a second he could. He just wanted to be alone; there was a vampire at the other end who frowned at him. The Vampire turned around and began walking towards him; Harry ran into the room with an open door and closed it with a resounding bang. Locking it, a flimsy barrier they could get through no doubt.

Severus watched his mate's face fill with anger, sorrow, disgust, fear and just an overwhelming sadness. He wasn't surprised when he got up and bolted, it was too much for him to process no doubt. He was very tempted to follow him, but he knew doing that would be a greater disservice to Harry than anything else so far. Taking a deep breath he wandered over to the open door, watching his mate disappear into his library. He halted Selvic with one point of his finger; Severus didn't have to say anything else. Selvic bowed low before going back down to the end of the corridor. He would give Harry some time to himself, but not too much, he didn't want Harry brooding for too long.

Harry leaned back against the door, closing his eyes praying they would leave him alone. Every second that ticked by he relaxed a little more; only fully relaxing when it was obvious nobody was going to come in. A sigh left his lips, then he finally noticed the room, the smell should have alerted him first but he'd been distracted. It smelt of dust, paper, leather and it just had that unique smell of a library. Accompanied by polish, the room obviously got dusted regularly.

Grabbing onto a chair, he hoisted himself up; taking care not to stress his ribs any. There was so many books, some even encased in glass as if they were priceless. Curiosity overcame him; he wandered over, his eyes widened in complete astonishment. He leaned down further as if he couldn't believe his own eyes. He would have stuttered in awe if he'd not had a calming draught in him still. It was a scroll from the Library of Alexandria. Latin, a language he knew all too well, he'd become very knowledgeable in that language. Teddy and Blaise had helped him, since they'd been taught it from the age of five. It came more fluently for them for a long time before it did Harry. The Library of Alexandria had been destroyed during Caesar's rule, in 48 BC or so they speculated, unfortunately a proper date had never been established. How did the Prince's have it? This must be worth millions; no actually it was priceless because nobody on the planet had the amount of money this was worth.

Even if Dumbledore hadn't touched his fortune, he wouldn't have been able to own such a priceless artefact. Had a wizard somehow Apparated in the Library of Alexandria and stolen in? From all records during the Roman times, Wizards were revered, coveted even, although not as much as Apothecary's, brewers. Back then they had not been forced to hide their gifts, but a lot had changed, the world didn't see things they didn't understand as good. No they saw it as bad, freakish, and something to be abhorred, he knew that all too well from living with the Dursley's. He seemed to be thinking of them a lot lately, why was that? For the past five years he barely thought of them, and now he was every half hour? He didn't like it.

Harry felt his heart sink even more, moving away from the scroll, he browsed the room some more. Trying to keep his mind off all the bad things happening to him, but it was getting more and more difficult to do. Stepping in front of a book that caught his attention, these were Muggle books, he recognized that Author, JRR Tolkien, first editions, right next to his published work was another Author he recognized, C.S Lewis, he remembered those books from when he was at school. The teacher had read the books to them at reading time. The lion, the witch and the wardrobe. He'd never heard the end of it, it had been that time he'd Apparated onto the school roof. He'd been thrown in the cupboard for weeks; he still to this day hadn't learnt what happened. The same had happened with Prince Caspian, and the Voyage of the Dawn Treader. He had been absent from school a lot, he had been a 'sickly child', and he'd looked it for most part. He'd often compared the cousin of the Pevensie's, Eustace Scrubb to his own cousin Dudley. Those books had helped him escape the reality that was his life, hidden away in his cupboard he'd often imagined himself as a high king of Narnia, battling and saving the world. Then he'd been swept off in a real adventure, learning about magic and having real friends, not figments of his imagination.

Harry's green eyes dimmed, he gently removed one of the books, the Dawn Treader, and sat down. He made no attempts to open it, just sitting there holding it close, the smell helped take him home. At first it had been Hogwarts that had been his home, then reduced to his second home, his first being with Zabini's, then reduced to third, as Remus' house and Zabini's had taken first and second place. In no particular order, he loved both places equally. Dumbledore had traded him; he'd gotten custody of him, probably emptied his vaults and traded him like cattle to vampires. He'd done nothing to the old fool, absolutely nothing, yet he'd did this. If he thought he'd hated Dumbledore before, it was nothing on what he felt now. There was no word in any dictionary or language that could describe Harry's feelings on Dumbledore now. Nothing ever would Harry couldn't help but think, as he stared at the fragile book.

The conversation surrounded his head once more, and Harry set aside all emotion to think logically. Thinking over everything that had happened the past month in an objective way, as if he wasn't in the centre of it all. Dumbledore had gone to the vampires, wanting them to join his cause. The Slytherin in Snape probably would have been able to pass up the opportunity to get his mate. He'd heard the way Snape had said he was his, possessively as if he was an object. He'd made some sort of vow, one that would apparently stop any attempts made by Dumbledore and most probably the Order as well from ever being able to come near him. That he could live with, if he ever saw Dumbledore again he'd kill him like he should have done. What had the other stipulations been? Then Dumbledore got Black to sign over custody of him. Then began looking for him, finding and taking him from his home in the middle of then night. He grinned wolfishly, unable to help himself just remembering the ceiling and woodwork falling onto the old fool. Too bad he was probably already healed, maybe if he was lucky the hand he'd crushed with his foot would bother Dumbledore until he dies. He'd eluded them, but only so far, if only his ribs hadn't been broken, he'd have gotten away. Dumbledore taken him, although he wasn't sure where…maybe here? Well it was a logical assumption to make, since he was here after all, he didn't remember being at Hogwarts. If that wasn't hard enough to accept, he'd learned even more daunting information.

He as a child, aged one year three months old, had managed to do the impossible. He had managed to shield himself against the killing curse, not only that but he'd sent it back at Voldemort. Just how the hell was that possible? Hoisting his feet up, he allowed his chin to rest upon his knees. So what if he had survived the killing curse? It wasn't so bad was it? He shuddered just imagining Dumbledore's expression if he ever found out. He'd have been used as some sort of guinea pig. They'd have wanted to know just how the hell he'd survived. Dumbledore would have had the ultimate warrior for the war. That's if it hadn't been a fluke, and he'd been killed with the next death curse to hit him. Quite frankly, the notion of Dumbledore having him was terrifying now.

It didn't justify, well it did, but to him, he didn't want it to. If he was Snape's mate, why had he not written to him? Warned him what was going to happen? Got to know him that way? Instead of making Harry feel like a slab of meat to be shipped from pillar to post. He was stuck here against his will, alienated from his family. He could have forgiven him for going through Dumbledore, but keeping his family from him was excruciatingly painful and it hurt way deep down inside.

* * *

Severus paced up and down; he was trying desperately to give Harry the space he evidently needed. He had so many questions he wanted to ask him, and damn it, he wanted to know where such fierce hatred of Dumbledore had come from. It couldn't be just from today; otherwise it would have been betrayal not hate in Harry's eyes. No he had hated Dumbledore long before today, of this he was sure. If Harry hated Dumbledore so badly, he may have screwed up completely with no chance of forgiveness. That thought left him cold, but he refused to contemplate the possibility further. He had a few choices right now, either go to Harry and discuss it further, or give him more space. Which could just put more distance between them, besides the gaping hole that was already there. His grandparents were going to murder him when they found out how he'd gone about it. He knew he'd done what needed to be done, whether anyone else approved. He couldn't risk Dumbledore getting his paws into Harry, ever. Sooner or later the truth would have gotten out. It was inevitable really.

Squaring his shoulders, he walked out of his room, going at a human pace. He stood outside the door, unlocking it without his wand; it was his castle after all. Nobody could keep him out, the wards responded to him first and foremost. He stood there observing his mate, without him noticing. Well thought Severus to himself, here goes nothing. He was leaning against the door jamb, his arms crossed on his chest, his black eyes hooded.

"Why do you hate Dumbledore?" enquired Severus, making Harry jump in fright, the book falling with the thump to the floor. Which was scooped right back up; it seemed Harry needed something familiar to hang on to. Although what could be familiar about that book he did not know.

Harry stared at Severus as if he had lost his mind, didn't he know what situation the old fool had put him in? And that's just to start with. Did he even want to talk to Snape? After what he had done? He didn't know much about 'mates' but surely they weren't all traded like cattle? It wasn't the old days were money was given as a dowry to family loosing their child.

"I know it's not just because of this situation," said Severus when it became apparent his mate wasn't going to speak. "I know you do not like how it was handled, but believe me you will understand sooner or later. Have you never wondered why The Dark Lord chose to use you to come back? He wanted your blood for a reason. He thinks you defeated him alone, The Dark Lord did not see me. Sooner or later the Dark Lord and Dumbledore will battle, and he will reveal the truth, just to rub it in Dumbledore's face. What do you think would happen next?" he knew he had to be blunt, to make Harry see his side of it, to see the truth. It may be the only hope he had of winning his mate over.

Harry stared at the Vampire Lord, blinking owlishly, well he had thought of why Voldemort had used him. His dad thought it was because he'd been the only one to survive an attack. He wanted to finish what he started, but Snape's explanation chilled him to the bone. It made more sense than anything he'd come up with that's for certain. Harry stared at the floor feeling rather lost, "I hadn't thought about it like that."

"Of course you haven't," replied Severus remaining where he was, "No doubt it's come as a shock, surviving something nobody else can. I would have explained it to you, but as a Slytherin I knew you wouldn't believe it as the truth until you had seen it with your own eyes."

"Growing up with my Aunt and Uncle I learned not to judge people on their appearances. My Aunt was so bitter towards her neighbours, but if anything happened she'd be the first one there. Comforting them, and making sure they knew she was there for them. Then there was all the clients my Uncle brought to the house, for his work, he sells drills to big companies. He was always laughing at their jokes, for all appearances he really liked them. When they went away, my aunt and uncle would exclaim their disgust at everything they didn't approve off. Which was mostly everything, I've never seen them taking a genuine shine to anyone that walked through their door." explained Harry.

Severus wanted to snort and say that nothing had changed there, but he didn't want to disturb Harry. He was finally talking to him, without accusations, or glares and Severus held onto hope. Hopefully the story Harry was telling would be going somewhere. Not that he minded that much, he'd rather his mate talk about a lot of nonsense than not speak at all.

"When I was sorted into Slytherin, I noticed Dumbledore was smirking behind his goblet." said Harry.

"That's the reason for hating him?" asked Severus dryly; crap he really did need to learn how to hold his tongue, at least until Harry got more used to him. He would learn to love his sarcasm, learn that there was no offence supposed to be intended. Well that's unless he was speaking about a certain group of people. Removing himself from the door jamb, noticing Harry's green eyes watching him warily. Ignoring it for now, he sat himself down on the chair across from Harry. It was very difficult to keep his hands to himself, he wanted Harry badly. He was up for the challenge, but the day Harry submitted to him, would be his greatest wish come true. He was used to everything he wanted coming to him now, he'd had his share of lovers in the past thirteen years. He'd stopped when he found his mate, determined to have him.

Harry snorted derisively, "No, I just thought he was mental then. It wasn't until Remus wrote to me that I started hating him."

"You found out he was the one that placed you with the Dursley's." stated Severus, he had forgotten about that tiny detail. If Dumbledore hadn't the Ministry would have, the Dursley's were Harry's only living relatives. Black evidently hadn't been given custody of his godson, perhaps it was because of his werewolf lover.

Harry gave Snape another warily look; the man seemed to know everything, including the names of the people who'd raised him. He hadn't specified who they were, just calling them aunt and uncle for Snape's benefit. Did he know how they'd treated him? Had he actually gone to see them?

"You know I knew your mother," said Severus dryly, "Unfortunately I also knew Petunia." his mate was more suspicious then he had been at that age. He seemed prone to jumping to conclusions, rather than reviewing the facts. He wondered if he'd always been that way, or if it was because Harry didn't trust him. It certainly wasn't a very Slytherin move to make regardless.

"Continue," added Severus after Harry continued to stare, so it wasn't because he had jumped to conclusions. Especially if the look on his face was anything to go by, he was still wary.

"Why do you want to know?" asked Harry.

"I want to understand your reaction better," said Severus honestly, so that's where the look had come from. It hadn't been anything to do with Dumbledore or the Dursley's. He was wondering at his motivation for asking, he withheld a smirk, well that was a Slytherin move. It was nice to see Harry's true nature starting to shine through, which meant the shock, was starting to wear off.

"He stole my money," said Harry bitterly, feeling satisfaction bubbling within him seeing Snape's reaction to his statement. Admittedly he didn't show much, but his eyes had widened in shock for a few seconds before returning to normal. It wasn't a laughing matter, but the fact he'd gotten a vampire to show emotion made him want to laugh. It was supposed to be notoriously difficult, to get a vampire to show any emotions. What they showed, was what they wanted the world to see. Which was mostly an emotionless mask; they weren't controlled by their body's reactions like humans were. Yes, he knew a lot about vampires, just like he knew everything there was to know about werewolves and other interesting people claimed 'Dark' by the Ministry.

"Excuse me?" asked Severus unable to believe his ears.

"My father…James, he set up accounts, one went to the Order, the second was to the Hogwarts scholarship fund and the third for St. Mungo's." said Harry, why was he telling Snape this? Why did he want to trust him? It made no logical sense to him.

"They should have been stopped when he died," said Severus, the vaults should have been shut down until the will was read. Then after that nothing going out until Harry approved it when he was seventeen years old.

"My parents wills were never read," Replied Harry, "He kept taking the money, now he's going to get whatever's left. I thought that's why he'd got Black to sign over custody." his voice was hollow and filled with defeat. After never touching it, letting the goblins invent in small businesses that would be sure to be at least measurably profitable. It would all be taken from him and used to finance the bloody Order.

"Actually no, he won't." said Severus, barely able to control his anger. He was furious with what Dumbledore had done to his mate. No wonder Harry hated Dumbledore, he would have as well. In fact he did, more so than ever before, for the simple fact what he'd done had affected his mate. Stealing from an heir to the house of Potter, the last heir at that, an orphaned boy, was just way below the belt. "He has no control over any aspect of your life. He cannot tell you even once what to do. Technically I have control over your estate, only until you turn seventeen afterwards you will be in full control of them. You do not have to fear, I have no intentions of taking your money."

Harry felt bitterness crawling its way up his throat; he didn't like this, the feeling of being controlled. He'd never had to answer to anyone, well, not since he was eleven years old. He'd been able to go where he wanted during the summer, do what he wanted, and spend whatever he liked. Now he was stuck here, Snape wasn't going to let him go home. The lack of answer confirmed it really. Would Snape even let him leave when he was seventeen? Oh how he wanted to see some familiar faces. His family, he desperately wanted his family. Despair was once again thrumming through him. He clutched at the book, it anchored him, stopped him falling into what felt like hopeless desolation.

Severus as he'd done since Harry had woken up, kept a close eye on the teenager. Harry didn't fully wear his heart on his sleeve, but he didn't know Occlumency, he wasn't reading his mind, but Harry's eyes revealed each and every emotion he felt. He doubted even with Occlumency it would make a difference, he didn't want it to change though so he didn't mind. He liked being able to read Harry, it would mean he would always know how his mate was feeling. It made being in control ten times easier, and that's something Severus strived to always be - in control. It stemmed from his childhood, being controlled by his parents, then Dumbledore even if it was just to stop him telling the world about Lupin. Then Voldemort, it wasn't until he'd become a vampire he'd had any semblance of control over his own life. Even now, he felt the need to control everything and everyone in his life. For most part that was his right now, as a Vampire Lord, but he knew it would be difficult to control that need where Harry was concerned.

Severus knelt beside Harry, lifting his chin, "Give it a chance Harry, I think you may learn to love it here. How about a deal? You stay for a year and six months allow me to court you, and at the end of the allotted time, if you don't want this life then you can walk away." failure wasn't an option, he would have to make sure Harry didn't want to leave. He could protect Harry, love him, cherish him, and give him all the things he could imagine and more. If that wasn't enough, well what could he do? No matter what he couldn't force the mating on Harry, it would kill him. His magic would fight the bond, the struggle would continue even when the pain became too much…inevitably he'd die. The thought of his mate rejecting him was rather painful to imagine.

"You'd do that? Let me leave?" Harry was too stunned to feel the elevation he thought he should be feeling right now. The shoe had been put on the other foot, and very quickly his Slytherin nature was coming out to play.

"As much as it would pain me to, yes, I always keep my word." said Severus wryly.

Harry cocked his head to the side, regarding Severus shrewdly, "Even about Dumbledore?"

Severus smirked, he'd had a few plans for Dumbledore, but now he knew what he'd done to Harry well, his plans had levelled up a few notches. "Yes. Do we have a deal?" deals were much like vows or oaths, there was magic in words.

"On one condition," said Harry, stiffening his resolve.

"Which is?" asked Severus, he was now the one eyeing Harry shrewdly; it seemed as if his Slytherin nature in all its glory was coming out to play. It was rather refreshing, someone not just immediately doing what he wanted. The part that strived for control seemed to be on mute for now. Perhaps it was because he was actually impressed with his guile.

"You let me stay with Blaise or Remus four times a week," said Harry. He knew his first offer would be denied, it was just too long, which meant his second or third request would be requested.

"No, you stay here, where I can keep you safe." said Severus immediately, and it truly wasn't just to keep an eye on him, the war was going to get worse. He wanted Harry out of harms way, and if it so happened his mate would be with him every night then so be it.

"I thought this was supposed to be a negotiation?" said Harry bluntly.

"It is, I am declining." said Severus internally smirking, Harry was young, he'd learn. As it was, he was going to let his mate think he was getting his own way, let him think that he'd won…eventually. No need to make it too easy after all, unless Harry was counting on him being just as sly as he was.

"Alright I want to visit them three days a week," said Harry grudgingly.

"They come here, or not at all, twice a week." said Severus sighing in feigned exasperation.

"Four days," said Harry smugly, his green eyes gleaming with triumph.

"On the condition we share the same bed," smirked Severus, he couldn't pass it up, he wanted, no needed to be close to his mate. "Nothing will happen until you are ready; you have my word on that."

Harry squeaked in surprise, unable to even think of reining his response in. Harry bit his lip, was it worth it? If he didn't then the best he was going to get out of the deal was seeing them only two days out of seven. If he did, then he'd get to see them four times a week, two days wasn't much time. "Fine." agreed Harry grudgingly, "By day we are talking about more than just one or two hour's right?"

Severus' smirk faded slightly, he had hoped the boy wouldn't pick up on that, damn. Oh well, it had been worth a try. "Twelve until five, non negotiable."

"Okay," said Harry grinning widely. Putting the book on the couch feeling very satisfied. He wasn't quite so homesick now.

It was almost worth it, thought Severus, upon seeing that grin upon his mates face, and the twinkle in his eyes. It was going to be so easy winning his affections, Severus knew it Harry was going to be very easy to please. He looked as though he'd won the lottery; it had been the right decision after all. He made a note to himself to allow Harry to feel like he'd won, just now and again of course. "Then I believe we have an accord." stated Severus holding his hand out.

Harry reluctantly shook it; the magic took hold binding them to their words.

Severus gently took hold of Harry's chin, making Harry look at him, "Just so you know, I don't intend to loose Harry." said Severus his eyes smouldering as he gazed into Harry's suddenly wide ones. "You will want to stay, I can guarantee you that." Harry's eyes fluttered slightly as Severus stroked his thumb up and down the side of his face. Severus' smirk reduced to a genuine smile. He knew there and then he'd won, not just with the deal but Harry too, even if he didn't realize it. Oh yes, Harry would be his, sooner rather than later. Severus couldn't stop the smugness he felt from enveloping him completely.

Unfortunately Harry's stomach growling something fierce broke the spell.

"You are hungry," stated Severus, considering it was nearly dinner time it didn't surprise him. "Come let's have some dinner and perhaps talk properly without accusations and distrust."

"You can eat?" asked Harry.

"Indeed I can, I prefer my food to be on the raw side, its turned vampires that cannot eat." explained Severus, opening the door and allowing his mate to step out first. A small smirk gracing his lips at Harry's grimace at the news he liked his food 'raw'. Mostly steaks and meats similar to it.

"I hadn't realized there was a difference between turned vampires and those who receive an inheritance." said Harry, as they walked along back to the room he'd been in before.

"There is, you can learn all about it, we have enough books here to sink the titanic." said Severus wryly.

Harry blinked "You know about a Muggle boat?" gaped the Muggle raised Potter in frank astonishment.

"Of course, I am a half blood," said Severus. He wasn't ashamed of it like he used to be, why be ashamed of something that made him as strong and powerful as he was? The old blood was dying out, more squibs were being produced. His mother didn't have enough magic to gain her rightful inheritance. If there was one thing he was glad for, when it came to Tobias Snape - was the new blood that made him magically powerful.

Harry stopped in his tracks, wanting to laugh in completely hilarity. "The Half-Blood Prince." and now after all those years, he knew who it was. Pretty ironic, he'd been ever so curious about who it could be since his third year at Hogwarts. Go figure he'd find out, just never in the way he'd imagined.

Severus was eyeing him curiously, but Severus was a smart man, he figured it out on his own all too quickly. "You have come into possession of my book?"

Harry nodded his awe shining through his unique green eyes.

"I do hope you haven't used any of the spells," said Severus cautiously. If he had known that would be all it took for Harry to look at him…he'd have told him hours ago. Well he knew now, and the fact it was his mate gazing at him that way, well lets just say he was glad he'd left the book where he had. He wondered if he'd ever stop feeling insufferably smug.

"Teddy and Blaise helped me learn Latin, I knew what they would do." said Harry solemnly. "I did want to use one on Dumbledore though."

"Let me guess 'Sectumsempra' am I right?" he stated as he took a seat, the house elves would bring up two meals, they already knew he had a guest. The breakfast tray was already gone, which didn't surprise him. Heating charms didn't last forever.

"Well it is for enemies," said Harry sitting himself down.

Severus decided not to tell him that he'd actually created it for his father. "Indeed," was all he said as the food appeared before them. Perhaps after Harry went to bed, he'd contact Lupin, there was some things he needed to know, and not from Harry. The singular use of 'Black' had not gone unnoticed. His mind made up, both of them ate in pretty much silence. It was better than the earlier fear, anger and misunderstanding. It had gone better than Severus had imagined, he'd expected Harry to be very furious, upset and morose for weeks.

Severus would soon learn nothing ever went as planned or expected with Harry Potter around. He'd also come to realize with Harry Potter…life would never get boring.

* * *

There we go the nice long chapter you have been waiting for, and those anxious about Remus will get to see him in the next chapter...so will severus end up being punched by a furious werewolf? or will remus understand the nessessity after Severus explains everything? after all remus knows and understands Dumbledore better than harry can even now...is harry a horcrux (the mating destroying it) or will he just have survived through sheer power or maybe twist it so that Voldemort couldn't kill Harry because of severus' magic and harry being severus' mate? thus inavertedly by taking powers that don't belong to him he caused his own fate? R&R PLEASE GUYS EVEN YOU LURKERS ;) lol


	13. Chapter 13

**My Little Prince **

**Chapter 13**

**Dealing With The Mangy Cur **

* * *

Severus sighed sitting down, grateful for the reprieve, so much for the whole day with Harry. Unfortunately after dinner he'd been required, Selvic's mate had gone into labour, and to make matters worse, a few of his subjects had gone AWOL. They hadn't returned when they said they would; now a few others were now out there looking for them. Severus could only hope they were at the very least safe, he'd asked them to look into what the Dark Lord was doing. Nothing dangerous, just scouring for information, not spying per say but keeping an ear out down Knockturn Alley and other places the Death Eaters liked to go. He knew exactly where they went; he had after all once been one of them. With his potions, Selvic's mate, William had given birth relatively easily, to a little boy. He had then wished them luck, and told them he didn't want to see them for at least a year. He would of course continue to be paid, for his loyalty over the years. Severus knew how to ensure peoples loyalties, and it wasn't by making them terrified of you. No to keep them loyal you had to at first make them respect you, fear your wrath and also make them like you. Hard combination to achieve, but Severus had succeeded.

Severus gazed over at his bed, a feeling of elation coursed through him. He finally, after all those years, had his mate with him. He would of course, keep his word, there would be nothing happening, not until Harry was one hundred percent willing and sure. Which admittedly might take a bit of time, he wasn't under any illusions everything would be okay yet. He liked to think of it as the calm before the storm, Harry would need time. A lot of time to get over how he was brought here, perhaps with the revenge on Dumbledore might prove some entertainment for Harry, and his forgiveness. For Harry to truly realize he'd done the right thing, there was little doubt what he said would have to happen. The world would have to realize Harry had done something scary yet wonderful. There might even be a chance of the world turning against him; he knew how fickle the world was. If it didn't meet your standards, fit into that little box of expectations or comprehensions then you were discarded, feared for something they didn't understand.

Severus finger scraped against the chair he was currently sitting in, a small wry smile making its way onto his face. His mind coming up with ways to…drive his mate to distraction. Oh yes, he was going to have an amusing time with that. There were many ways to torment someone with need, without being obvious about it. Even if Harry was Slytherin, he wouldn't know what hit him. Severus hissed when he realized the …affect it was having on him. As much as he would have liked to…attend to it, he had more urgent matters to deal with. He had a mangy cur to deal with, one he would have to allow access to his home. One he would have to accept, since he was obviously close to Harry. His made his stomach turn, but he didn't have to like the werewolf, just tolerate him. First things first, the flea bitten mongrel had information he wanted, needs a must. Vacating the now scratched chair, which looked like it had gone three rounds with a cat, he left the bedroom and made way for the small study across the landing.

Severus threw the powder into the fire, shouting the name of Lupin's flat. He doubted the wolf had changed the name; it cost too much to do such a thing. He was not however, prepared to be rebound back through the Floo Network. By sheer will power he managed to remain on his feet when he was ejected from his own fireplace. His nostrils flared, so the wolf wasn't accepting visitors, thankfully one could still visit his fireplace. His lip curing, he knelt down, throwing less into the flames and repeating himself, as he stuck his head into it.

After a rather dizzying experience, feeling as though his head was being detached from its body as it whizzed on through the network until it reached a specific one. Severus looked around the flat, and felt rather disconcerted, the flat looked abandoned. Lupin couldn't have been able to afford a different place surely? He didn't want his mate aware he wanted to speak to the wolf. Then his vampire ears were able to pick up subtle breathing. Someone was here, yet why was the place so damn deserted? Surely the man had some furniture? He couldn't be that badly off could he?

Only one way to find out.

"LUPIN!" snarled Severus loudly, his voice reverberating around the desolate room. "GET YOUR FLEA INFESTED SELF DOWN HERE RIGHT NOW." it felt so good to get that off his chest. After treading on egg shells all day, particularly around Harry. He smothered his amusement when he heard a muffled thump from above followed by a curse.

"What the…" muttered Remus staring into the fire, almost squinting as if he couldn't believe his eyes. Yes, he'd been aware the man was alive, he'd sent him his Wolfsbane potion but never in a million years had he expected the man to show up in his fireplace of all places. "Snape is that you?"

"Of course it's me, still as idiotic as ever I see?" said Severus rolling his eyes, an eyebrow rose and sneer on his lip - unmistakable. He couldn't find it in himself to be downright vicious though. The wizard looked exhausted, black bags under his eyes, and well simply put despite his surprise he looked utterly wretched. Feeling bad for the wolf didn't mean he had to like him, Severus thought to himself in denial.

"As fun as it is to have you in my fireplace spouting insults, not that its anything original mind you, heard it all before…if there's a purpose to this visit then by all means do tell." said Remus dryly, not rising to the bait. There would have been a time, long ago, he would have gotten furious or hunched his back and took it like a coward having Sirius and James defend him. Not anymore, he was no longer the 'Omega', no; Snape was looking at a proud Alpha. Harry had made him finally accept who he was, what he was. Something even James, Sirius and Lily had not been able to do. The transformations were a lot less painful after he accepted himself, and his wolf. Then he'd started getting the potion, now he barely felt anything, although admittedly he still ached like hell and felt extremely weak, it was nothing on how it used to be. He'd used up to three or four spend days in the infirmary or flat recovering. Then there was the fact he just wanted his son, he'd failed, Harry wasn't at Hogwarts. He'd gone to Filch's office only to find the map no longer there. Upon summoning it, which took a mighty long time for some strange reason, he'd searched it three times but never found him.

Severus suddenly found a new respect for the wolf, which of course he would deny even upon his death bed. The wizard before him had changed; he wasn't the boy he'd once known. It shouldn't have surprised him really, they had all grown up. "I need a word with you." said Severus deciding to play nice. For the moment.

"Why?" asked the amber eyes man suspiciously, after all these years why would he want a 'word' as he put it with him? They'd been well…enemies, more on Severus' part than him.

"Just indulge me will you Lupin?" groaned Severus, uncharacteristically.

Remus blinked at the man, wondering what on earth had happened to the old Snape he used to know. "Err…" was all the stunned man was able to utter. Strangely enough it was Severus' eye rolling that brought him back. "Fine, come through I'll reset the network to allow visitors."

"To sit on my backside on the floorboards? I think not." sneered Severus, "Come through in three minutes, the code to get though is Prince Castle."

"Then it's a good thing I have Floo Powder then is it not?" said Remus dryly, but Snape was already gone. To say this day had been the longest in his life, and weirdest would be putting it lightly. He was exhausted, mentally, but his body didn't seem to want to relax. He couldn't relax, not with the knowledge his son could be hurt mentally and or physically. The worry and fear was new to him, at least this kind of fear anyway. Maria was just as worried, she'd had to resort to slipping dreamless sleeping potion into Teddy and Blaise's drink to keep them in the manor. From what she'd said they'd been ready to go to Hogwarts and steal Harry back, by any means necessary. Harry had good, true friends; it's the sort of thing he'd have done for James back in the day. As it is, they wouldn't have succeeded any more than he had. Tomorrow he would just have to go see Dumbledore, find out what he could, even if it meant threatening the old fool. He shook off his thoughts, realizing he'd spent too much time thinking. Grabbing the Floo powder he yelled 'Prince Castle' into the flames and before he knew it he was being spat out.

Remus gagged the second he became aware of the horrible smell. A smell he was familiar with, one that made the little hair on the back of his head stand up and his body tense in anticipation. The smell of death surrounded Snape, he was a vampire, but for some reason he didn't smell as bad as others he'd met. After he got used to the smell he found it didn't bother him, which definitely was not normal.

"You don't smell any better trust me," said Severus bluntly, watching the werewolf with hawk eyes. It didn't take a genius to figure out what Lupin was thinking. Actually if he was honest, he wolf only smelt of an extremely wet dog with a feral sense of danger to him. One he had never noticed before, but his senses were enormously heightened with him being a vampire now.

"You're a vampire?" snorted Remus, unable to help himself; his lips were pressed together as he tried to reign in his amusement. Who could blame him? Black had almost turned Snape into a werewolf in their sixth year, now here Severus Snape was - a vampire. It seemed as though he had always meant to be a vampire. He was curious about how it happened. It would explain why the man had not been seen since he was twenty, twenty one years old.

"Indeed," said Severus dryly, not sharing Lupin's amusement on the subject at all.

"What do you want me for?" asked Remus his amusement gone replaced with wariness and a curious sense of guilt. Remus felt very bad for laughing or being amused when his cub, his son was out there somewhere.

"Follow me," said Severus, stalking out of the main entrance hall of Prince Castle. That was the only fire anyone could Floo in from. The same restrictions didn't apply to those who Floo out of the Castle though. Only a dozen or so networks were actually available, it cost money, even if it was a reduced rate, since they had a percentage in the Floo network and powder company. Severus didn't wait to see if Lupin was coming, he knew the wolf would be too curious. He was a Gryffindor after all, at the end of the day.

He grinned, smelling Lupin's wariness, especially when confronted with the two guards at the end of the corridor. Severus looked into his bedroom, Harry was still sound asleep, and hopefully he would remain that way. Lupin's sense of smell must be really poor; surely he could smell his son all over the corridor? Shaking off his thoughts he entered his study which was on the order side of the corridor and right next door to his bedroom where Harry lay asleep. He placed silencing spells up, so nothing Lupin said would disturb anyone, by anyone of course he meant Harry. As a precautionary measure he also locked the door putting as much magic into as possible, so Lupin's attempts to open it the first few times would be futile.

Remus eyes Snape with trepidation, he could sense the magic being done, even if he didn't know what it was exactly. Yet Snape didn't seem to care what he thought, he merely sat down nodding at him to do the same. Remus sat down in the seat opposite the wizard turned vampire. Two goblets of wine appeared before them, it's when he realized that Snape couldn't be a turned vampire, and otherwise he wouldn't be drinking wine. So he'd been mated to a born vampire and turned. He couldn't have had the inheritance himself or he would have come to it on his seventeenth birthday.

Severus wasn't exactly sure where to start, did he tell the man he had Harry or did he get answers first? Would the wolf even tell him anything if he didn't reveal his own history first? Drinking some wine, he waited until Lupin did the same before he began speaking.

"Have you ever wondered who intervened the night the Potters died?" asked Severus replacing his goblet, deciding the start was the best place to begin.

"Yes, nearly every day," said Remus eyeing Severus speculatively.

"The events that happened, weren't exactly as they were reported." said Severus, "I got there just as Lily had been brought down…I reached the house as I heard her begging for Harry's life. As I reached the nursery door, I saw her fall; in my fury I cast the killing curse at the Dark Lord's back."

"You?" said Remus his amber eyes filled with tears as he realized what Lily's last words will have been. It didn't surprise him, Lily had loved Harry, she had been so proud of him, and each achievement had been proudly bragged over. Like all mothers with their first child, yet Lily had been exuberant over it. Harry had been her proudest achievement, her N.E.W.T scores paled in significant to her son. Snape had saved Harry's life?

"I thought so," said Severus wryly, "It wasn't until a day after my inheritance did I realize what really happened."

"What really happened?" echoed Remus, Snape wasn't making any sense to him at all.

"The Dark Lord had already cast the killing curse at Harry when I also cast the curse. It hit Harry and rebound upon the Dark Lord, at the same time mines hit him." said Severus swirling the wine around in the goblet.

Remus looked torn between horrified and shocked, he couldn't believe his ears. "Hh-h-how?" stuttered the shocked werewolf.

"I have no idea," said Severus smoothly, "I knew what Dumbledore would do if he realized what Harry could do, so I let the ruse continue. Let him believe it was me alone that had defeated Voldemort that night. With Voldemort back it's only a matter of time before Dumbledore finds out."

Remus paled, looking sick to his stomach, as he thought he finally had the dots connected "I think he already does." he felt even more defeated now.

"No actually he doesn't, at least not yet," smirked Severus his black eyes flashing in satisfaction.

"You don't understand Dumbledore just got custody of him." said Remus choking on the words. What was Dumbledore doing to his son? Oh Merlin, he had to find him, he had to leave and find him quickly. He didn't know what the old fool was capable off, but he didn't want to find his son broken and nothing more than a puppet on strings doing whatever the Order wanted of him.

"How did he gain custody of Harry?" asked Severus, finally getting to the matter at hand. He knew that Dumbledore, to do what he had done, had to have gained magical custody of Harry not family custody.

"Black," was all Remus could say.

"Black? Why would he give up custody of his own godson?" asked Severus sitting up, taking an interest in what he was saying now. This was the second time today he'd heard someone say Black with as much loathing as he felt.

"He…um when James and Lily died…I thought Sirius would get custody of Harry. He didn't, no matter how much I begged and pleaded him; he just told me that Harry would be safer in the Muggle world. Away from the war, the Death Eaters, using each arrest he made as proof of it. It drove a wedge between us, I had stupidly hoped something was wrong, but when the regular tests at the Ministry showed no tampering I realized he truly felt that way. Nothing I said or did would make any difference; he was always a stubborn, stupid idiot. He spent so much time at work, never joining me for the full moon…soon I hardly ever saw him at all. I could have asked him to choose between his career and me, but I didn't want to it was hardly fair. In the end I left him, it was the hardest thing I've ever done." said Remus drinking the remains of his goblet, and before his eyes it filled up once again. "I went to Dumbledore; I wanted to see Harry even if Sirius didn't."

Severus listened to Remus' tale, feeling complete bafflement, Black had adored Harry. Hell he acted like a bloody mother with their first born, acting as if Harry could already walk on water by the time he was two months old.

"Anyway, Dumbledore refused to tell me where Harry was, all I had to go on was the name. Dursley, thankfully I had listened to Lily even if Black never did. Unfortunately the Dursley's was a very popular name. It took me years to go around them all, but the ones that didn't slam the door on my face told me they didn't have a Harry Potter living with them. Regardless of whether they told me or not I used to watch the house for a few days…to make sure. After a few years, each Dursley family was crossed off; obviously the ones I was looking for weren't in the phone book. I lost hope, but didn't stop looking."

"Go on," said Severus hopefully the alcohol would loosen his tongue, then again with werewolf metabolism - fat chance.

"I even tried sending him letters, and following the owl, but they were never able to deliver them to Harry. There must have been some sort of wards that stopped wizards from getting in touch with him." growled Remus just remembering the feeling or defeat and depression he'd felt when another idea failed. "I knew though when it came time for Hogwarts my letters would get to him. As soon as it was around time for the feast to be over, I wrote a letter and set it off with the mail owl service. He got back in touch the next day, proposing to meet up in Diagon Alley."

"Just how did he manage that?" asked Severus blankly, was the boy more Slytherin than he'd given him credit for? Sneaking out of Hogwarts on his first day there? No the school for some inane reason, started classes right away the next day unless it was a weekend which only happened once in his seven years there.

"The Dursley's hadn't given him money for his school supplies, even left him find the barrier himself." snarled Remus his amber eyes flashing with his fury at the people who'd neglected his son. "His stupid father didn't help matters either!" Remus took another large gulp of the wine; it was most definitely the finest wine he'd ever tasted. It was so good to be able to rage at the idiotic blunder James had made.

Severus rose his eyebrow in shock, had the world spun on its axis in the past few years that he was unaware of? People were actually aware of how stupid James Potter had always been? It's just a shame it had come to late - the man was dead. At least he had done something honourable, he did try and defend his wife and son, died trying actually.

"Not just James' fault either, I don't know what possessed him. Giving monthly allowances to St. Mungo's, Hogwarts scholarship and the bloody Order." said Remus his voice filled with exasperation, it was obvious he'd thought about it a lot. "James and Lily's will wasn't read, Dumbledore stopped it using one of the old laws - to wait until Harry was old enough for the will to be read. The Potter vaults are in disarray and Harry didn't have much money, would have only seen him a couple of years out of Hogwarts fifteen years if he was extremely careful. Now Dumbledore has control of them again."

"Dumbledore doesn't have control over the vaults, or Harry come to that. I do, Harry belongs to me, Dumbledore handed him over in exchange for thirty of my best trained fighters." said Severus wryly.

Severus wasn't surprised by the fist that came out to punch him, he automatically ducked, his wand shoved under Remus' chin threateningly. In the space of a second it had gone from a sort of comradeship to enemies.

"I'll kill you Snape, I don't know how but ill figure out a way." swore Remus his entire face full of wrath. Promised retribution for what he had done. To think he'd just spilled his guts to the man who was going to use his son. He felt sick; he felt the wolf coming to the surface, as he bared his teeth in an animalistic manner at Snape before he snapped bodily throwing himself at the vampire.

* * *

ooo will harry split them up? or will Snape manage to get Lupin back in control of himself? or will remus be extremely hurt when the vampires come to protect their vampire lord? hurt enough to have to stay there? what would Harry think of that? its his dad after all...and Snape surely realizes this! is this whats going to cause Harry to rebel entirely against any control Severus has off him? or will it be when and if Severus doesn't let him attend Hogwarts? would he eventually give in? instead letting him go with guards he can trust? with his own room? Dumbledore cannot fight it after all! will the truth come out soon or would you like to see It happen after severus has Harrys trust? R&R PLEASE!

THOSE OF YOU THAT WANT TO READ HAUNTED JADED EYES THE ORIGINAL IS STILL UP ON MY YAHOO GROUP AND WILL REMAIN UP THERE!


	14. Chapter 14

**My Little Prince **

**Chapter 14 **

**Shock and Awe The Wolf **

* * *

One minute Remus was lunging at Severus Snape, the next second he was landing with a grunt back to the floor. With a furious Severus Snape glaring down at him. Damn, he'd forgotten about the vampires' quick reflexes. Still Snape shouldn't have been able to bring him down that easily, he wasn't exactly human. He was stronger than humans, since he was a werewolf. Breathing heavily, trying to get his winded lungs to cooperate so he could threaten the man again. How dare he do this to his son? Harry wasn't James! It just wasn't fair at all. Harry didn't deserve this; he'd never said a bad thing about anyone. Okay maybe one person, but Dumbledore did deserve it. Alright two, Black deserved it as well. He struggled against Snape's iron hold, wanting a chance to hit the man somewhere. Anywhere, just to get rid of the anger he could feel coursing through him right now.

It was such a stupid stunt to pull, if Severus had been doing it to abuse Harry. Remus would have only made matters worse, unfortunately the wizard just wasn't thinking straight. As it stood, Severus wasn't doing it for revenge, and the wizard was about to make that very clear to the werewolf.

"You listen to me wolf, and you listen close." snarled Severus his voice loud enough to be heard around the castle if not for the silencing spells. He had to stop himself hurting the idiotic wolf; he knew Harry wouldn't forgive him if he did. So for that reason and that alone spared Lupin being hurt. "I have no intentions of hurting MY MATE." he said possessively.

That did it; Remus stilled his amber eyes going wide. "Alright, I'll listen." said Remus in surrender, he'd have put his hands up, but they were currently held in a bruising grip by the vampire. He knew without listening that Harry was safe. Unlike Harry, Remus knew how sacred mates were. He was a werewolf after all, he hadn't been lucky enough for his creature side to mate with anyone. He knew a werewolf personally who had his mate, he was extremely possessive of her. He was very well off, so he could afford the newly invented Wolfsbane potion, so he didn't have to fear hurting her. He still locked himself in the dungeons of their home, he took no chance when it came to the life of his mate.

Severus got up, removing his hands and knees from where they'd dug into Remus' body. He hadn't got to where he was by letting anyone get the best of him. Thankfully he had cast the silencing spells; no doubt his guards would have gone too far. They were overzealous in their attempts to protect him. Which wouldn't have gone over well with Harry. For some reason the boy thought of Remus as a father figure.

Grimacing Remus sat up, shaking his hands trying to get some feeling back in them. He sat back down on the seat he'd just been sitting in before Snape had purposely wound him up. He wasn't sure what Severus had hoped to gain from it, but he hoped he'd passed whatever test he was playing at.

"Harry's your mate? Yet you decided to buy him? Harry won't like that you know." said Remus his disapproval showing.

"I knew he wouldn't, but I had to ensure Dumbledore couldn't touch him afterwards." said Severus seriously, drinking some wine, which had miraculously managed not to tip over in the struggle. "He will find out about Harry's unbelievable feat sooner or later."

"You've been planning this for years," whispered Remus horrified, as he finally put everything together. "You must have realized Harry was your mate during the summer before his fourth year. That's when you started sending me the Wolfsbane Potions!"

"I couldn't let anything happen to him," said Severus impassively. He hadn't done it to win Lupin's approval no matter what the wolf thought.

"Why didn't you write to Harry? Let him in on what you were planning?!" asked Remus.

"He knows Occlumency?" asked Severus arching an eyebrow as if he'd already proved his point.

"Are you under the mistaken impression Harry even looks at Dumbledore?" shot Remus right back. "He loathes the old fool Snape, I mean loathes him. Mentioning him causing Harry's wild magic to react explosively."

"Yes, it seems very extreme." said Severus still mystified by Harry's hatred of Dumbledore. He could understand being angry at Dumbledore, for taking money that didn't belong to him. It had to run much deeper, especially for wild magic to react. Wild magic usually only came forth during times of dire need.

"Well he was angry at him for the money," admitted Remus, "That wasn't the clincher that tied his hatred of him." gulping down his wine, flexing his wrist damn, Snape hadn't half hurt him. Not that he would admit it, the wolf was a prideful animal, and part of the animal had rubbed off on Remus over the years. Whether he showed it or not, Remus was very proud.

"Go on," said Severus. He needed to know everything, especially in regards to his mate.

"He blames Dumbledore for his parent's deaths," said Remus.

"But he didn't have anything to do with it…did he?" asked Severus wondering if there was something else he wasn't aware off.

"They were in the Order, and he believes if they hadn't been they would never have been targeted." replied Remus. "I cannot blame him for that, I mean dozen of the Order members died, and only a few of their bodies were ever found."

"You speak as if you are no longer a member," stated Severus unsure if he should be amused or not.

"I'm not, Harry would never forgive me if I did." said Remus, "Dumbledore had been at me though, mercilessly trying to get me to reconsider.

"What became of Black?" asked Severus, changing the subject, "After you parted ways."

Remus sorted, only Snape could make something complicated sound so simple. "He rose up the ranks, he shares head duties with Shacklebolt for the entire Auror department. The idiot actually told me there was someone controlling Black the other night."

"It is possible," said Severus, he knew dozens of ways, surely Lupin had thought of them.

"I doubt it, Auror's get checked for tampering," said Remus, it wasn't just for tampering but to make sure they weren't abusing alcohol or taking dangerous or illegal potions equivalent of Muggle drugs. If they were caught with them in their system they'd be sacked on the spot.

Severus snorted at Lupin's naivety, "And you think there's no way people invented Potions to get around the Ministry checks? Or to pay someone to switch the tests to make it look clean?"

"I suppose," said Remus grudgingly, he actually hadn't through of that. Did that mean Sirius might have been controlled all this time? It made no sense, what did anyone gain by controlling Sirius? Even if he was, it would change nothing. He couldn't choose Sirius over Harry, Harry had no one other than him. He would never abandon him, he loved him too much. He didn't think he could love a biological son more than he did Harry. Potion or no potion, he didn't think Harry would ever forgive Sirius. Harry was a rather unforgiving soul, no doubt thanks to those bloody Dursley's. Lose his respect once and that's it, he didn't give you a chance to do it again. It was a rather Slytherin view of the world.

"You won't know until you find out," said Severus, making the wolf realize he'd thought aloud.

"I don't think I want to." said Remus. "What happened to you?" he then asked abruptly changing the subject.

Severus smirked at Lupin, aware of his rather poor attempt at subtly changing the subject. He stared at the wizard, his dark piercing eyes almost judging him, wondering if he should even tell him anything. Wolfs had a natural Occlumency barrier, which would prevent any intrusion. He had gone so long without anyone knowing he was the vampire lord, he didn't want it getting out. The Princes had operated in secrecy, for generations. There were a lot more vampires these days, than there had been back in the day. So it wasn't so easy to keep it a secret, especially with nosy old men like Dumbledore around.

"When the Dark Lord was defeated, I began changing, unknowingly receiving my inheritance from my mothers family." explained Severus, deciding on the truth. The wolf would probably find out from Harry sooner or later anyway.

"How come you didn't know?" asked Remus, families that had inheritances, had to tell the younger generation, it was expected. Otherwise they'd begin changing having no idea what was happening to them. To do so is just unheard of, unless of course the child had been orphaned at a young age. He might not know Severus very well, but he was certain he'd had his parents throughout his Hogwarts years.

"My mother didn't get an inheritance, the gene lay dormant. She left the family when she was seventeen, angry I would assume. I had no idea I may end up a vampire, but my seventeen birthday went without a hitch. I didn't change until I was twenty one." said Severus smoothly.

"She should have told you," said Remus, he was shocked, parents should always tell their child, even if the gene lay dormant in themselves. Because one day it would come back out, its just the way magic worked.

"Yes, she should've." said Severus impassively, he did not like speaking about his parents. Truth be told he had been glad to see the back of them. His father had hated him for having magic, and Severus hated Tobias for drinking. His mother hadn't been the maternal sort, the only thing they'd bonded over was Potions.

"So what happens now?" asked Remus realizing the man didn't want to talk about the past. Which was fine with him, it was time both put the past to bed where it belonged and concentrated on Harry.

"He has agreed to stay here for one year six months, at the end of it, if he doesn't wish to remain I've sworn not to stop him." said Severus, "With the added clause that he be allowed to see you and his friends four days a week from twelve until five."

"He's already here?" asked Remus his voice strangled as he processed this. He inhaled sharply, but he couldn't smell Harry, the only scents he was picking up were ones that smelt of death, vampires.

"He is," said Severus impassively.

"I want to see him," demanded Remus.

"He's sleeping," said Severus, he would control where and when Lupin saw Harry not the other way around. "He's had a hell of a day, he needs to come to terms with everything." he stated as his excuse for not allowing Remus to see.

"I need to see him Snape," said Remus desperately.

"I will not change my mind," replied Severus determinedly. When he spoke he meant it, Lupin would come to realize this in time. It wasn't very often Severus changed his mind, to him it was almost like admitting he was wrong when he did so. "You will see him soon enough. For now you will have to be content with the knowledge he will be safe." plus if he wanted Harry to begin relying on him, he couldn't have Lupin here right away.

"How do I know he won't be hurt by the others here?" asked Remus.

Severus smirked, "They know better than that, they know he is my mate and is strictly off limits."

"And you know for a fact they will listen to you?" said Remus doubtfully.

"Considering I am their Vampire Lord yes," said Severus sitting up straighter sweeping aside his robe, showing the coat of arms to the wolf. Giving him proof that he was indeed, what he'd just told him.

Remus gasped, mouth agape staring at the vampire as though he'd never seen him before. Harry was mated to vampire royalty, was the only thought that seemed to circle his mind. Harry was safe, safer than he'd ever be with him. "Does Harry know?"

"No, not as of yet." said Severus wryly, feeling amused by the dumbfounded look Lupin wore, not a very attractive sight on the bookish man.

Remus closed his eyes, his body was exhausted, yet his mind was working overdrive. This day had been one big surprise after another, and that wasn't even adding the possibility Black might be drugged. "Are you letting Harry continue his Hogwarts education?" considering the lengths Snape had gone to keep Dumbledore away from him, he suspected he already knew the answer to that question.

"I am undecided," admitted Severus reluctantly, his first instinct was to keep him here, keep him safe and out of Dumbledore and Voldemort's way. He would be educated better within these walls than he would at Hogwarts anyway. Yet on the other hand, he knew it wasn't fair keeping Harry from his friends. There wasn't anyone Harry's age here, he would seek Harry's opinion before deciding. Not that he would decide solely on Harry's decision, he would just have to look at it from all angles before deciding.

Well it was better than an outright decision, poor Harry, maybe it should be poor Snape? Harry wasn't going to enjoy someone making all his decisions for him. He was fiercely independent, had been for the past few years. Once he'd gotten more used to this new world, he had such a thirst to know everything related to the wizarding world. Harry wouldn't take it all lying down, it made Remus suppress his amusement. It was going to be amusing to watch. It was certainly something he was going to do.

"No doubt Harry will be in touch with you soon," said Severus standing up, finishing the meeting without resorting to small talk and ten goodbye's.

"I hope so," said Remus realizing Severus wanted him to leave. He was about to walk to the door they'd come in when Severus stopped him.

"Use this fire," said Severus bluntly.

"Thank you," said Remus, "Tell Harry I'll talk to him soon."

"Indeed," said Severus, sighing in relief once he was alone. He may not need any more than one hours sleep, but it wasn't to say he couldn't get exhausted. Which he did, very frequently, without more ado, he immediately removed the wards on the door and exited his study. The feeling of elation he felt, seeing Harry occurred stronger than ever.

Stripping out of his clothes, he put on a pair of silk sleeping shorts, and slid in beside Harry. He was a man of his word, nothing would happen until Harry was ready for it. It didn't mean he had to like it, especially seeing how delectable he was lying sleeping. Perhaps it hadn't been one of his best ideas. Especially if he was the one being teased, with every shred of bare flesh laid before him.

* * *

LOL so there we go the next chapter is up although for some reason something keeps niggling at me about this chapter...but I cant think of what it could be...anyway hope you enjoy it! that's the second time I've updated two story chapters in two night. So will Harry rebel now or will it be when he's a little more comfortable just before he genuinely starts liking it? will Harry see Dumbledore coming to the manor and realize sev is the vampire lord that way or will severus explain it? or has it already been explained? hm I'll need to re-read it to be sure :) well there you go! R&R PLEASE!


End file.
